other day
by tsubasa89
Summary: Último capítulo. Sakura es obligada a casarse con Itachi, como lo impedirá Sasuke? SasuSaku. Universo alternativo. Incluye un resumen de los anteriores en el capítulo 15! XD RxR plis!
1. Capitulo 1: New in the school

Wola! Espero k os guste… Solo decir que lo que piensan los personajes está entre comillas (")

Madre: Sakura corre o llegaras tarde a tu primer día de escuela!

Sakura: "Uf… No hacía falta que me lo recordase… por que tenía que haber cambiado de colegio? Y además estaba tan lejos del otro…"

Sakura: mami es injusto… yo quiero volver al otro colegio… Podría ir cada día hacía allí… Da igual que ahora nuestra casa este más lejos…

Madre: Si, claro, y despertarte cada día a las 5! Ya hemos discutido suficiente este asunto no crees?

Sakura: Pero… Mami…

Madre: No hay peros que valgan! Ya veras como enseguida haces amigos!

Sakura: "Si claro… estoy segurísima… si en este cole seguro que son unos pijos engreídos…." Si…

Sakura cogió la mochila y se miró en el espejo para ver si estaba presentable. Después salió por la puerta cerrándola de un portazo.

Miró el reloj, aún era pronto y no tenía la menor intención de llegar antes de hora así que, al pasar por un parque cercano se decidió a parar.

No era un sitio demasiado grande aunque era muy bonito, a un lado y al otro se divisaban cerezos, hermosos cerezos en flor. Desde pequeña que esos árboles le encantaban, ya su nombre, sakura, era parte de ellos.

Se sentó en un banco y se dejó llevar por el hermoso paisaje, allí si que se sentía bien. Cerró los ojos.

Chico: Perdona pero estas achafando mi mochila…

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente. Vio ante si a un chico alto y verdaderamente muy guapo. Un chico de pelo muy negro y ojos marrón oscuro vestido con unos tejanos largos de lo más simple y una camiseta de manga corta negra con una especie de abanico en el centro.

Sakura: Ui! Perdona!

Y la pelirosada se apartó lo suficiente como para que el chico pudiera coger lo que era suyo.

El chico cogió su mochila, se la cargó en el hombro y empezó a irse.  
Sakura: Perdona! Me podrías decir como te llamas?

El chico se giró con una mirada que hizo que Sakura se arrepintiese enseguida de lo que acababa de decir.

Sakura: "Talvez he sido demasiado directa…" Esto… es que me acabo de mudar… y como no conozco a nadie… pues… yo… "Espero que no me tome por una de esas burras que se intentan ligar a cualquier chico guapo de 100 metros a la redonda…"

Sasuke: Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura: Encantada! Yo soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

El me miró contestó un "ah" con voz fría y acto seguido reprendió su camino.

Sakura se quedo mirándolo hasta que, este, desapareció por el horizonte.

Sakura: "Que guapo! Aunque tal vez era demasiado frío… no se… aunque me gustaría hacerme amiga suya… Ojala fuera a mi nueva y horrible escuela! Hablando de la escuela… que hora debe de ser ya?"

Sakura miró el reloj y salió corriendo al descubrir que solo faltaban diez minutos para que empezaran las clases.

Llegó a la puerta jadeando. La escuela era enorme y se la comparábamos con la anterior muy moderna, incluso tenía piscina! Paredes amarillo claro y ventanas blancas hacían que pareciera, por fuera, un edificio formal i estricto.

La pelirosada entró en clase justo cuando sonaba la campana.

Lo primero que vio fue un montón de chicas agrupadas en pelotón encima de alguien o algo.

Sakura: "Y se supone que me tengo que hacer amiga de estas…"

Miró a su alrededor buscando una mesa libre hasta que, por fin, vio una al final de la clase, se alegró de no tener que estar en medio del pelotón.

Profesor: Bueno chicas, chicos sentaros por favor!

Todos miraron a su tutor y obedecieron entre risas.

Las chicas por fin se sentaron dejando ver a Sakura lo que ellas miraban. Casi se cae del susto, era el chico de antes!

Sakura: "No, si aún será un ligón… aunque no me lo pareció… sea como sea está claro que es muy popular…"

Profesor: Bueno, chicos, como muchos ya os habréis dado cuenta, ha venido una nueva alumna a clase. Por favor Sakura ven y preséntate tu misma.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacía la chica en cuestión.

Sakura: Hola! Me llamo Sakura, Sakura Haruno, encantada. He venido a esta escuela ya que mi familia se ha tenido que mudar por cuestiones de trabajo… espero conoceros rápidamente y hacer amigos. "Hacer amigos! Eso es mucho suponer…"

Profesor: Y yo espero que los hagas rápidamente, puedes sentarte.

La pelirosada se acomodó en su sitio y se dedico a observar a sus nuevos compañeros para distraerse de las aburridas explicaciones del maestro.

Al fin la campana del recreó sonó.

Sakura: "bien! Si me doy prisa incluso podré estar un buen rato y relajarme en el parque de esta mañana"

Dicho y echo, sakura salió rápidamente de la clase y, aunque le costó recordar el camino pudo llegar al fin a su destino aunque, para su sorpresa, ahora estaba lleno de chicas.

La Haruno se acercó y se sentó en el que le parecía el banco más apartado.

Chica: perdona se puede saber que haces tu aquí?

Sakura levantó la vista y vio a una chica de pelo rubio recogido en una coleta bastante guapa.

Sakura: Es que no se puede?

Chica: Pues no! Ay no me extraña que con tanta gente mi sasuke ya no se acerque por aquí… si es que todas son unas pirañas…

Sakura: "Y tu no?" No me extraña… si yo fuera el tampoco vendría…

Chica: Pero es que tu no eres el! Que más querías… Te advierto una cosa… esto como te llamas? Yo soy Ino

Sakura: Sakura Haruno.

Ino: Pues bien, Sakura, te advierto que ni se te ocurra acercare a mi Sasuke vale?

Sakura: Ah… es que es tu novio?

Ino: No… Aunque pronto si que será mió!

Sakura: "Si, ya ya…" pues que te vaya bien Ino.

La pelirosada recogió sus cosas y se marchó de allí con un paso entre caminando y corriendo.

Sakura: "no me extraña que Sasuke huya de ellas! Son unas pesadas! Me pregunto donde estará ese chico?"

De golpe la Haruno se para al ver una cabina, busca sus bolsillos hasta encontrar unas monedas y se acerca para llamar.

Sakura: " Tendré que exigir que me compren un móvil… bueno, lo llamaré y así me distraeré un poco"

Y acto seguido empezó a marcar el número de su mejor amigo, el qual ya hasta se sabía de memoria.

Sakura: Hola Naruto! Que tal?

Naruto: Sakura-chan! Pues muy bien, aquí con Hinata te echamos de menos…

Sakura: Bueno, así estáis solos la parejita!

Naruto: Sakura-chan!

Sakura: pues yo estoy fatal… este cole es horrible! Las chicas no son más que unas obsesas!

Chico: Tienes toda la razón…

Sakura se giró.

Sakura: Sa…. Sasuke-kun! Esto… hola!

Sasuke: Hola. Iba a llamar a mi hermano pero se be que el teléfono está ocupado…

Sakura: Espérate un momento por favor que ahora acabo…

Sasuke: Ok.

El Uchiha se acomodó en un banco cercano. La pelirosada se quedó mirándolo con disimula ya que, aunque Naruto y Hinata no paraban de explicar-le cosas, Sakura tenía la mente en otro lugar.

Cuando el crédito se acabó dejo paso a Sasuke para que hablará aunque no fue demasiado lejos. Su conversación con su hermano duró poco rato pero suficiente como para agotar el poco tiempo que quedaba de recreo.

Sakura: Sa… sasuke-kun espera!

El chico en cuestión se giró.

Sasuke: que quieres?

Sakura: Esto… nada es que… como vas hacía el colegio pensé que… bueno… podríamos ir juntos no?

Sasuke: No creo que sea muy buena idea…

Sakura: Eh! A… lo siento n quería molestarte…

Sasuke: eh… no… no es eso… "se puede saber que estoy diciendo…" no es que me molestes… "eso es lo que me debería pasar pero…" es que ya sabes como son las de la clase…

Sakura: "bien! Parece que al menos no le soy un incordio..."Si, unas pesadas…. Debe de ser duro…

Sasuke: si… Bastante…

Sakura: Me alegro de poder, al menos, hablar contigo.

De repente una figura familiar se interpuso en su camino.

Ino: Se puede saber que haces Sakura con mi Sasuke!

Sasuke: yo n soy nada tuyo Ino.

Ino: Sakura te acordarás de esta! Y tanto que si…

Sasuke envió una mirada a Sakura de "yo ya te avisé" y la pelirosa tragó saliva, que seria capaz de hacer esa chica?

Acabé no se si os habrá gustado… Bueno… si podeis plis enviadme algun review  jeje pues eso! bye!


	2. Capitulo 2: the bet

Sakura: Ay! "Uf! Ya es la segunda vez que me pasa hoy… Que manía con poner xinxetas en los zapatos… "

Hacía unos días que todo se estaba volviendo insoportable para Sakura, no solo Ino sino que todas las chicas de su curso se había puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarla…

Sakura: "Hay que ver lo posesivas que son! Me acerco un poquito a Sasuke y ya me quieren matar…"

La pelirosa entro en clase y observo a esas chicas que babeaban mirando a Sasuke que se encontraba en el lado opuesto a ellas.

Sakura: Buenos días Sasuke-kun! "siento miradas de odio a mis espalda…"

El chico en cuestión levantó la cabeza

Sasuke: Hola Sakura

I acto seguido la volvió a bajar.

Ino: Pero será cerda la tía! Que morro! Que rabia me da! Pero quien se ha creído que es! Me parece que tendremos que ser más duras si queremos conseguir algo… "Es injusto… A mi Sasuke ni me contesta…"

Las otras asintieron con la cabeza.

Sakura se sentó en su sitio. Se sentía observada y eso le disgustaba, y mucho…

La puerta se abrió dando un portazo haciendo que toda la clase pusiera atención en ella.

Kakashi: Hola! Encantado! Soy vuestro profesor de Educación física, Kakashi. Por favor bajad todos al patio para empezar la clase.

Todos se levantaron y fueron bajando.

Kakashi: Bueno, hoy haremos unos ejercicios básicos para ver que forma física tenéis. Empezaremos por las carreras haber… mmm… tu (señalo a Ino) y… tu… (Señalo a Sakura) poneros en la línea de salida haréis diez vueltas al patio, la que gane podrá salir conmigo! (gesto de asco por parte de las dos chicas) mejor… la que pierda será esclava de la ganadora durante todo el día!

Ino: "Genial! Ya veras Sakura!"

Sakura: "Esclava de esa! Ni loca! A saber de lo que será capaz! Suerte que siempre se me ha dado bien eso de correr…"

Kakashi: Vamos chicas tres… dos… uno… YA!

Las dos chicas salieron disparadas y, aunque al principio estuvieron codo con codo rápidamente Sakura tomo la delantera. Una vuelta, dos, tres… Ino empezó a mostrar signos de cansancio y incluso tuvo que parar una que otra vez del flato que le había salido, la pelirosa, por el contrario, parecía estar cómoda, sin forzarse.

Ino: "Mierda… no puedo permitir que me gane esa burra! Pero que puedo hacer… que… que!"

La gente de la clase miraban interesados las dos chicas y incluso alguna de las amigas de Ino la empezaron a animar con fuerza ya que todas tenían el deseo de fastidiar a Sakura.

Sakura: "Bien, esto casi esta, casi doblo a Ino… Una vuelta más y…"

La pelirosa pasó por delante de Ino a toda velocidad y estaba a punto de llegar a la meta cuando sintió como una mano la agarraba por detrás haciéndola caer al suelo.

Sakura sintió un fuerte dolor en el tobillo.

Sakura: "o no! Estaba tan cerca…"

La Haruno se intentó levantar aunque volvió a caer, cayo mientras veía a su enemiga pasar por delante suyo y cruzar la meta victoriosa mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de maldad.

Ino: siento que te cayeras cuando estabas tan cerca esclava mía.

Sakura: "Yo la mato!" Ino tramposa! No pienso hacer nada de lo que me digas!

Kakashi: Ui! Y tanto que lo harás… Siento que te cayeras aunque no puedes culpar a Ino por ello (Ino sonrió a Sakura) así que se justa y acepta tu castigo, un trato es un trato!

La pelirosa estaba cabreada, muy cabreada, tanto que sintió impulsos de subir del tejado y tirarlos a los dos hacía abajo.

Kakashi: Y ahora arriba.

Sakura se intentó levantar del suelo aunque el tobillo se volvió a quejar y un gesto de dolor se reflejó en su cara.

Kakashi: mmm… déjame ver… parece que te lo has roto… tendrá que verte la enfermera… alguien la puede acompañar? (algunas manos se levantaron) repito… alguien que no quiera una excusa para saltarse clase la puede acompañar? Nadie? Haber tu, Sasuke, acompáñala por favor.

Sasuke: Ok

Ino: No! Esclava te ordeno que no te lleve Sasuke!

Sasuke: Ino tu mandas sobre Sakura no sobre mi.

Acto seguido, el Uchiha, se agachó y cogió en brazos a Sakura para la envidia de todo el grupito de chicas.

Ino: "Mierda la jugada me ha salido fatal! El próximo día me lesiono yo…"

La pelirosa enrojeció de forma bastante visible y apartó la vista hacia Ino sacándole la lengua.

Los dos subieron hacia la enfermería donde la doctora se apresuró a vendar el tobillo. Sasuke se quedó allí mirándolo hasta que la enfermera salió a buscar más venda.

Sakura: "Que tenso que esta el ambiente tengo que decir algo…" Esto… No veas lo que duele! "Bien Sakura! No se te ocurre nada más inteligente…"

Sasuke: Ya

Sakura: "Solo ya…" jeje casi gano…

Sasuke: Ya lo he visto… Ino no sabe más que hacer trampas…

Sakura: Lo viste! Ya pensaba que me lo había imaginado "Que bien que Sasuke lo sepa… no se porque pero me pone contenta…"

Sasuke: que vas a hacer ahora?

Sakura: Eh?

Sasuke: la obedecerás? Ya sabes de lo que es capaz… te odia

Sakura: Ya… Pero si, seré su esclava… Kakashi tiene razón un trato es un trato.

Sasuke: Pero ella hizo trampas!

Sakura: Si, y ya se lo que va a decirme…

Sasuke: que?

Sakura: Que me aleje de ti… Así que si hoy te hago algo malo… por favor… no me odies

Sasuke: No creo que te odiase por mucho que hiciera "Ups… me parece que me he hido de la lengua."

La pelirosa trazó una hermosa sonrisa en su cara.

Sakura: Gracias

Sasuke la agarró por los hombros fuertemente y fue acercando su cara a la de Sakura cada vez más. La pelirosa sintió su aliento en su cara, cerró los ojos…

Plof!

La puerta se abrió haciendo que los dos se girasen hacia el lado contrario apartándose, muy rojos.

Ino: sakura he venido a ver que tal estabas! " y de paso a ver que hacías con Sasuke"

Sasuke: (un poco rojo) Esto… yo… me voy. "Se puede saber que he estado a punto de hacer!"

Ino: Bye Sasuke!

Sakura: (también muy roja) "Que… Que ha estado a punto de pasar!"

Ino: Sakura, bonita, ya puedes caminar? Por que tengo unos trabajillo para ti…

Sakura asintió con desgana aunque pronto se arrepentiría de haberlo echo… Las 2 subieron a clase donde encontraron a todo el pelotón de chicas.

Ino: Bueno Sakura aquí viene lo 1 que tienes que hacer…

Sakura: Y lo último que pienso hacer! Hiciste trampas!

Ino: Si, si… Lo que tu digas… Mira ves ese despacho de allí (señaló hacia la izquierda) pues es de Kakashi quiero que vayas allí y que te lo intentes ligar

Las pelirosa miró a Ino sin creerse aún lo que esta le acababa de pedir.

Sakura: Yo… ligarme… a… Kakashi… Tu estas loca!

Ino: No, no, dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera!

Sakura: "Condenada!" Y se puede saber que le he de decir?

Ino: Oh! Usa tu imaginación! Aunque también, si no quieres, puedes hacer una prueba alternativa.

Sakura: Dime, cual?

Ino: Muy fácil! No te tienes que acercar a Sasuke en mucho, mucho tiempo! A que soy generosa!

La pelirosa se dirigió con paso rápido hacía el despacho de el profesor de gimnasia

Sakura: "condenada Ino! Pero no voy a caer en su juego"

Ino: sakura espera! "Esto no es lo que yo quería" no hace falta que lo hagas!

Chica 1: Si, si que hace falta! Será muy divertido! Eso por molestar a mi sasuke!

Sakura: "Su Sasuke? Estas están fatal…" No, está bien, lo haré!

Y la pelirosa se fue acercando más y más hasta estar casi al frente del despacho, tragó saliva, se abrió el escote, se maquillo un poco y picó a la puerta con suavidad…

* * *

Me ha salido un poco corto xDD Primero de todo:

kaolla11x9: Muchísimas gracias! bueno pues aquí esta la continuación! Espero que te guste...

Saku Kitsune: Arigato! (no se seguro si va así…) Si que es verdad que, para alegría mía cada vez hay más SakuSasu. Yupi! Me parece que si yo fuera Ino también actuaría igual xDD Ya de paso aprovecho para decir (como me enrollo…) que me encanta tu fic! Continúalo pronto xDD

Y por último agradecer a todos los que leísteis mi historia! Espero que os gustase…

Bueno ya sabéis: Reviews plis!


	3. Capítulo 3: snow's day

Wola! Por fin escribí el3 capitulo nunca me decidia... espero que os guste!

* * *

Sakura: Kakashi?

La pelirosa picó a la puerta con suavidad

Kakashi: Si? Haruno? Que quieres? Pasa, pasa…

Sakura: Si! "En menudo lío me he metido uf!"

La Haruno empujó suavemente la puerta y respiró hondo.

Sakura: Esto… es que… "Vamos piensa algo…"

Kakashi: Si?

La pelirosa vio un libro de naturales sobre la mesa.

Sakura: "Ju! Ya lo tengo" Esto… Kakashi…

Se agachó a coger el libro mientras, de paso, dejaba ver más su escote.

Sakura: Hay una cosa que no entiendo… Mmmm…. haber donde esta…

Kakashi: Eh… si… si… tu… tu pregunta lo que quieras… "Ay! Ay! Ay! Menudo pervertido estoy echo… no se me puede ir le vista de esta manera! Que es una alumna…"

Sakura: Ya esta! Que me podrías explicar esto…

La pelirosa señaló una página mientras medio se tiraba encima de el en una postura un poco comprometida.

Kakashi: Esto… a… esto… la reproducción… bueno… es que verás yo no hago esta materia… Y…

Sakura: (poniendo cara inocente) Y? Es que no lo sabes…

Kakashi: Es que bueno… digo no… digo… "por dios Kakashi aclámate! Que es una alumna, una a-lum-na… solo eso… si, si…"

Sakura: (agachándose y dejando ver el escote) si? "si es que todos son unos pervertidos… bueno, esto ya casi esta…"

Alguien picó a la puerta.

Sakura: "condenada Ino… seguro que es ella por que me fastidia ahora!" Profesor… No me va a explicar eso… Ya abrirá luego…

Kakashi: Lo siento Haruno… Tengo que abrir "Y de paso escaparme de ella… Que seria lo que quería… No Kakashi! No pienses nada raro de la pobre e inocente Haruno… Ella solo quería que le explicaras lo que no entiende… solo eso…" Si? Quien es?

Alguien empujó la puerta y entró.

Sakura: Sa… Sasuke-kun!

La pelirosa rápidamente se sentó en una postura normal y tapó el escote.

Sasuke: Sa… Sakura? Que haces aquí?

Sakura: Yo… es que… "rápido piensa algo…" es que… es que le estaba diciendo que no me parecía justo eso de que tuviera que ser la esclava de Ino.

La pelirosa puso una sonrisa falsa en su cara

Sakura: Verdad que si kakashi?

Kakashi: si, esto si…. Claro… "Ay! Ay! Ay! Por que no le habrá dicho la verdad! No… no puede ser que viniera con segundas intenciones…"

Sakura: Y tu, Sasuke-kun? Que haces aquí?

Sasuke: Yo? Bueno es que Ino me dijo que el (señaló hacia Kakashi) me estaba llamando…

Kakashi: Yo?

Sakura: "Ino! Cacho cerda! Así que era esto lo que querías, que Sasuke me viera ligando con Kakashi!" Esto, bueno… Yo me voy… adiós Sasuke-kun hasta mañana!

Sasuke: adiós

Kakashi: "Y a mi ni me despide… que chica más rara…"

La pelirosa salió del despacho en dirección a la clase.

Ino: Que tal fue Sakura?

Dijo mientras le ponía una gran sonrisa falsa que la pelirosa imitó.

Sakura: Mejor de lo que tu hubieras querido bonita! "Al menos Sasuke no nos vio…"

Ino: Y bien, lo hiciste?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

Ino: Bien, ahora mi segunda orden…

Sakura: Dijiste que solo era una!

Ino: Yo dije eso?

Sakura: Si, aunque me parece que tu celebro es demasiado pequeño como para guardar semejante información…

Ino: Que insinúas!

Sakura: Yo? Nada, lo digo claramente, tonta!

Ino: Que!

Sakura: Pues eso, bonita, digo, fea! En tu cabeza solo hay una cosa, Sasuke! Sasuke por aquí, Sasuke por allá… Madura chica!

Ino: Oh! No critiques a las otras de tus errores!

Sakura: Que!

Ino: Pues eso, bonita, digo, fea! Que a ti también te gusta Sasuke, o no?

Sakura: "a mi… Sasuke?" Mi vida no te importa! Adiós que vaya mal!

Ino: Ciao, que vaya fatal!

La pelirosa salió de la clase casi corriendo y llegó a la calle, llovía.

Sakura empezó a correr en dirección a casa intentando mojarse lo menos posible aunque iba por el parque cuando, toda empapada decidió sentarse en un banco, estaba demasiado cansada.

Sakura: "No paro de darle vueltas a lo último que dijo Ino… A mi me gusta Sasuke? A ver… el es amable, cuando quiere… por que también puede ser un borde… y… conmigo siempre se ha portado bien… y… y me ayudó ese día en gimnasia… y… y casi me besa en la enfermería… casi me besa!"

La pelirosa notó como, de repente, su cara se ponía de un color rojo intenso.

Sakura: "Cálmate! Cálmate! No, supongo que solo me lo pareció… no, no pudo ser…"

Un paraguas se posó encima de ella haciendo que las gotas no impactasen en su ropa ya mojada.

La Haruno se giró.

Sasuke: No deberías pararte aquí con toda esta lluvia… cojeras una pulmonía.

Sakura: eh... si… gracias…

La pelirosa miró a los ojos a el Uchiha y sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir muy rápido, bajó la vista.

Sakura: "No, no puede ser! No me digas que Ino tenía razón!"

Sasuke: Vamos?

Sakura: A… a donde?

Sasuke: Pues a donde va a ser! A tu casa! No querrás irte tu sola sin paraguas… pero mira como estas…

Sakura: "A... mi… casa… piensa acompañarme hasta allí? Que amable es…" esto… Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke: Si?

Sakura: gracias!

La pelirosa trazó una sonrisa en su cara y se sitió junto al Uchiha debajo del paraguas, un paraguas estrecho que les obligaba a estar muy juntos, uno al lado del otro.

Sakura: Esto... Sasuke-kun… seguro que no te molesto?

Sasuke: Que pesada! No te he dicho ya mil veces que no… total tu casa me cae de camino… y arrímate más que te vas a mojar…

El Uchiha agarró el brazo de la pelirosa tirando de ella hacia el, los dos enrojecieron.

Sakura: "Siento como si mi corazón me fuera a estallar… que hago? Que digo?" Esto… Sasuke-kun… es aquí… (señalo su casa) "no se si sentirme triste o alegre por que todo esto haya acabado…"

Sasuke: Bueno, pues adiós…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!

El Uchiha se giró.

Sakura: esto… es que ya que me has acompañado… pues que si querías… tomar algo…

Sasuke: Bueno, vale.

Una sonrisa se trazó en la cara de la pelirosa.

Sakura: ven, pasa!

Los dos entraron en la casa, esta no era muy grande aunque si acogedora, suelos de parquet y paredes turquesa adornadas con cuadros de pintores no demasiado conocidos. Los muebles, de diseño, eran blancos o rosas y las ventanas tenían unos pequeños mosaicos de colores.

Sakura: ponte cómodo, voy a cambiarme y a preparar algo… Que quieres?

Sasuke: Cualquier cosa…

Sakura: mmm… que te parece una taza de chocolate caliente? Con este tiempo apetece…

Sasuke: Vale.

Sakura: ok! Ahora vuelvo…

Sasuke: Ok, mira, nieva

Sakura: Guau! Que bonito!

La pelirosa miró como los finos copos se iban posando sobre una calle cada vez más blanca y, luego, fue hacia su habitación a ponerse ropa seca.

Sakura: "Que me pongo? Tiene que ser algo especial… pero que no parezca que me lo he puesto por el… nada me sirve!"

La Haruno siguió remirando en su armario hasta decidirse por un vestido anaranjado que le llegaba más o menos hasta la cintura y de mangas largas.

Sakura: "Si, perfecto! Y ahora a hacer el chocolate"

La pelirosa tiró hacia la cocina, aunque no sin antes pasar por el salón donde, Sasuke, se quedó mirando su vestido.

Sasuke: esto, sakura, te queda…. Bien…

Sakura: Gracias! "bien, no solo se ha fijado sino que me lo ha dicho! Esto cada vez esta mejor" ahora vengo, un momento!

La pelirosa fue hacia la cocina, puso al fuego una tableta de chocolate para fundir y espero a que este estuviera listo. Mientras abrió unas galletas y las puso en una bandeja.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun ya esta!

Y sirvió las dos tazas.

Sakura: No se si me habrá salido muy bien…

Sasuke: esta muy rico, gracias

Los dos fueron devorando el chocolate y las galletas, una tras otra, mientras hablando de tonterías.

Cuando quisieron acordar ya habían pasado dos horas.

Sasuke: será mejor que vaya tirando hacia casa…

Sakura: Si…

Los dos tiraron hacia la puerta. Sasuke la abrió y la cerró al instante.

Sasuke: Jolin! Como nieva! "a ver como vuelvo yo a casa…"

Sakura: Sasuke-kun… esta muy lejos tu casa?

Sasuke: Pues si, bastante…

Un rayo surco el cielo.

Sakura: Y… piensas volver así… No puedes llamar a alguien para que te venga a buscar?

Sasuke: Que va… en casa solo vivo con mi hermano Itachi y dudo que este venga a por mi…

Sakura: Pero no te puedes ir así! Tu solo!

Sasuke: Y que quieres que haga?

Un fuerte trueno sonó.

Sakura: Quédate! Quédate aquí…

Sasuke: eh? Pero…

Sakura: Si sales así te va a dar algo! Por favor, Sasuke-kun quédate! Te lo suplico!

Sasuke: Pero…

Sakura: Por favor!

El Uchiha miro el cielo y la calle blanca.

Sasuke: Esta bien…

Sakura: Ok! Me alegro!

Una sonrisa se trazo en el rostro de la pelirosa.

Sakura: Voy a llamar a mi madre… supongo que no tendrá problema.

Sasuke: Ok.

La pelirosa desapareció de la estancia dejando al Uchiha solo.

Sasuke: "No se si debería haber aceptado… no quería causar problemas… aunque también tiene razón… no puedo volver a mi casa así…"

La pelirosa entro en el salón visiblemente colorada.

Sakura: esto… Sasuke-kun… acabo de llamar a mi madre y me a dicho que donde trabaja también esta nevando y que no puede volver… se va a dormir a casa de una amiga…

Sasuke: Eh! Entonces estaremos…. Solos…

Sakura asintió con la cabeza muy roja.

Sakura: si, solos…

* * *

Que os ha parecido? Espero que os gustase... Este capítulo se me ocurrió xk en mi casa a nevado! xDD soy feliz!

Karura-Chan: gracias la verdad es que Ino ya se ha quedado como mala de la historia xDD era la única que podia hacerlo... xk k Hinata haga eso... la verdad lo dudo mucho!

Saskechan: Me alegro mucho de que te gustase! y mas si como dices solo te gusta sasunaru. A mi el yaoi no es que no me guste solo que lo que no me gusta es leer yaoi de personajes que no lo son... me parece que solo me e aclarado yo xDD bueno da pues eso que me alegro que te gustase el fic!

Guety: Gracias! espero que este capitulo tmb te guste...

Bueno pues eso! Ya sabeis reviews plis! que questa unos segundos escribirlos y te hacen muy feliz cuando los recibes (los que escribis historias ya me entendeis xDD) DEWWS!


	4. Capitulo 4: alone in the house

Wola! por fin acabe el cuarto capitulo! Primero de todo decir q sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry y sorry (por si alguien no sabe ingles quiere decir lo siento... (hay alguien que no sepa?)) entre el sant jordi de mi cole (fiesta catalana en la que se escriben historias y se hace un concurso) las vacaciones (xk n he estado en casa) y los examenes no he tenido tiempo... lo siento! pero ya sta jeje bueno, spero que os guste!

Por cierto, que nunca lo pongo, naruto no es mio (que más queria xDD) es de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ahora si, que disfruteis!

* * *

Sakura se acomodó en el sof�, roja, sin mirar a Sasuke. Mientras este, por su parte, se sentaba en el lado contrario.

Las miradas de los dos se dirigían hacia sitios opuestos y el ambiente en la sala era aún más frío que en el exterior.

Pasó un minuto, dos, tres… el silencio se había apoderado de la estancia.

Sakura: Esto… Sasuke-kun…

El Uchiha respondió un "si?" sin si quiera mirarla.

Sakura: Esto… "Que digo… que digo… uf! Los dos solos… en casa… mama, papa yo os mato! A quien se le ocurre irse de viaje de negocios esta semana… y quedarse en casa de una amiga… uf! Uf!" jeje

Sasuke: "Mierda… solos… en esta casa… Y si pasa algo… No! No tengo que pensar eso… aunque estemos solos no tiene que ocurrir nada… o... si? No! No! Por que tendría que nevar justamente hoy!"

Sakura: Esto… Quieres cenar algo?

El Uchiha miró el reloj eran ya las nueve y media.

Sasuke: E… bueno…

Sakura: Y… Que quieres? "Que bien cocinaré para Sasuke! … por que me alegro por esa tontería…"

Sasuke: Cualquier cosa…

Sakura: Eso no me lo pone fácil… dame alguna pista…

Sasuke: lo que haya

Sakura: Y si lo que hago no te gusta?

Sasuke: Con el hambre que tengo me lo como todo así que tranquila…

Sakura: … "Que insinúa…" Voy a ver que hay…

La pelirosa empezó a salir de la sala.

Sasuke: (corriendo hacia ella) Espera, te ayudo.

Sakura: Da igual… no hace falta… "Si esta Sasuke de por medio seguro que me pongo más nerviosa y me sale peor…"

Sasuke: Tranquila… Ya estoy acostumbrado a esto de la cocina, mi hermano tiene tanto morro que me hace hacer la comida cada día…

Sakura: (con una sonrisa) Jeje bueno, si insistes…

Sasuke: Insisto.

Sakura: Pues… vamos… "así que es el quien cocina… ai ai! Seguro que encuentra mi comida malísima…"

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la estancia y sacaron todos los utensilios. Visto la poca variedad de la nevera se decidieron por hacer unas tortillas y una ensalada variada. Al poco rato la Haruno estaba ocupada cortando lechuga y el Uchiha batiendo huevos, tensos, sin hablarse.

Sakura: Esto… "Uf… ya volvemos a estar callados… tengo que decir algo… pero que?" esto… me pasas los… los… los tomates? "Bien! Yupi por mi inteligencia! Eso es lo mejor que se decir!"

Sasuke: Ten.

Sakura: "Ten, ten y ya esta? Aunque el tema no da para mucho…"

Sasuke: Como lo llevas?

Sakura: Esto… bien… bien… jeje aunque preparar una ensalada no es que tenga mucho misterio… Y a ti… como te va?

Sasuke: Ya casi esta.

De nuevo silencio.

Sakura: esto…

Mas silencio.

Sasuke: e…

Y aún más silencio, un silencio que duro aproximadamente diez u once minutos hasta que los dos acabaron.

Sakura: Bueno, ves poniendo la mesa que ahora voy!

Sasuke: ok, te espero.

El Uchiha desapareció por la puerta cargado con vasos, platos y demás. A los pocos minutos la pelirosa siguió la misma dirección.

Sakura: "… donde me siento? Al lado de Sasuke? Es donde me gustaría sentarme pero tal vez le recuerdo a esas pesadas del cole… entonces en su diagonal? No… no… muy lejano… Delante? Si… será lo mejor… pero… pero…"

Mientras Sasuke contemplaba con intriga como la pelirosa se había quedado plantada en medio de la estancia con una ensalada y una tortilla en la mano.

Sasuke: "Que hace esta? Esta escena es de risa y todo…" Esto… Sakura… siéntate no?

Sakura: Eh… si… si…

Aunque esta ni se movió.

El Uchiha al ver eso aparto levemente la silla de su lado y la señalo.

Sasuke: Vamos… no es tan difícil…

Sakura: Eh… si… claro… perdona… " a su lado! Quiere que me siente a su lado! Yupi!"

La Haruno dejó todo en la mesa y empezó a sentarse, en ese momento la luz se apagó por un breve instante.

Sasuke: eh?

Sakura: No hay que preocuparse… será la tormenta que…

De golpe todo quedo oscuro y una a una las luces de la casa dejaron de brillar.

Sakura: sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun? Donde estas…

Sasuke: Sakura?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun?

De golpe la pelirosa notó como alguien le agarraba la mano, enrojeció.

Sakura: Sa… Sa… Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: ah… esto… lo siento si te molesta… pero… pensé que… bueno…

Sakura: Gracias!

Sasuke: Va… vamos… Tienes velas o algo?

Sakura: Eh… si… si… creo que están en la cocina… aunque la casa es nueva y no se muy bien… a demás esta casa… de noche… no me gusta nada… me da… miedo…

Sasuke: "miedo?" vamos, tranquila, ya veras como pronto vuelve la luz.

Sakura: No… no es solo por la luz… es que… bueno… la familia que tenia antes esta casa tenia una hija de más o menos nuestra edad, no se sabe muy bien lo que le paso… pero… acabo… bueno… la mataron… en el ático… ya se que es una tontería… y que los fantasmas no existen pero es que… algunas noches oigo golpes y gritos en el ático…

Sasuke: Será tu imaginación…

Sakura: si… claro… " me lo imaginaba no me cree… aunque quien me creería?"

Sasuke: aunque si tu dices que los oyes… bueno, que más da! Yo estoy aquí así que si pasa algo te protegeré. Ui! Que cursi ha quedado eso… "Y tan cursi! Pero se puede saber que digo!" Y ahora vamos a por las velas.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke: si?

Sakura: Gracias, muchas gracias.

Y los dos se dirigieron lentamente hacia la cocina, procurando no tropezar con nada (aunque se dieron unos cuantos (bastantes) golpes) hasta encontrar en un cajón dos velas y encenderlas. Aún con esta luz la casa estaba muy oscura.

Sasuke: Y ahora… que hacemos?

Sakura: Me parece que lo mejor será acabar de comer lo que falta y irnos a dormir que si no mañana no nos levantan ni con el sonido de diez mil trompetas.

Sasuke: Si, tienes razón.

Los dos, a la luz de las velas hicieron lo que sakura había relatado anteriormente y se dirigieron al piso superior.

Sakura: Bueno, Sasuke-kun, tu puedes dormir aquí, en la habitación de mis padres. Es una cama de matrimonio, supongo que no te importará…

Sasuke: Eh… no, no claro. Y tu?

Sakura: Yo dormiré en mi habitación, esa de allí, la de la puerta rosa.

Sasuke: ok…

Sakura: jeje pues… eso…

Sasuke: Pues buenas noches.

Sakura: Buenas noches!

Ninguno de los dos se movió, esperando a que fuera el otro el que diera el paso. A fin el Uchiha se decidió.

Sasuke: Bueno… eh… que duermas bien.

Sakura: igualmente

El Uchiha dio media vuelta y fue hacia la habitación mientras, la pelirosa, lo veía con tristeza alejarse.

Un gran rayo surcó el cielo.

Sakura: "será mejor que yo también me vaya a dormir… no me gustan las tormentas!"

La Haruno se acercó a la ventana y descubrió como poco a poco la nieve que antes cubría la calle se había fundido y como en su lugar ahora caía una feroz tormenta. Cuando acabó de mirar bajó la persiana y se metió en la cama apagando la vela de un soplo.

Todo quedó en silencio, demasiado silencio.

Un gran trueno resonó por toda la casa haciendo que la pelirosa se estremeciera.

Sakura: "uf! No se si podré dormir en toda la noche!"

Debían ser las dos o las tres cuando, la Haruno, empezó a oír unos fuertes y seguidos ruidos.

Sakura: "la lluvia no me va a dejar tranquila o que? Aunque que es este ruido? Suena como truenos pero no puede ser… son muy seguidos! O no! No me digas que vienen del ático!"

La pelirosa escucho atentamente y dejó escapar un leve grito al darse cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Sakura: "Vamos cálmate! Cálmate! Cálmate! Ya sabes lo que dijo Sasuke, es tu imaginación, tu imaginación!"

La Haruno se relajó y intentó dormir aunque no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama y de escuchar inconcientemente los misteriosos ruidos. Saltó de la cama de un brinco y se apresuró a correr hacia su destino.

Mientras, Sasuke, ajeno a todo esto, hacía ya rato que dormía.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: e…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Despierta por favor!

Sasuke: No hermanito… aún no… quiero dormir… un poco… más…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Sakura? Que haces aquí! No has visto la hora que es?

Sakura: Emm…. Las dos y media?

Sasuke: Casi, y tres cuartos, por si no lo sabias a esa hora la gente duerme.

El Uchiha bostezó.

Sakura: lo siento muchísimo Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Nada… nada… da igual… y bien que querías?

Sakura: Eh… yo…. "tal vez me toma por loca… que hago le digo? O no?" eh… nada… nada…

Sasuke: Como que nada! Por algo me habrás despertado no? Digo yo… "con el sueño que tengo…"

Sakura: Eh… yo… "estaba tan asustada que solo pensé en despertarlo pero ahora…" yo...

Sasuke: si?

Sakura: Bueno… sabes la historia del ático que te conté antes? Pues bien… hoy he oído golpes y… y me ha dado mucho miedo! "Ahora es cuando dirá que soy tonta por creer estas bobadas y bla bla bla"

Sasuke: Por que tonterías te preocupas! Sería el viento o alguna cosa así…

Sakura: Ya pero…

Otra vez los golpes volvieron a sonar pero con más fuerza aún, la pelirosa se estremeció.

Sasuke: Bueno… mucho el viento no parece…

Sakura: ves… a que da miedo…

Sasuke: …

Sakura: Que… que hacemos…

Sasuke: Que quieres que hagamos?

Sakura: Eh… no se…

Unos nuevos golpes.

Sakura: Kya! Esto da mucho miedo!

Sasuke: … es muy raro…

Sakura: Y tan raro!

Sasuke: Vamos a ver que es.

Sakura: Que! "no lo dirá en serio!"

Sasuke: Lo que oyes, vamos. Si no sabemos que es no me dejaras dormir en toda la noche y apuesto lo que sea a que mañana tampoco podrás dormir, ni pasado, ni al otro…

Sakura: Pero… Pero…

Sasuke: Vamos.

El Uchiha cogió la mano de la pelirosa (la cual se puso toda roja) y se encaminaron hacia el ático, subiendo la vieja escalera de madera. Los golpes, mientras tanto, y para el horror de Sakura, iban haciéndose más y más fuertes y intensos, más y más… hasta que, por fin, llegaron a la pequeña puertecita marrón del final. Sasuke se acercó al mango para entrar pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando la puerta empezó a abrirse toda sola lentamente. A los dos se les heló la sangre.

* * *

Os gusto? No es que sea de los que mejor me han quedado pero bueno... Espero que si! Estoy muy feliz porque en el ultimo capitulo recibí muchos reviews! 10! ni me lo creo MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Espero que sigais así jeje :) Bueno, passo a contestarlos:

sakurasasuke: Muchisimas gracias! jeje me alegro de que te guste! espero que este tambien...

kaolla11x9: Siento haberme retrasado tanto! Pero me pone muy contenta que te intereses tanto por mi historia xDD a mi tmb me gustaria ver la cara de Ino! seria de foto!

SasukeSess: Gracias!

So Uchiha: xDD tranquila dentro de muy poquito llegara el beso (queria ponerlo en este capitulo pero n pudo ser jeje)

katsu: Gracias :)

Lalaith: pues ya lo he continuado jeje me alegro de que te guste!

Luna Kyouyama: Gracias

Sabr: Yo tmb me aburro con tanto Yaoi... me alegra que te guste!

Saku Kitsune: jajaja que penso tu mente pervertida? xDD ya lei tu historia! me encanto si n recuerdo mal (espero k n...) te deje review verdad? dime k si o me dara algo... xDD

Hasta aqui! gracias a todos los que leisteis la histtoria y sobretodo a los q dejasteis review.

Espero que me mandeis en este capitulo tmb! Bye!


	5. Capitulo 5: the life change

El quinto capitulo! kya no me lo creo! de verdad he echo tantos? Este capitulo me gusta mucho! (aunque quizas no sea la más apropiada para decirlo...) espero que os guste! más que el cuarto... (con los pocos reviews que recibi... snif snif!) aunque la verdad es que el cuarto era de transcision, para poder escribir este me encantan los SasuSaku :)

por cierto Naruto no es mio sino de Masashi Kishimoto (se escribe así... espero k si! es que no puedo comprovarlo...)

Bueno, k disfruteis del capitulo!

* * *

La puerta se fue abriendo lentamente, más y más… Crujía al abrirse produciendo un ruido que se escampaba por toda la casa. Sakura cogió con fuerza el brazo del Uchiha, espantada, el, simplemente se sorprendió y siguió contemplando como la puerta seguía abriéndose…

Sakura: Mama! Se puede saber que haces aquí! No sabes el susto que me ha llevado!

La pelirosa dejó ir el brazo de Sasuke con disimulo mientras este respiraba aliviado al ver que los golpes no provenían de esa maldición que la pelirosa quería hacerle creer, sino de una mujer delgada y bonita, de pelo rosa y sorprendente parecido con su hija.

Madre: lo siento! Vine en cuando paró de llover pero me dio pena molestaros!

La Haruno enrojeció.

Sakura: Mo… molestarnos?

Madre: (con una sonrisa): Eso mismo.

Sakura: Por cierto, mama, este es Sasuke-kun, mi AMIGO "por desgracia"

Sasuke: Encantado

Madre: Encantada, bonito, bueno, Sakura, me voy a dormir a tu cama que estoy muy cansada. Buenas noches!

Sakura: Buenas noches! … … Un momento! A mi cama? Como que a mi cama!

Madre: No pretenderás que duerma con tu AMIGUITO, no? No creo que al le guste mucho la idea…

Sakura: "lo de AMIGUITO sobraba…"

Sasuke: "No me gusta nada la idea! Antes no duermo…"

Sakura: Pero… nosotros…

Madre: Que durmáis bien!

Sakura: Escúchame mama! No podemos dormir los dos en tu cama!

Sasuke: eh?

Madre: Por que no?

Sakura: Por que va a ser! Porque es doble, de matrimonio, PARA DOS!

Sasuke: "Que!"

Madre: Y? Hija no te entiendo…

Sakura: Como vamos a dormir los dos en una cama!

Madre: Durmiendo, hay Sakura, no seas caprichosa! Buenas noches!

Sakura: Mama! Espera!

La pelirosa ve con horror como esta va desapareciendo poco a poco por el pasillo.

Sakura: Mama! "Voy a dormir en la misma cama que Sasuke! No se si reír o llorar…"

Sasuke: Se ha ido… "Sakura y yo en una cama…" vamos…

Los dos entraron en la habitación en la que, hace ya un buen rato, dormía el Uchiha tranquilamente.

Sakura: Esto…

Sasuke: Vamos, duerme tranquila en la cama, por mi no te preocupes, yo dormiré en el suelo.

Sakura: En el suelo?

Sasuke: Si, será lo mejor… "Aunque vaya nochecita que me espera…"

Sakura: No, Sasuke-kun! No puedo permitir algo así, yo te invité a passar la noche aquí, vamos, yo dormiré en el suelo…

Sasuke: de ninguna manera…

Sakura: Entonces ven a la cama… conmigo.

Sasuke: Pero…

Sakura: Tranquilo, la cama es muy grande, podemos dormir los dos bien.

Sasuke: Pero… " Sakura, soy un hombre… o no te das cuenta!"

Sakura: Vamos, yo confío en ti, se que no intentarás hacerme nada.

Sasuke: … "pero yo no estoy tan seguro…" Bueno, vale…

Los dos se estiraron en la cama, en lados opuestos, sin mirarse siquiera, muy rojos.

Sakura: "Duermo en la misma cama que Sasuke! Me parece que no voy a dormir en toda la noche!"

La pelirosa intentó conciliar el sueño pero su cabeza estaba, sin quererlo, en lo que ocurría en el lado opuesto a ella.

Notó como dos brazos la abrazaban calidamente por detrás y como Sasuke le susurraba al oído un "tranquila". La pelirosa enrojeció aún más mientras notaba como el Uchiha la cogía con fuerza.

Se giró, hasta ponerse de cara a el, y vio como sus ojos negros se posaban en ella, solo en ella, mirándola como si no hubiera nada más, mirándola como si fuera a desaparecer en breve, intensamente. Sakura bajó la cabeza pensando en que si seguía mirándolo iba a explotar de lo roja que estaba. Sasuke la besó en la frente, con suavidad, cosa que hizo que la pelirosa volviera a mirarlo sin poder evitarlo, cosa que hizo que las dos miradas intensas volvieran a encontrarse, i fue entonces, cuando los dos juntaron sus labios, juntándose en un largo beso, un beso seguido de un cálido abrazo. Uno abrazaba al otro con fuerza, sin soltarlo, haciendo que les invadiera una gran sensación de tranquilidad.

Y, poco a poco, los dos se fueron quedando dormidos…

Madre: Sakura! Sasuke! Despertaros! Vamos! Que llegareis tarde al colegio…

El grito que su madre había dado desde la cocina llego poco a poco al oído de la pelirosa quien, sin embargo, no abrió aún los ojos.

Madre: Vamos! No me hagáis subir!

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos enrojeciendo al ver que, el Uchiha, seguía a su lado, abrazándola pese a estar dormido.

Sakura: Ya voy mami!

Luego se dirigió a el que dormía a su lado y se quedó mirándolo largo rato. Su rostro estaba lleno de tranquilidad, de paz. Lentamente, y sin poder evitarlo, acerco su cara para besarlo, con cuidado, para no despertarlo. Luego puso su mejor sonrisa en la cara.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Despierta!

Sasuke: No grites tanto… Ya estaba despierto…

La pelirosa enrojeció fuertemente.

Sakura: A… esto.. bajamos… "Vaya pifiada!"

El Uchiha asintió con la cara y los bajaron lentamente las escaleras.

En el comedor encontraron la madre de la pelirosa, de pie, llevando los últimos platos, frente a una mesa con huevos fritos, beicon, pastas, leche…

Sasuke: "Jo… si que comen! Yo que desayuno lecho y ya esta…"

Madre: Bien, bonitos, sentaros.

Sakura: Si, si, vamos Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Sasuke-kun? Porque Sasuke-kun y no Sasuke?

Sakura: Eh?

Madre: Mmm… si tiene razón… porque pones el –kun? No sois tan AMIGOS?

Sakura: Eh… yo… no se… es la costumbre… "Yo la mato!"

Sasuke: Vamos, prueba, llámame Sasuke, solo Sasuke…

Lo dijo en un tono tan amable que hizo que la pelirosa se sonrojara.

Sakura: vamos, Sasuke, sentémonos! "Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… suena raro…"

LoS dos se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

Madre: Bueno, decidme, como fue anoche?

Los dos se pusieron muy muy pero que muy rojos.

Sakura: Esto… Bien… normal… como querías que fuera?

Sasuke: si, eso… "claro, claro…"

Madre: ju ju

Sakura: Bueno, mama, vamos tirando hacia el cole, k vamos tardísimo… "No soportaría más preguntas como esta…"

Madre: Espera Sakura!

Sakura: Si?

Madre: Hoy vuelve pronto, sin entretenerte, vale? Que tengo que decirte un a cosa muy importante.

Sakura: mama si llego a casa tres horas antes que tu! Hoy no tengo tarde… Bueno, nos vamos, bye!

Sasuke: Adiós y Gracias!

Madre: de nada bonito, vuelve cuando quieras!

Sakura: Adiós!

Los dos salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron hacia el instituto.

De pronto, el Uchiha, cogió la mano de la pelirosa tirando con fuerza de ella.

Sasuke: Vamos, que llegaremos tarde!

Sakura: eh… si… si… "Kya! Me ha cogido la mano!"

Voz: Sakura-chan!

La pelirosa se paró en seco, girándose, para descubrir quien la llamaba.

Eran dos, un chico rubio, de ojos azules que repetía insistentemente su nombre y una chica, de ojos blancos, pelo negro y aspecto de tímida.

Sakura: Naruto! Hinata-chan! Cuanto tiempo! Que hacéis aquí!

Hinata: ho… hola Sakura-chan!

Sakura: sasuke-ku…. Digo Sasuke, podemos esperar un momento por favor?

Sasuke: si, si claro, pero date prisa.

Naruto: Vaya sakura-chan! No nos habías dicho que tenías novio!

Los dos enrojecieron aunque la pelirosa más visiblemente. Se soltaron de la mano.

Sakura: no… no es mi novio… "auque tampoco se puede decir que no lo sea"

Naruto: Claro, claro, yo te creo! (véase tono irónico)

Sakura: Ejem! Bueno, me parece que es otra la que se ha echado novio, eh Hinata-chan?

Hinata: Eh… bueno… yo…

Naruto: Si! (sonrisa) somos novios desde hace dos días! Tanto se nota!

Sakura: "En serio! Yo que lo había dicho para hacerlos rabiar!" Ui! Eso me lo perdí! Ven aquí Hinata-chan!

Las dos chicas se apartaron un poco de los demás.

Sakura: Felicidades! Cuenta! Cuenta! Como fue? Por fin se decidió! O fuiste tu?

Hinata: yo… y no sabes como me costó… se lo dije… bueno… le escribí, una… carta…

Sakura: Una carta?

Hinata: Si, y se la di… i el se la leyó.. y… me dijo que a el también le gustaba y me beso… y… mira!

Sakura: Que bien! " Una carta? Así que una carta… tal vez yo debería escribir una también a Sasuke… Y el? Que me diría? Ayer me besó… pero tal vez no quiere nada serio conmigo… pero… tengo que hacerlo! Si no nunca lo sabré! Si decidido, le escribiré!"

Hinata: Sakura-chan?

Sakura: eh… venga, volvamos!

Hinata: Si.

Sasuke: sakura… Llegamos tarde…

Sakura: Si! Bueno, me ha encantado veros! Que os vaya bien! Ya os llamaré y quedamos!

Naruto: Eso espero!

Hinata: Hasta otra!

Efectivamente la clase ya había empezado cuando los dos llegaron.

Sakura: Uf! Tendríamos que estar aquí hace media hora!

Sasuke: venga, entremos…

Picaron a la puerta y se sentaron en sus sitios. La pelirosa no tardó en sentir las miradas asesinas que le lanzaron todas las de la clase. Rió, que cara pondrían si se enteraran de que Sasuke pasó la noche en su casa? Que cara pondrían si se enterasen de que la besó? Le gustaría saberlo…

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad aunque Ino se acercó más de un par de veces para pedirle explicaciones.

Al fin llegó la hora de irse a casa…

Sakura: bye Sasuke!

Sasuke: Espera! Te acompaño a casa!

Sakura: Eh? "me acompaña a casa!"

La pelirosa enrojeció.

Sasuke: vamos.

Sakura: Eh… si, si…

Los dos tiraron hacia la calle aunque antes la Haruno se volvió hacia Ino para sacarle la lengua.

Caminaron juntos, hablando de lo primero que les pasaba por la cabeza, tranquilos, sin saber aún lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Al llegar a casa la Haruno subió rápidamente a su habitación y cogió papel y lápiz.

Sakura: "vamos cálmate, no puede ser tan difícil! Dile lo que sientes… Piensa en el… Sasuke… por que me gusta tanto? El es amable, guapo, simpático, misterioso, perfecto… Kya! Por que costará tanto esto!"

Pero una vez empezó a escribir, y pese a tener que arrugar el papel varias veces, la Haruno comprendió que no era tan difícil. Al fin acabó la carta y al guardó en un sobre en un cajón, escondida, mañana se la daría!

Oyó como la puerta se abría así que bajó abajo.

Sakura: mama! Papa! Ya has vuelto? Como fue todo?

Padre: Hija… yo… yo… lo siento… lo siento mucho…

Sakura: Eh? Porque?

Madre: esto… tenemos que decirte algo que no te va a gustar…

Sakura: que pasa!

Madre: Sakura… la empresa de tu padre tiene una deuda enorme… de 3 millones de euros o por hay… y se lo deben a la mafia… ya sabes que es peligroso y… no sabíamos que hacer y…

Sakura: que… una deuda? A la mafia? Que pasa!

Padre: Amenazarnos con matarnos a todos… y yo no sabía que hacer… y entonces… vino un chico de la empresa rival…

Sakura: Y?

Madre: Y ese chico nos dijo que si tu te casabas con el… pues que el nos daría el dinero… nos dijo que te conocía de no se que… no sabíamos que hacer! Teníamos miedo de que nos mataran a todos! Y… y…

Sakura: no me digáis que le dijisteis que si!

Padre: lo siento hija… no había otra opción… el era joven y guapo así que pensé que… aunque antes de decir que si definitivamente queríamos oír tu respuesta.

Madre: piénsatelo… No sabemos otra forma de reunir el dinero necesario… y ya sabes lo que puede pasar si no lo hacemos!

La pelirosa no sabía que hacer… Pensó en Sasuke y pensó en la carta, la carta del cajón de su habitación, esa que quería darle mañana… pensó en sus sentimientos y en sus padres…. Ellos lo habían dado todo por ella y si le planteaban eso es que de verdad no había otra opción… que hacía? Esa respuesta cambiaría toda su vida, y las de sus padres. Que hacía? Sasuke… Sasuke… sería capaz de olvidarlo? Lo dudaba… pero… pero… tenía que hacerlo…

Sakura: Si, de acuerdo, me casaré con el si no hay otra opción…

Su madre empezó a llorar.

Madre: Lo siento tanto hija!

Sakura: mama…

La pelirosa notó como las lágrimas se posaban también en sus ojos pero no lloró, no aún.

Sakura: Y… quien es el?

Padre: Me dijo que se llamaba Uchiha… Itachi Uchiha…

Sakura: "que! No puede ser! Yo que quería olvidarlo… yo que quería borrar ese sentimiento y ahora… y ahora… me voy a casar con el hermano de Sasuke!"

* * *

Os gusto? Si k lio las cosas no? xDD ahora que parecia que todo iba bien! Por fin hay el beso k muchos pedian (y no uno sino 2 ) paso a contestar los pocos reviews k recibí. (gracias por mandarme! )

Kaolla11x9: Gracias xD esta vez actualizé más pronto solo hice 1 capitulo por que no pude hacer más justamente xk eran vacaciones... (me fui fuera y no tenia ordenador...) lo siento!

hinaru90: Gracias! pues tengo dos historias más. Una historia llamada sentimientos escondidos y una historia corta llamada I promise (xk ultimamente me ha dado x poner titulos en ingles?)

SasukeSess: Gracias! xD aqui ya he puesto el beso

Bueno ya sta! Ya dije k habia muy pocos...

Plis escribidme reviews plis ! K, como dije una vez cuesta dos segundos hacerlos (puede k un poco más xD) y te alegra un monton recibirlos! Hasta pronto (espero!)Bye!


	6. Capitulo 6: my life become horrible

Wola! Estoy muy contenta recibí un monton de reviews! y algunos de gente nueva! jeje. Bueno! espero que este también os guste!

* * *

La estancia parecía alargarse hasta el infinito.

Había mucha gente, muchísima. Personas a las que Sakura sabía que conocía de algo pero que no acababa de saber de que.

Estaba mareada, aturdida y fuera de lugar. Lo único que no la hacía echarse a llorar era la ilusión de despertar y comprobar que todo había sido solamente una horrible pesadilla.

Iba vestida con un carísimo vestido color jade que resaltaba el color de sus ojos pero tenía la total sensación de ir desnuda.

Busco al que ahora era su prometido, a ese hombre guapísimo de pelo negro bastante largo y ojos profundos marca de familia. Solo de verlo sentía nauseas.

Itachi: Sakura, cariño¿donde estabas? Vamos¿quieres tomar algo?

La pelirosa rechazó la bandeja de tostaditas de salmón y caviar con una falsa sonrisa.

Itachi: No se te ve muy contenta…

Sakura: "Es que no lo estoy en absoluto!" Es que… bueno… me siento muy… nerviosa…

Itachi: Tranquila! Vamos, te presentaré a alguien.

Sakura: "¡Oh no, por favor¡No quiero conocer más viejos verdes de esos!" Vale… jeje ¿a quien?

Itachi¡oh¡A nadie importante! A uno de esos estúpidos millonarios que creen que lo pueden comprar todo con dinero pero que en realidad no son nadie.

Sakura: "Me recuerda a alguien..." Ok, vamos.

El resto de la velada transcurrió más aburrida aún. La pelirosa fue captando la atención de diferentes empresarios de compañías diversas. Se dedico a ocultar sus sentimientos en el fondo de su alma y a mostrar la mejor de sus sonrisas, deseando que el reloj tocase, de una vez, las doce. Al fin ocurrió.

Sakura: Bueno, Itachi, ca… ri… ño…, me voy a casa.

Itachi¡Ok! Querida espera que me despida.

Sakura: No hace falta que te preocupes… ¡Puedo ir sola! "¡Quiero alejarme de ti de una vez!"

Itachi¿Y ya sabrás donde está?

Sakura: Claro… Llevo viviendo allí más de medio año… ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo?

Itachi¡Más de medio año¡O no cariño! Es que no te lo han dicho…

Sakura¿decirme? El que…

Itachi: Nada, nada… Desde ahora te vienes a vivir a mi casa.

Sakura¡Que¿A tu casa? Pero… Pero…

Itachi: Oh ya sabía que te haría ilusión.

Sakura: Pero… Pero…

Itachi¿Si¿Qué pasa¿No estamos prometidos? Es normal que vivamos juntos… ¿no?

Sakura: Esto… si… pero… ¿porque?

Itachi: Porque estamos prometidos.

Sakura: Pero los dos solos… en una casa…

Itachi: Oh… no… cariño¡El imbécil de mi hermanito también vivirá con nosotros!

Sakura: Sa… Sasuke!

Itachi¿Quien iba a ser sino? Bueno, tú no le hagas caso

Sakura: "¡O no¡O no por favor¡Esto va de mal en peor¡Voy a vivir con Sasuke¡Yo que quería olvidarlo! Snif… snif… ¡Porque me pasa todo a mi!"

Itachi: Te veo pálida… ¿Te pasa algo?

Sakura: Eh… no… no… ¡Que va!

Itachi: Ok. Bueno… ¿Nos vamos?

Sakura¿Irnos¡no, aún es pronto!

Itachi: Pero… tu… has dicho que…

Sakura¡Ui¿No es ese el actor de mi serie favorita? Espera un momento porfavor…

Por mucho que la pelirosa quiso no pudo evitar lo inevitable y se encontró allí, en la puerta de una enorme mansión de aire gótico y color terroso.

Itachi: Ya esta abierto, entra. Esto, hermanito¿Qué estas despierto?

Sakura: Será mejor no despertarlo… ¡Ya nos veremos mañana! "Aunque yo preferiría no verlo nunca"

Itachi: Ah… Bueno… esta bien, por favor, cariño, entra en la primera habitación del piso de arriba y tráeme unas mantas, creo que va a hacer frío.

La pelirosa obedeció y empezó a subir, despacio y sin ganas, uno a uno, los peldaños de la inmensa escalera de mármol y luego empujó, lentamente, la inmensa puerta de roble.

La habitación estaba oscura, tan solo iluminada por una ventana entreabierta aunque, aún así, se podía distinguir, sin dificultad, un armario, un escritorio, diversos postres y una inmensa cama. Notó como algo se movía en ella. Quiso girarse y salir al descubrir de que se trataba pero ya era demasiado tarde, alguien susurraba su nombre.

Sakura: Sa… su… ke…

Sasuke¿Sakura¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura: Eh… yo… "Se ve que su hermano aún no le ha dicho nada…"

Sasuke¿Sakura?

Sakura: Esto… yo…

Itachi¡Hola hermanito! Siento haberte despertado…

Sasuke: Seguro que te sabe muy mal.

Itachi¡Es que no podía esperar a mañana! Entiéndeme…

Sasuke¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí¿Por qué esta Sakura en nuestra casa?

Itachi¡OH! No te lo había dicho… ¡que despistado!

Sasuke¡Quieres decírmelo de una vez!

Itachi: Bueno… verás… como empiezo…

Sasuke¡Itachi!

Itachi: Ya va, Ya va! Pues veras, Sakura, es mi… ¡prometida!

Sasuke¿Qué?

Itachi¡Pues eso¿Quieres que te lo repita? Me casaré con Sakura.

Sasuke¿Qué¿Cómo¿Cuándo¿Por qué?

Itachi: Por partes, por partes… Te repito que nos casamos, el como… mmm… como quieres que sea! Igual que siempre. El cuanto no los se, ya veremos y el porque… ¡pareces tonto! Por que nos queremos!

Sakura: "esto dilo por ti"

Sasuke: Vale, vale… ¿Esto es una broma, no?

Sakura: "¡Ojala!"

Itachi: Ju ju ¿Eso crees?

Sasuke¡A ti no te hablo! Sakura¿Qué pasa aquí?

La pelirosa miró hacía a bajo, dolida, incapaz de mirarlo.

Sasuke¡Sakura!

Sakura: "Por favor, Sasuke¡No me hagas esto¡Por favor! No puedo más, quiero irme de aquí… ¡Quiero salir de aquí!"

Sasuke¡Sakura!

Sakura: "Por favor, Sasuke, deja de gritar mi nombre¡No lo soporto! Me gustaría… me gustaría… ir hacía ti… y abrazarte… con fuerza… Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…"

Sasuke¡Sakura! Por favor, responde.

La pelirosa cerró los ojos impidiendo a las lágrimas caer y volvió a alzar la mirada.

Sakura: Que pasa Sasuke¿Te sorprende? Conocí a Itachi, nos gustamos y mira, aquí estamos¡prometidos! "Bien¡lo dije!"

Sasuke: Pero… "Pero y yo que…"

Itachi¡Ya has oído hermanito¿Hay algo más que no entiendas?

Sakura: Esto… yo… ¡Voy a hacer las camas!

La pelirosa salió de la estancia ante la atónita morada de Sasuke y la fría mirada de Itachi. Cerró la puerta y dejó que, una a una, las lágrimas salieran al exterior.

Sasuke¡Claro, ya lo entiendo! Es uno de tus trucos, uno de tus trucos para fastidiarme.

Itachi¿Tu crees que yo haría eso?

Sasuke¡No te hagas el bueno!

Itachi: Ella solo se fijó en ti porque eras guapo, como todas… Y al conocerme a mi se dio cuenta que yo era mejor, así de simple.

Sasuke¡Sakura no es de esas!

Itachi: Oh… hermanito… te duele saber que has perdido… que pena me das…

Sasuke¡Cállate!

Itachi: Bueno, me voy a dormir con ti querida Sakura, MI prometida¡que duermas bien!

Sasuke¡Cállate!

La puerta se cerró una segunda vez dejando a un incrédulo Sasuke en el interior. El no entendía nada, no entendía que sucedía, porque había pasado todo… No podía creerlo, era incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Y se hizo de día.

Sakura, que no había dormido en toda la noche, se levantó temprano y se dirigió hacía el exterior, queriendo escapar de todo. La calle, aún desierta, estaba poblada de lujosas mansiones i grandes tiendas de vistosos escaparates.

Se dirigió a una cabina pero dudó al marcar, era demasiado pronto como para llamar a Hinata-chan o a Naruto.

Oyó una voz familiar, se giró. Había una chica de gran cabellera rubia que vestia un precioso vestido azul marino.

Sakura¡Ino!

Ino¿Sakura¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura: Yo…

Ino: Entonces es verdad que te casas con Itachi!

Sakura: "Como vuelan las noticias…" Esto… yo… si. ¿Cómo te has enterado?

Ino: Sakura… ¿Tu les las revistas de corazón?

Sakura: A veces… ¿por?

Ino¡Porque sales en portada!

Sakura¿Qué?

Ino: El famoso heredero de la fortuna Uchiha se casa¡Que esperabas!

Sakura: Ah… esto…

Ino¡Me alegro por ti! En serio¿Cómo fue¿Cómo os conocisteis?

Sakura: esto… lo conocí… eh… me lo presentó Sasuke "Nada más lejos de la realidad"

Ino¡Que bien no! Sabes, llegué a creer que acabarías con Sasuke… Aunque no me guste admitirlo, hacéis muy buena pareja. Aunque¡felicidades!

Sakura: yo…

Ino: Me invitarás a la boda verdad¿Sakura¿ei Sakura¿Qué te pasa¡Sakura! Estas llorando…?

Sakura: Eh… yo… no… no…

La pelirosa se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas. Ino la abrazó.

Ino¿Qué te pasa?

Sakura: yo… nada…

Ino¿Tiene que ver con Itachi¿Con Sasuke?

Sakura: Ino… yo… yo… ¡tengo miedo¡No quiero¡No quiero casarme con Itachi¡No quiero¡No quiero! Yo… yo…

Ino¿Sakura…? No te entiendo…

Sakura: yo…

Ino: vamos, respira, explícamelo todo.

La pelirosa se apresuró a relatar lo que había sucedido los últimos días. No sabía porque lo hacía, ni si era lo correcto, pero necesitaba compartirlo con alguien y ese alguien, ahora, era Ino. La rubia la escuchaba, sin decir nada, con cara seria y asintiendo de tanto en tanto con la cabeza.

Ino¡Lo que pagarían las revistas por saber esto¡Parece una telenovela!

La pelirosa asintió y rió.

Ino: Tenemos que hacer algo!

Sakura¿Y que quieres hacer?

Ino¡Primero de todo contárselo a Sasuke, el tiene derecho a saberlo!

Sakura¡No! Yo… si el lo supiera todo se complicaría… con lo mal que se llevan esos dos…

Ino: Sakura…

La rubia la abrazó.

Sakura: Esto… Ino… yo… lo siento…

Ino¿Por?

Sakura: Por todo… bueno… a ti te gusta Sasuke… y yo te lío con mis problemas con el…

Ino: Jeje, bueno, en realidad… es un secreto pero ya que tu me has contado el tuyo… Sabes, lo de Sasuke solo es una farsa.

Sakura¿Una farsa?

Ino: Si, para disimular lo que pasa…

Sakura¿Y que pasa?

Ino¡Pues que tengo novio tonta! Aunque se que mi familia se opondría si lo supiera… no se llevan muy bien…

Sakura¡en serio¡Felicidades¿Y quien es el afortunado?

Ino: No lo conoces… bueno, se llama Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara. Es un buen chico, un poco problemático y borde a veces pero…

Sakura¡se te ve orgullosa¡Felicidades, en serio!

Ino: He conseguido que sonrías Bueno, ahora faltáis Sasuke y tu.

La pelirosa miró al suelo y movió su pie formando pequeños círculos.

Sakura: Ojala…

* * *

Que os pareció? Espero que os gustara... Bueno paso a contestar los reviews! 

Kathy-Li: Gracias me alegro de que te gustara!

kaolla11x9: XD paciencia! logicamente se arreglará pero me gusta ver sufrir a Sakura juju k mala soy!

hinaru90: Me alegro k tambien te guste el de sentimientos escondidos k por cierto... tendre k actualizar pronto... xk esta un poco abandonado :P

AyumiUchiha: Asias! jeje aki estaba la continuación.

Karura-Chan: XD gracias.

kitiara: Asi k tu con Itachi XD me lo apunto!

SasukeSess: Gracias jeje si... supongo k era muy lógico... :P

Raven174: mmm... no se te ocurrio nada mas para criticar :( XD es coña! Me gusta que me digan los fallos para intentar arreglarlos a ver... empezemos... eso de Mama: Sakura: que dices lo pongo para provar XD (si... soy asi de rara...) a ver... estoy escribiendo dos historias mas (sentimientos escondidos y last oportunity)y en ella no lo hago, escribo de forma más "literaria" como tu dices. Luego... si, lo siento! se que eso de que la hagan casar con Itachi es de culebron! Es que quería hacer una historia en la que pasara algo así y al final (ya que ya estoy muy liada con 3) decidi incluirlo aquí... y ademas queria poner a Itachi en la obra...siento mucho que no te haya gustado:( con eso de "¿Dos adolescentes en plena época de efervescencia de hormonas, durmiendo juntitos en una cama y solo se dan un besito casto y puro? VENGA..." estoy de acuerdo contigo XD intente que pasara algo más pero me salió patetico... así que no lo puse... si te quedas más contento imaginate que si que paso Con lo de la puntuación... se que la pifio bastante... sobretodo porque acostumbrada a escribir en catalan me dejo el interogante o signo de exclamación del principio :P (en este capitulo he intentado ponerlos...). XD acabé! Bueno Gracias y me alegro de que te gustara la historia!

Sin nombre: XD esta en blanco... jeje me alegro de k te gustara!

Marinnechan: Gracias

Haruno Sakura: Gracias jeje de acuerdo contigo con lo que es muy telenovelesco :P

Katsu: "bajar abajo"XDDD k bueno! lo raro seria "bajar arriba" lo siento se me escapó:P (luego me reí mucho leyendolo!) Gracias por avisarme!

Kire: Gracias me alegro de que te gustara.

sakusasu90: Pues si :P me da pena el pobre Sasuke y la pobre Sakura XD xo me encanta

Acabe! (con el tuyo Raven174 creia que no lo hacía...) Gracias a todos! espero que esto no decaiga jeje

Bye! Bueno, ya seabeis! Reviews! Que cuestan 5 o 6 segundos escribirlos y luego te hace muy felic recibirlos


	7. Capitulo 7: I hate you

Wola! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar! es k me fui de viage de fin de curso a Andalucía y entre una cosa y otra... Bueno, aquí esta otro capitulo :P

Espero k os guste!

* * *

Cortó con cuidado otro trozo de conejo y se lo introdujo en la boca. 

Todo le sabía igual, sin gusto.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, examinando a sus compañeros de mesa. Los dos de pelo oscuro y rasgos parecidos, Sasuke y Itachi. Dos hermanos que le hacían desprender sentimientos contrarios. ¡Como amaba a Sasuke, como detestaba a Itachi! Le dolía el corazón solo con pensarlo… Todo era una horrible pesadilla.

Itachi: Sakura, CARIÑO, me escuchabas?

Sakura: Eh… si… claro… bueno… no… ¿Qué decías?

Itachi: Pues, QUERIDA, decía que para amueblar tu nuevo cuarto hemos decidido llevar los muebles de tu antigua casa¿Qué te parece?

Sakura¿Los de mi casa? Eh… si, si, me gusta la idea…

Itachi: será los de tu ANTIGUA casa… ¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo? Ahora vives aquí¡esta es tu casa!

Sakura: Bueno… si eso…

Itachi: Aunque eso claro es simplemente para cuando yo este fuera, porque ya sabes, AMOR, dormirás en MI cuarto.

Sakura: Eh… yo… yo preferiría… "¡En su cuarto! No¡No!"

Itachi: No seas vergonzosa

Sakura: No… si yo… "¡No quiero dormir contigo!"

Sasuke: Me voy a mi cuarto

Un escalofrío recorrió a la pelirosa, el tono que Sasuke había empleado era frío, distante, como si le hablara a dos desconocidos. Un tono que nunca había utilizado con ella… nunca… hasta ahora… Un tono con el que solo hablaba a la gente que eran para el un estorbo… gente como Ino y su grupito… pero ahora… ¿Ahora la odiaba?

Itachi: Que amable por tu parte, hermanito, esto de dejarnos solos.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

La pelirosa miró a Itachi, se había quedado sola con el. Se apresuró a acabar rápido la comida.

Itachi: Haces algo hoy, cariño?

Sakura¿Hoy¿Por qué?

Itachi: Es que tengo la tarde libre, y he pensado que tal vez podríamos ir a algún sitio.

Sakura¿A algún sitio?

Itachi: Si, los dos, ya sabes… una cita.

Sakura: Esto… yo… "Piensa, piensa"

Itachi: Que me dices? Es que luego me iré de viaje y no nos podríamos ver durante un tiempo…

Sakura: Yo…. Yo…

Itachi¿si?

Sakura¡Tengo que hacer un trabajo con Ino!

Itachi: Ah… un trabajo… que raro… Sasuke no me ha dicho nada…

Sakura: Es que… es que… ¡es voluntario! Pero ya sabes, sube la nota y… Bueno… pues… eso…

Itachi: Ok… ¿Y a que vengo?

Sakura¿Vienes?

Itachi: Si, a recogerte, no querrás volver sola. Así vuelves más pronto a casa y por la noche podemos hacer… Bueno, ya sabes, lo que hacen todas las parejas!

Sakura: Eh… pues… es que… "piensa! Piensa!"

Itachi: Dime cariño.

Sakura: Es que… ¡es que me quedo a dormir en casa de Ino!

Itachi¿A si?

Sakura: Eh… si… si… claro! "Y ahora como le digo yo a Ino que me quedo en su casa toda la noche?"

Itachi: Que pena…

Sakura: Si… claro… Bueno¡Voy a hacer la maleta!

La pelirosa se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Una vez allí, cogió lo primero que encontró y lo metió en una bolsa de tamaño mediano. Seguidamente se dirigió al teléfono y marcó el número de su amiga.

Sakura: "Va Ino ¡Cógelo¡Coge el teléfono por favor! Plis…"

Pero por mucho que la pelirosa lo deseara nadie contestaba al otro lado así que volvió a marcar hasta un total de ocho veces.

Sakura: "esta claro que Ino no está… ¡Que hago! Piensa, vamos Sakura, piensa! Bueno… una cosa esta clara… aquí no me puedo quedar… a malas podría pasar la noche en un banco… tampoco puede ser tan malo…"

Dicho y echo. La pelirosa salió de casa los Uchiha y se dirigió hacia su primera parada, la casa de Ino.

Esta, no estaba muy lejos aunque era mucho más modesta que la de los Uchiha. Aún así, era enorme, tenía dos o tres pisos, quizás más y estaba pintada de un color rosado bastante agradable. Por fuera se divisaba un precioso jardín con una bonita fuente a un lado y una piscina en el otro.

Llamó a la puerta unas cuatro veces, esperando una respuesta que no obtuvo.

Dudó¿que hacía?

Podía ir a casa de Hinata, o incluso a la de Naruto pero estaban demasiado lejos…

La pelirosa se acomodó en un banco de una plaza cercana y sin saber que hacer fue dejando que pasaran las horas.

Cuando ya empezaba a anochecer oyó unas voces familiares. Saltó de su asiento y se escondió en una callejuela.

Eran cuatro. Un chico de pelo negro largo y ojos blancos cuyas fracciones le sonaban muy familiares, un chico raro con unas enormes cejas y vestido de verde y el culpable de todos sus problemas, Sasuke. A parte los acompañaba una chica bastante guapa, de pelo negro recogido en dos moños y con un vestido chino bastante escotado. Ella iba cogida del brazo del primer chico y parecían bastante acaramelados.

Sakura: "lo que faltaba! Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que me vean!"

De golpe escucho como uno decía "¡Y a tu no te gusta nadie Sasuke?". La Haruno se quedó clavada, inmóvil, enrojecida.

Sasuke: a mi, no, que va.

Voz: Ya, ya! Seguro! Eso decía yo y ya me ves ahora, aquí, con Ten Ten!

Sasuke: Tu y yo somos diferentes, Neji

Neji: Si, si, claro.

Sasuke: Si

Neji: Claro, claro, y ahora me dirás que jamás te ha interesado una chica y bla, bla, bla

Sasuke: …

Neji¡Vamos! Dilo!

Sasuke: …

Neji¿No te atreves? Me decepcionas Sasuke

Sasuke:…

Neji: tu siempre tan duro y egoísta… ¡Que te pasa ahora!

Ten Ten¡Neji! Te estas pasando! Sasuke no le hagas caso!

Sasuke: Si¡me gusto una chica! Contento!

Neji: Por fin lo admites…

Ten Ten: Fue Haruno, verdad?

El Uchiha enrojeció.

Ten Ten¿Y como fue?

Sasuke: No quiero hablar de eso…

Ten Ten: vamos… solo un poco…

Sasuke: fue demasiado doloroso

Ten Ten: ooo… ¿que pasó?

Neji: Ahora eres tu la pesada cariño…

Ten Ten: Ups…

Sasuke: Vamos, dejemos el tema… No me apetece recordarlo…

La pelirosa escuchaba des de la esquina, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Con cuidado se giro dispuesta a marcharse aunque la mala suerte estaba ese día con ella así que cocho con un cubo de basura cercano produciendo un sonoro ruido.

Los cuatro chicos se giraron.

La Haruno levantó la vista encontrándose con los sorprendidos ojos negros de aquel a quien amaba tanto.

Sakura: Sa… Su… ke…

Sasuke: Sa… ku… ra… ¿que haces aquí? De… ¿des de cuando estas?

La pelirosa enrojeció

Sakura: des de hace un rato…

Sasuke: Entonces… tu…

Ahora fue el Uchiha quien se puso como un tomate.

Sakura: Eh… bueno… yo… ¡me voy!

Acto seguido la Haruno se levantó velozmente del suelo y empezó a correr como nunca lo había hecho entre las oscuras callejuelas. Quería ir lejos, muy lejos, lejísimos. Olvidarse de todo, de sus problemas, de su situación, de su vida y de Sasuke, si, sobretodo de el. ¡Deseaba no haberlo conocido! Deseaba no haberse enamorado nunca! Deseaba que el nunca se hubiera fijado en ella! Lo deseaba tanto y a la vez tan poco…

Notó como una mano la detenía. Se giró secándose las lágrimas como pudo.

Sakura¡Sasuke! Déjame!

Sasuke¡No! Sakura escúchame!

Sakura¡No quiero!

Sasuke¡Sakura!

La pelirosa notaba como el Uchiha sujetaba su muñeca con tal fuerza que incluso le dolía.

Sakura: Esta bien… ¿Qué quieres?

Sasuke: quiero saber lo que pasa, la verdad

Sakura: Me parece que la sabes muy bien.

Sasuke¡No me mientas!

Sakura: Sa… su… ke… la muñeca… me duele…

Sasuke: lo siento…

Y acto seguido el Uchiha la soltó.

Sasuke: Vamos a tomar algo…

Sakura: Esta bien…

Los dos entraron en el primer bar que encontraron. Era más bien pequeño aunque bastante acogedor. Las mesas, rojas, estaban en su totalidad vacías así que se sentaron en una.

Sakura: Y bien, que quieres.

Sasuke: Dime¡Por que Itachi!

Sakura: eh… pues…

Sasuke¿Por qué el y no yo?

Sakura: Yo… "Y ahora que le digo!"

Sasuke: Quiero saberlo!" No creo que te pida mucho

Sakura: yo… yo… yo lo… quiero…

Sasuke: lo quieres?

Sakura: Si¡lo quiero!

Sasuke: y… ¿lo amas?

Sakura: Eh… yo…

Sasuke: Di¡lo amas!

Sakura: yo…

Sasuke¡Dilo!

Sakura: Si¡lo amo! Y no quería decirlo por que te va a doler pero no me dejas alternativa…

Sasuke: De que hablas…

Sakura¡Tu nunca me has gustado! Solo el físico, si, fue eso¿No me encuentras despreciable? Soy como todas las demás, un ser superficial. En cambio Itachi es diferente! El es amable, tierno… ¡Por eso lo amo! Estoy ya cansada de ver esos humos que tienes¿te crees especial chico? Pon los pies en el suelo¡por favor! Yo… yo… yo… te od… te odi…

La pelirosa salió corriendo del local, a toda prisa, llorando, dejando a un hundido Sasuke en el interior.

Y ella lloraba, lloraba por lo mucho que lo amaba, lloraba por las horribles mentiras que le había dicho, lloraba por que ni siquiera le había podido decir que lo odiaba. Deseaba que con todo eso el se olvidara de ella, que no la amará más, que no sufriera más. Quería guardarse todo ese dolor para ella sola, solo para ella…

Y de tanto correr llegó a su vieja casa, en esa donde había vivido esos momentos tan felices junto a su amado. Vio como unos hombres se llevaban su cama hacía un camión así que subió escaleras arriba deseando que eso aún estuviera allí.

Respiró aliviada al encontrar como su escritorio seguía intacto. Cogió un cajón y lo vació todo sobre el suelo de parquet.

Salieron lápices, gomas y vete a saber tu que más, pero a ella solo le interesaba una, ese sobre, esa carta que ella hacía tiempo había escrito.

La cogió y la abrió.

Allí estaba todo, esos sentimientos tan puros, ese amor tan grande y Sasuke, si, allí todo era de Sasuke, toda ella era de el.

Abrazó el papel calidamente como si de ese chico se tratara y sintió que, por unos maravillosos segundos, se olvidaba de todo y volaba hacía un país lejano.

Un portazo la sacó de esa agradable sensación.

Sakura: I… Itachi… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Itachi: Me parece más bien que la pregunta seria que haces tú aquí¿no crees?

Sakura: eh… yo… yo… quería ver mi antigua habitación por última vez…

Itachi: Si, claro¿Y ese papel que es?

Sakura: Una carta de… Ino… a Sasuke… Me pidió que se la diera…

Itachi: Claro, por que tu nunca escribirías una carta de amor a mi hermano. ¿Verdad?

La pelirosa retrocedió al ver como el Uchiha se acercaba más y más. En esos momentos lo temía. Temía su tono de voz, su cuerpo, sus gestos, lo temía todo.

Sakura: Eh… no… claro…

Itachi¿Por qué tú me quieres, me amas, verdad?

Sakura: Eh… si… claro…

Itachi¿Y puedo yo creerme eso?

Sakura: Eh… yo… yo…

Itachi¡Demuéstramelo!

El Uchiha se abalanzó encima de la pelirosa tirándola al suelo. Con una de sus manos agarró las dos de ella y, introdujo la otra por debajo de su falda. Al darse cuenta de sus malévolas intenciones la Haruno empezó a patalear con toda su fuerza pero Itachi no pareció ni inmutarse. La pelirosa empezó a llorar, a suplicar que parara al notar como el le manoseaba sus bragas y le tocaba lo que había más allá. Y la pelirosa, indefensa, solo podía llorar y gritar.

Itachi¿Es que no me quieres?

Sakura¡Déjame¡Déjame!

Itachi: Oh, no, cariño, te entregarás a mí.

Sakura¡SASUKE!

* * *

Ya sta! Os gustó? XD k mala soy... 

Paso a contestar los REVIEWS!

Idmary: Gracias :) me alegro de k te guste! Si, pobres Sakura y Sasuke... XD pero me encanta hacerlos sufrir! jeje

Karura-Chan: Thank you! jeje si, mejor tarde k nunca :P

AyumiUchihaHaruno: Muchas gracias! jeje bueno ya lo he seguido

nejitenten: Gracias! Lo siento... me retrasé bastante...

Saku Kitsune: Thank you! XD me parece k Sakura e Itachi ya se han juntado más de lo devido (siento decirte k fue tu review lo k me dió la idea) jeje xo tranquila k el Sasuke salvador (como tu dices) aparecerá pronto :)

Sakura555: Asias! XD esto se va complicando por momentos :P

hinaru90: Gracias! siento k no te gustara la pareja de InoShika pero es k kedaría muy raro liarlo kon Temari k ni ha aparecido en la historia :P

Kate Death: Arigato!

sakusasu90: Yo tmb se lo contaría a Sasuke pero así keda más interesante jeje

Temari-Shikamaru: Gracias! Siento k tampoco te gustara la pareja InoShika... pero es que, komo ya he dicho, no lo podía poner con Temari! En otra historia ya lo haré acabar con Temari para compensar jeje

kaolla11x9: Gracias! XD supongo k todo se arreglara en el proximo capitulo o a malas al otro :P me alegro de k te gustara lo de ShikaIno (al menos a alguien XD)

SasukeSess: Muchas gracias! Ya continue jeje

Bueno, pues eso es todo, me voy k e kedado con una amiga y llego tarde! (pero es que quería actualizar antes...)

Plis! REVIEWS!


	8. Capitulo 8: anything changes

Wolas! jeje por fin actualize! es que n me venía la inspiración! espero que os guste!

Por cierto ni naruto es mio ni bla bla bla...

* * *

Sakura tachó otro día en el calendario, un día más… 

Hacía ya tanto tiempo que solo esperaba poder hacer ese gesto, cada noche, lamentándose en silencio de su vida, de esa pesadilla que era toda ella…

Y todo por el, el… era tan, tan…. Tan… despreciable! Asqueroso! Tan… tan… que más daba… podía seguir añadiendo calificativos hasta completar una lista con los peores insultos del mundo pero… de que serviría? Solo le recordaría lo sumamente infeliz que era…

Y el disfrutaba con eso… cada lágrima era para el una victoria, cada cara larga posaba una sonrisa en su rostro… por eso lo odiaba tanto!

Itachi entro en la estancia, pronunciando un "hola" que le heló la sangre. Y, otra vez, la pesadilla volvió a comenzar.

El la toqueteó de arriba abajo, recordándole que solo era una muñeca de porcelana a sus brazos. Frágil, inmóvil, contemplaba el recorrer de las manos del mayor de los Uchiha por mi cuerpo desnudo. No podía pronunciar palabra, no podía quejarse…. Solo llorar, en silencio.

El no llegó al final, nunca lo hacía. No era necesario. El solo quería demostrar que ella nunca podría escapar de sus ataduras, que hiciera lo que hiciera la volvería atrapar, por que ella era de su propiedad. Itachi solo quería debilitarla y asustarla. Sakura lo sabía.

Al sentirse satisfecho, besó sus labios y se encerró en su habitación.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura se desmoronó y, apoyando su cara entre sus rodillas secó sus ojos dejando que las lágrimas se llevaran todo su dolor. Luego se vistió, preparó la cena y fingió que nada había pasado.

No quería mostrarse en tal estado delante de ellos… ellos… como podía odiar y amar tanto! Como podía reprimir ambos sentimientos! Como podía tragarse de tal manera la ira y el orgullo! Como podía apagar su corazón…

Se destruía más y más por dentro sin querer hacer nada por remediarlo… sin saber que hacer para cambiar…

Se secó las lágrimas.

La puerta sonó.

Se dirigió hacía allí.

Sakura: Si? Quien es?

Sasuke: Haruno soy yo, ábreme! Me olvidé las llaves.

Sakura: "Haruno… Haruno… como duele esto! Ya hace mucho tiempo que cambió mi nombre por mi apellido… pero… Pero… no me acostumbro! Se me hiela la sangre al oírlo… igual que la primera vez…. Y el porque… el porque es muy simple… ese echo me recuerda lo muchísimo que ha cambiado todo… la gran vuelta que a dado mi vida…"

Sasuke: Me abres o que!

Sakura: Eh? Si, Sasuke-kun, pasa. Enseguida estará la cena…

Sasuke: Ok, avísame.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada, en silencio, como siempre...

Escondiéndose, escondiendo su amor...

Se dirigió a la cocina y siguió con su tarea, preparando esas chuletas de cabrito que no tardarían demasiado en degustar.

Hacía tanto ya que hacía lo mismo que era incapaz de saber cuanto... Y lo peor es que cada vez faltaba menos... menos para esa odiada boda que le confirmaría que ya nunca podría escapar... todo era cosa de meses...

Llevó los platos a la mesa y los colocó cuidadosamente uno al lado del otro. Seguidamente llamó a los Uchihas.

El ambiente de la comida siguió siendo el habitual, un ambiente gélido que helaba la sangre, nadie decía más de dos o tres palabras seguidas que, casi siempre, eran o "pásame el agua" o "esta muy rico" o algo por el estilo...

Sakura se sentía perdida... luchando por seguir siendo ella misma... por no rendirse... por no desear acabar con su vida... Y eso cada vez le costaba más... más de una vez se había encontrado con un cuchillo en la muñeca o subida a la barandilla del balcón más alto y, entonces, lloraba, lloraba muchísimo, espantada de lo que era capaz de hacer... se tenía miedo, mucho miedo, a ella misma... Pero no podía más... se pasaba la mitad del día llorando y la otra mitad luchando por no hacerlo... lloraba cuando veía a Sasuke traer sus ligues a casa... lloraba cuando Itachi recorría con sus manos su cuerpo... lloraba al ver la felicidad ajena... lloraba tanto! No podía más!

Itachi: Sakura, Sakura, me escuchas?

Sakura: Eh... perdona... cariño... "encima tengo que llamarle así!" que querías?

Itachi: Nada, solo me preguntaba si luego me ayudarías a hacer la lista de invitados a la boda.

Sakura: Eh... Claro! "Ya empiezan los preparativos? Supongo que es normal... ya esta cerca... demasiado cerca!" aunque tampoco hay demasiada gente a quien quiera invitar...

Itachi: Tu dirás... los apunto.

Sakura: Ok! Pues... a Naruto Uzumaki y a Hinata Hyûga... luego te digo su dirección... a... Ino Yamanaka... supongo que ya la conoces... y... claro esta... a mis padres, mis abuelos, mis primos y demas y... mmm... creo que ya stá...

Itachi: Nadie más?

Sakura: Eh... no... no... "a quien más quieres que invite!"

Itachi: muy bien... la mía es bastante más extensa, ya te la enseñaré.

Sakura: Vale.

Sasuke: Ya he acabado, me voy a arriba.

Itachi: Espera, cuento contigo verdad? Serás mi invitado d honor!

Su hermano no contestó, se limito a mirarle con indiferencia y a seguir su marcha.

Sakura formó una fría sonrisa en su rostro.

Le horrorizaba la idea de que Sasuke acudiera a la boda! De que viera el enlace! Más de lo que en un primer momento creía...

Sakura también se dirigió a su aposento, a ese que era para ella sola...

Los muebles de su antigua casa estaban esparcidos por la estancia dejándola toda vacía...

Se estiró en la cama, cogió un cojín rojo con forma de corazón y lo abrazó.

"como desearía que todo fuera más fácil" murmuró y, acto seguido, se quedó dormida.

Esa noche Sakura soñó en como sería su vida si Itachi no hubiera entrado en ella, como de bonito seria estar las veinticuatro horas pensando en Sasuke, su Sasuke...

Despertó con los ojos mojados de lágrimas...

Sabía mejor que nadie que, cada vez, ese sueño era más y más lejano... lo sabía pero su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo...

Sasuke estaba allí, frente a sus ojos pero... no podía llegar hasta el... no podía abrazarle... besarle... decirle palabras tan simples y profundas como "te quiero" o "te amo"... Y eso la dejaba impotente...

La puerta de su habitación se abrió. Sakura cerró los ojos, temía ver quien era.

Voz: piensas estar mucho rato así?

Sakura: Eh? Sa... Sasuke-kun!

Ella abrió los ojos comprobando que su oído no le había fallado...

Sakura: Que... que haces aquí... que... que quieres?

Sasuke: Bueno... esto... yo... Feliz cumpleaños!

Sakura: eh? "Es verdad! Hoy es 28 de marzo! (imaginemos que lo es XD) es mi cumpleaños! Lo... lo había olvidado... y, en cambio el... se acuerda!" Muchas gracias!

La Haruno le sonrió, con ganas, como antes, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no lo hacía así.

Sasuke: Esto... de nada! Bueno... ten!

El menor de los Uchiha, visiblemente sonrojado, alargó la mano mostrando un pequeño paquete color malva.

Ella lo cogió, con curiosidad.

Sakura: Y esto? Que es?

Sasuke: Es que no lo ves? Es un regalo...

Sakura: Para mi?

Sasuke: Para quien va a ser?

Sakura: A pues... Muchísimas gracias!

Ella volvió a sonreír.

Sasuke: Bueno... no lo abres?

Sakura: Eh? Si, claro!

Nerviosamente, la pelirosa fue quitando poco a poco el brillante embalaje hasta dar paso a una cajita azul del tamaño de n puño. Deshizo el lazo y destapó la tapa observando el interior.

Dentro había una cadena de oro suficientemente grande como para rodear su cuello con una pequeña concha de color jade y bordes turquesa en el centro.

Sakura: Gracias, muchísimas gracias Sasuke-kun! Es precioso!

Sasuke: Me alegro de que te guste.

Sakura: Me lo pones?

Sasuke: Eh... si, claro, date la vuelta.

La pelirosa se giró, sonrojándose al notar las manos del Uchiha en su nuca, abrochando el broche.

Luego, cuando este hubo acabado brinco hacía el espejo y se miró. Le encantó. La concha colgaba de su cuello haciéndole juego con sus ojos y resaltando el color y la alegría de estos, se notaba que Sasuke había pensado en ella al comprarlo...

Sakura sonrió enormemente, olvidándose por unos segundos de todo, sintiéndose libre, feliz.

Sasuke la cogió del brazo, con fuerza, acercándola más y más hacía el, hasta besarla.

Sakura sabía que lo mejor era apartarse, pero no pudo, era superior a ella... Era lo que su corazón tanto ansiaba...

Estuvieron así unos segundos, juntando sus sentimientos, disfrutando de lo que habían reprimido tanto... No querían separarse, sabían que cuando lo hicieran todo volvería a ser como antes... Pero nada es eterno...

Sasuke: Lo siento... no se que me pasó...olvídalo, vale?

La Haruno asintió tristemente.

El se giró, dándole la espalda, apartándose más y más de ella... más y más... alejándose de nuevo... le dolía! Le dolía tanto!

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos jade, mojando la concha. No podía más! Corrió hacia el, abrazándolo por detrás, deteniéndolo!

Sasuke: Ha... ru... no...?

Sakura: Mi nombre es Sakura...

Sasuke: Pues... Sakura... que... que te pasa?

El Uchiha izo señal de girarse pero la pelirosa lo detuvo.

Sakura: Quiero pedirte un favor... por hoy, y solo por hoy! Por que es mi cumpleaños... quiero volver a atrás e el tiempo, olvidarnos de lo que ha sucedido estos meses... estar como el día en que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa... lo harías? Por favor Sasuke-kun! Serías capaz de volver a tras por un día?

El Uchiha se giró.

Sasuke: Esta bien... Pero deja de llamarme Sasuke-kun, quedamos en que era Sasuke, solo Sasuke.

La pelirosa sonrió.

Sakura: Solo por hoy... volvamos atrás, Sasuke...

Y los dos se fundieron en un dulce beso.

* * *

Os gustó? son muy monos estos dos jeje me encanta esta pareja! 

Uf! el día 9 o 10 de junio me voy de vacaciones a un sitio donde NO TENDRÉ ORDENADOR! (o al menos no con internet...) así que o actualizo antes (si puedo lo haré...) o hasta agosto (que lo dudo) o septiembre nada!

Me horroriza pensar en la infinidad de historías actualizadas que no habré leido cuando vuelva en septiembre a casa! buuaaa! será horrible!

Bueno... solo informaba :P paso a los reviews!

jaide112: Muchas gracias! jeje ya actualize :P espero que tmb te haya gustado este capítulo!

AyumiUchihaHaruno: Gracias! jeje pues si... pobre Sakura-chan! Me da mucha pena!

waterflai: Gracias! Pues si... pobre Sasuke también! XD k mala soy!

Kitiara: Thanks! jeje eres mas mala que yo :) XD te equivocaste Sasuke no los interumpio! (pense que quedaría muy irrealista que, de golpe, apareciera Sasuke...)

hae uchiha: Muchas gracias! jeje Sakura me da pena hasta a mi que soy la que lo escribe... XD pobre Sakura-chan... que te a echo ella? jeje me alegra mucho que te guste el fic!

sakura555: Arigato! jeje bueno ya viste lo que paso! Espero que te haya gustado!

kaolla11x9: Gracias! ya se que soy mala... XD pero n falta mucho ya para que lo aregle :)

hinaru90: Muchas gracias! XD k mal dejo a Itachi en esta historia... y eso k me cae muy bien :P si lo llego a odiar no se lo que le passaría...

Karura-Chan: Gracias! jeje por que miente Sakura? mmm... buena pregunta XD supongo que porque sino la historia no tendría gracia :)

Sasuke-kun20: Arigato! jeje no me quedo claro como decias que devia poner a Sasuke pero bueno... XD gracias x el consejo!

Saku Kitsune: Gracias! jeje me alegro que te gustara lo de Nejiten! A si que eres de Andalucia? Pues es todo muy bonito! me gusto mucho!

SAKU: Muchas gracias! del 2 de junio... glups! tanto llevo sin actualizar! lo siento! espero que al menos te guste el capitulo...

MariahHaruno: Muchas gracias! jeje

Yami No Goddess: Arigato!

flychan: Muchas gracias! jeje a ver si volvemos a hablar por el msn :) ah! y mi fic no es perfecto! XD

Nakuru Uchiha: Muchas gracias! me alegra que te emocionase:)

sccmar: Thanks! jeje bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo!

Y esto es todo! jeje 17 reviews que contenta estoy! ojala siga este ritmo :) bueno bye! y...

REVIEWS PLIS!


	9. Capítulo 9: secret meeting

Wolis! Ya he vuelto de vacaciones! Jeje y, por tanto, aquí teneis un nuevo capitulo! Sorry por la espera! espero que os guste! Por cierto ni naruto es mio ni bla bla bla...

* * *

Acababan de tocar las 9 en el reloj de la iglesia cuando salieron, caminando uno al lado del otro, sin mirarse siquiera por las estrechas calles. No tenían un destino fijo… solo las ganas de estar juntos…

Cuando amanecía, habían cogido un autobús y se habían desplazado hasta un pequeño pueblo costero. El Uchiha había pasado parte de su infancia allí… y le apetecía volver…

Sakura toco el colgante en forma de pechina que colgaba de su cuello esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Luego miro a Sasuke, cogió su mano y lo guió hacía una pequeña playa.

No era la más grande del pueblo ni la más visitada, aunque si la más bonita, a menos para su gusto. Se tumbó en la arena, cerca del agua, y miró a su alrededor. Solo había una pareja mayor en la lejanía…

Sakura: Vamos Sasuke! Vamos al agua!

Acto seguido ella lo miró y sonrió pícaramente.

Sasuke: Tu estas tonta! Pero si no tenemos bañador.

Ella volvió a sonreír mientras se quitaba su vestido blanco como única respuesta quedándose en ropa interior.

El la miró sorprendido, observándola fijamente mientras el rostro de Sakura enrojecía visiblemente.

Sakura: Vamos… antes de que venga más gente… "Que vergüenza! Maldita sea! Quieres dejar ya de mirarme así!"

Sasuke: eh… si…

Y acto seguido el también se desprendió de su ropa haciendo que, esta vez, fuera Sakura la que lo mirara disimuladamente.

Sasuke: "Y luego se queja de mí…" Vamos? No me hace mucha gracia quedarme aquí par plantado así…

Ella sonrió y los dos se adentraron en la fría agua.

Quedándose allí un buen rato, jugueteando con las olas primero, hundiéndose hasta el fondo para observar los peces, caminando por las rocas cercanas y nadando por las grutas.

Al ver pasar demasiado rato, y temiendo que los turistas más madrugadores empezaran a llegar (aunque algunos ya lo habían echo) salieron y se tendieron en la arena para secarse.

Como críos, se divirtieron construyendo un pequeño castillo y adornándolo con pechinas, conchas, algas y objetos diversos.

Luego, una vez secos, se pusieron otra vez su ropa. Y reprendieron otra vez su marcha… solo eran las diez y media, aún tenían mucho día por delante.

Al salir de la playa, se deslizaron hasta el paseo marítimo. Allí caminaron entre las tiendas y los lujosos restaurantes de marisco, contemplando el mar y las pequeñas embarcaciones de pescadores que se adentraban hacia un nuevo día de trabajo.

De tanto en tanto, una ola grande rompía contra las olas mojándolos levemente y, entonces, los dos reían como niños y echaban a correr.

Al poco llegaron a un pequeño castillo medieval. Se adentraron entre las murallas de piedra marrón, más y más, hasta llegar a lo más alto.

Una vez allí, cruzaron sus manos y se sentaron apoyando la cabeza de uno en la del otro. Contemplando el mar que se abría a sus pies… el agua… el cielo… los pájaros…

Sakura cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la brisa, una brisa que la hizo sentir libre… liberada, deseaba gritar todos sus problemas al viento… pero callaba, callaba para no estropear el momento… un momento que, deseaba, anduviera eterno.

Despertó al cabo de unos escasos minutos, al notar unos labios en su boca, abrió los ojos, lentamente, y sonrió y, otra vez, sus labios volvieron a juntarse, jugueteando con sus bocas… dejando libres sus sentimientos.

Al rato, se levantaron y bajaron por la ladera del castillo, entre las pequeñas casas de pueblo, hasta topar con un restaurante acogedor.

Entraron, y se sentaron en una mesa de la terraza, esperando la llegada del camarero.

La pelirosa, dejándose aconsejar por el camarero, pidió arroz negro y el Uchiha la imitó. Luego cada uno pidió su postre.

Acabaron sobre las dos, y, entonces, se adentraron en el pueblo. Caminaron entre las tiendas comprando bonitos recuerdos, entre ellos dos pulseras iguales una rosa y otra azul con sus nombres grabados o un gracioso peluche que, insistió Sakura, tenía la misma cara de borde que Sasuke.

Consumieron tiempo en el centro recreativo, en el mini golf i en una pequeña bolera donde lucharon por una reñida partida de la que sakura acabó saliendo victoriosa.

Luego se deslizaron hasta el cine, donde entraron a ver la película de tarde (o sea una infantil de dibujitos) compartiendo sala con solamente un par de familias. Con la oscuridad como cómplice se besaron un millar de veces… abrazándose... y tocando suavemente con sus manos el cuerpo del otro.

Al salir ya anochecía.

Sasuke cogió la mano de Sakura fuertemente y la guió entre las estrechas callejuelas.

Sasuke: Quiero enseñarte algo… sígueme…

Sakura: Eh.. si… claro… pero que es?

El Uchiha sonrió tristemente.

Sasuke: Ya lo verás, no seas impaciente.

Sakura: Ya… pero…

Sasuke: Nada de peros.

Sakura: Jo…

Pasaron entre varias casas, sin entonar palabra, cruzando calles y avenidas hasta salir del pueblo y llegar a campo abierto. Una vez allí cogieron un pequeño camino de tierra y caminaron por el un rato, hasta llegar a una vieja verja oxidada.

Sasuke: bueno, aquí es, pero parece que esta cerrado…

El Uchiha golpeo la puerta bruscamente.

Sakura: Eso parece…

Sasuke: Aja…

Sakura: Que hacemos ahora.

El Uchiha sonrió.

Sasuke: Lo único que podemos hacer.

Sakura: Si… ya… dar media vuelta… jo…

El Uchiha sonrió picadamente.

Sasuke: No me refería a eso…

Sakura: entonces a que?

Sasuke: Ahora verás.

Sakura: Que ahora que?

El Uchiha retrocedió unos pasos atrás y, empezó a correr hasta estar cerca de la cerca, entonces saltó por el lugar más bajo, pasando hacía el otro lado.

Sakura: No pretenderás que yo haga eso!

Sasuke: Vamos…

Sakura: pero…

Sasuke: Ya te lo dije, nada de peros

Sakura: es que…

Sasuke: No uses sinónimos…

Sakura: Yo no puedo saltar eso!

Sasuke: Eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo pruebes.

Sakura:… ya veo que no hay manera contigo…

La pelirosa cogió aire y repitió lo que hace unos instantes había echo el Uchiha, pasando la valla con dificultad y arranándose levemente en la pierna.

Sasuke: Ves como si que podría.

Sakura: creo que no podría repetirlo… ya ves como ha quedado mi pierna…

Sasuke: Bueno… vamos.

La pelirosa miró entonces a su alrededor, las grandes losas de piedra se extendían a un lado y al otro del camino. Se fijó más en ellas… había escritos nombres desconocidos y fechas… a Sakura se le heló la sangre.

Sakura: Esto es…

Sasuke: Un cementerio, si, venga vamos.

La pelirosa corrió hacía el y cogió su mano… los cementerios la asustaban, y aún más por la noche!

Luego miró las losas… observó esos nombres… imaginando vidas inexistentes… vidas rotas, cortadas…

Se le encogió el corazón.

De golpe notó como el Uchiha se había parado frente una de ellas… Un panteón bastante grande y bonito adornado con ángeles y un extraño símbolo parecido a un abanico. Sasuke señalaba hacía allí. La pelirosa alzó la vista y la miró.

"Familia Uchiha"

Se le heló la sangre.

Sasuke: aquí está mi familia… también mis padres…

Sakura: Tus… tus padres…

La pelirosa la abrazó calidamente y estuvieron así un buen rato… hasta que el la apartó.

Sasuke: tranquila, ya estoy bien…

Sakura: pero…

Sasuke: fue hace mucho, ya lo he superado…

Sakura: se puede olvidar algo así?

Sasuke: Claro que no, olvidar no, pero si seguir adelante…

Sakura: yo no creo que pudiese…

Sasuke: yo tampoco lo creía.

El Uchiha se sentó en un banco cercano, y la pelirosa lo imitó.

Sakura: cua… cuando fue?

Sasuke: Yo tenía unos siete años…

La Haruno tragó saliva.

Sakura: Y… y como fue?  
se produjo un intenso silencio.

Sakura: Ah! Lo siento… perdona! He sido muy brusca! Entiendo que no quieras hablarme de esto… yo… bueno yo nunca he pasado por nada por el estilo… pero…. Supongo que debe de ser muy doloroso…

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza.

Sasuke: Si te he traído hasta aquí es para hablarte de ello… quería que lo supieras…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

Sasuke: hoy hace 9 años…

Sakura: ah… "jolín! Murieron el día de mi cumpleaños! Soy gafe o que!"

Sasuke: Fue por la tarde… yo volvía de la escuela… se me había echo tarde… cuando, de golpe oí dos tiros… entré en la sala… en el salón… y vi a Itachi con una escopeta… les había disparado…

Sakura: Los mató el!

Sasuke: Bueno… siempre se ha dicho que fue un accidente… que había cogido la pistola pensando que era de mentira y empezó a jugar… que, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya los había matado… pero…

Sakura: pero…

Sasuke: pero yo no se que creer… el… el…

Sakura: el?

Sasuke: El no lloró, en ningún momento derramó siquiera una lágrima…

El Uchiha sonrió.

Sasuke: bueno… esto es todo…

La pelirosa lo abrazó fuertemente. Notaba como unas finas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos… deslizándose por sus mejillas… no, no sabía que creer, había echo eso Itachi? Ella mismo había visto de lo que era capaz... miró a los ojos a Sasuke y lo besó… que fácil era hoy mostrar sus sentimientos! Pero… que haría mañana?

No pudo dormir esa noche… al cerrar los ojos solo veía una y otra vez esas escenas… como si de una película se tratara… Tampoco pudo dormir bien la noche siguiente, ni la otra… cada vez dormía peor… y todo por las palabras que itachi le regaló la mañana siguiente… unas horribles palabras… "la boda será dentro de dos meses" dijo.

* * *

Que os ha parecido? Espero que os gustase... Puese lo de que Itachi había matado a los padres para que se pareciera al manga :P lo escribí en un cementerio... (que visité en mis vacacionesen Polonia) así que ya sabeís el porque XD yo soy así... como no se nunca como seguir exactamente :P 

Bueno, passo a los reviews:)

**Dolphin-Chan:** Muchas Gracias:) en serio te hizo llorar! Kya me haces muy feliz! me encantaría poder emocionar a la gente! XD como sueño :P

**lulichan:** Thanks! a mi tmb me encanta esta pareja jeje que como va a escapar de Itachi? Pues verás lo que passará sera... XD secreto :) ya lo veras jeje! Ya se acerca el final!

**AyumiUchihaHaruno:** Arigato:) jeje gracias por darme animos! me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic!

**Sasuke-kun20:** Gracias! jeje bueno... no se que te habra parecido este capitulo... espero que te haya gustado!

**hae uchiha:** Muchas gracias! Soy muy feliz! Me alegro de que te guste mi historia! i de que sea la primera no yaoi que lees! (que honor XD) a mi la verdad es que antes de empezar a escribir fics Sakura ni me gustaba ni me dejaba de gustar (má bien no me gustaba...) pero ahora le he ido cogiendo mucho cariño :) casi es mi personaje favorito (despues de Sasuke claro XD)

**sccmar:** thanks! jajaja si supongo que en la vida real se conformarías con estar con Itachi (pero es que entonces el fic no tendría gracia ;) i no es plan XD)

**tatiana:** Muchas gracias! A mi tampoco me gusto lo que hizo Itachi XD

**Kitiara:** Muchas gracías! jajaja tu con Itachi XD podría ser!

**jaide112:** Arigato! Jeje me alegro de que te guste! y de que te haya caido como regalo de cumple XD (te mande un correo felicitandote... espero que lo recibieras... bueno, sino... felicidades ahora! XD) Que horror llegar de vacaciones y ver todo lo que tengo que leer! snif snif! no se si lo acabaré nunca!

Bueno esto es todo jeje hasta pronto! ah i...**REVIEWS **plis! Decidme que os parece el fic :) que cuesta poquito escribirlos y me hacen muchísima ilusión!


	10. Capítulo 10: your and me

Wolas! jeje ya he echo otro capítulo! Y además conseguí mi meta XD que saliera hoy (vease el 21 de septiembre!) y porque justamente hoy... PUES PORQUÉ ES MI CUMPLE! (bueno XD aún no :P porque al escribir esto es aún es 20!) juju soy feliz! Ya tengo 16 añitos XD

Bueno jeje no os distraigo más y os dejo con el capítulo! Espero y deseo que os guste!

* * *

Llevaba un precioso vestido, pero se sentía desnuda.

A un lado y al otro de la tienda, solo veía vendedores ansiados de dinero que afirmaban lo mucho que este le favorecía. Era un vestido blanco sin mangas, que se extendía desde sus hombros hasta más allá de sus tobillos. En el centro llevaba una hermosa flor de diamantes que conjuntaba con sus pendientes y, en la cabeza, un precioso velo transparente se extendía unos seis metros hacía el suelo.

Era bonito, si, mucho, pero lo odiaba! Odiaba todo lo que ese vestido de novia significaba!

Lo miró de arriba abajo, examinándolo con cautela.

Sakura: El color no me convence, el blanco es muy común… tal vez en otro… no se, rosa?

El vendedor la miró con odio.

Itachi: Pero… Querida… Ya es la novena vez que mandas cambiar algo del vestido… ¿es que nunca vas a estar satisfecha?

Sakura: "exacto, nunca! Nunca mientras sea el vestido con el que me tengo que casar contigo" Pero… es que… yo quiero que sea especial y…

Itachi: Si… Si… lo que tu digas!

Sakura: Además, tu no deberías estar aquí! Dicen que, que el novio vea el vestido antes de la boda da mala suerte!

Itachi: No soy supersticioso! Y ya que lo paga yo, al menos quiero verlo.

Sakura: Pero yo si! "Que te largues jolín!"

Itachi: Mira que eres pesada! Bueno, mira bien el vestido que quiero que esta vez sea la última que te lo arreglen!

Sakura: Pues… "será mejor que pida cambiar muchas cosas…" Pues no quiero el velo, no me gusta! Prefiero una diadema con una flor, a juego con el vestido! Ah, y los zapatos, no me gustan, son muy incómodos, preferiría otros! Y el vestido se me cae así que mejor poner tirantes o algo!

Itachi: Muy bien, nada más?

Sakura: Pues ahora que lo dices…

Itachi: Mejor déjalo…

Sakura: Como quieras…

Itachi: Vamos, iremos a elegir unos zapatos! Hay que ver lo que te cuesta!

La pelirosa asintió, y miró sin mucha ilusión la gran hilera de calzado que tenía delante de sus ojos. Negó con la cabeza y, acto seguido, unos dependientes las substituyeron por otras. Al fin, y después de varios intentos, se fijo en unos bonitos zapatos de cristal, de transparencia rosada, y con un pequeño tacón de unos cuatro centímetros.

Se los probó cuidadosamente, como si en cualquier momento pudieran romperse y sonrió, le encantaban.

Itachi: Parece que te gustan.

Sakura: Pues si! Son preciosos! "no me gusta admitirlo pero…"

Itachi: Pues no hay más que hablar, te los llevas no?

Sakura: Eh… si, claro!

El Uchiha se dirigió hacía la caja, para pagar y, acto seguido, los dos salieron de la tienda en dirección a casa.

Y la caja con los zapatos se puso en el comedor, al lado de la de las joyas y enfrente de las invitaciones sobrantes y los papeles del banquete.

Sakura, siempre que pasaba por allí solo podía agachar la cabeza, impotente, por ser una cobarde! Era su felicidad o su familia… Y ya sabía ella que solo había una respuesta posible, y no podía ser egoísta! Sus padres se lo habían dado todo, aún más de lo que estaba a su alcance…estaba segura que al enterarse de su enorme deuda habían mirado y analizado todas las opciones antes de decidirse por esta… Estaba segura de que su madre había llorado aún más que ella… y estaba segura también que habían buscado un montón de pretendientes hasta encontrar algún joven, rico, educado y guapo… en una palabra, perfecto. Porque si, Itachi podía ser perfecto… pero para ella estaba muy lejos de serlo! Lejísimos! Porque en su mundo solo había una persona así, y lo único que Itachi compartía con el era su apellido… Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke…

Sasuke… Sasuke… con solo repetir su nombre su corazón ya latía alocadamente… ojala pudiera detener el tiempo! Ojala pudiera! Si tuviera una lámpara mágica, la frotaría sin dudar… pidiendo un único deseo… sería feliz con solo eso! Pero las lamparitas no existen… y los días pasan… pasan… más rápidamente de lo que uno desea…

Y así, Sakura, levantó una vez más el bolígrafo del número que acababa de tachar en el calendario.

Se miró en el espejo. Tenía una pinta horrible! Cabello encrespado y despeinado, ojos rojos, grandes ojeras…

Esparció su maquillaje sobre la mesa y empezó su difícil tarea.

Se peinó delicadamente, recogiendo su cabello en una cola alta, dejándose a cada lado un pequeño mechón. Luego se hizo la ralla en los ojos y se los pintó de un color rosa bastante claro y se acerco el pincel del colorete a las mejillas, cuando unos golpes en la puerta la detuvieron.

Al principio no les hizo caso, pero los golpes siguieron, insistentes, así que alargó la mano hacía el armario, poniéndose lo primero que pilló, una falda plisada blanca y una camiseta de tirantes rosada.

Seguidamente, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

Sakura: Sasuke…

Sasuke: Hola.

Sakura: Que… Que haces aquí?

Sasuke: Nada en especial, esta es mi casa, sabes?

Un escalofrío recorrió a la pelirosa de arriba a bajo, el tono del Uchiha era frío, aún más de lo habitual.

Sakura: Ya se que es tu casa…

Sasuke: Pues porque preguntas?

Sakura: es que…

Sasuke: Es que, que?

Sakura: Esto… es que bueno…

Sasuke: Di.

Sakura: Nada! Da igual...

Se hicieron unos instantes de silencio… El Uchiha no parecía decidirse a decir nada y la haruno buscaba insistentemente un tema de conversación.

Sakura: Esto… quieres pasar? O prefieres quedarte en la puerta.

Sasuke: Entro.

Sakura: aquí tienes una silla… si quieres ponerte cómodo…

Sasuke: Prefiero estar de pie.

Sakura: a… ok…

Se hizo otra vez, un silencio incómodo.

Sakura: esto… em… bueno… porque has venido?

El Uchiha como única respuesta tiró de la pelirosa hacia la pared apresándola con sus manos. La Haruno miró a un lado y al otro tenía dos brazos que le impedían la salida. Sasuke agarraba sus muñecas con fuerza. Emitió un leve grito de dolor y miró hacía el Uchiha, el cual le devolvió una intensa mirada que hizo que toda su cara se tiñera de rojo.

Sakura: Sa… Sasuke… du… duele…

Sasuke: dímelo, le quieres?

Sakura: De… De que estas hablando!

Sasuke: Le quieres?

Sakura: Sasuke déjame! Me haces daño.

Sasuke: No hasta que me lo digas! Necesito saberlo!

Sakura: Sasuke me das miedo! De que hablas! Que es lo que quieres saber!

Sasuke: Le quieres, a Itachi me refiero, le quieres?

La pelirosa desvió la mirada hacía el suelo.

Sakura: Si, le quiero!

Sasuke: Mírame!

Sakura: Eh?

Sasuke: Mírame a los ojos y dímelo! Le quieres? Lo amas? Darías tu vida por el?

Sakura: Eh yo… "Vamos! Díselo! Dile que si! O no! Porque calla mi boca? Pronuncia un si! Solo un si! Es un monosílabo… no es tan difícil!" yo… yo… esto… "Kya! Me mira de una manera! Que ojos! Es tan guapo! No! No! No! No puedo pensar esto! Concéntrate en tu respuesta!" Yo… yo… "Mierda! No puedo! No puedo decírselo! Con solo ver su cara mis palabras callan! Por que? Por que? Por que tienen sus ojos este poder sobre mi? Será que… que aún estoy más enamorada de lo creía! Desde cuando me siento así! Desde cuando ese amor infantil del principio a evolucionado a esto! Ahora lo amo! Lo amo más que a nada!" yo…

El Uchiha sonrío.

Sasuke: Ya veo.

Sakura: Yo… yo…

Sasuke: Si?

Sakura: Te quiero! Sasuke! Te amo! Yo… yo ya se que no debo… pero… pero…

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas con fuerza, unas detrás de otras.

El Uchiha tomó su cara entre sus manos y secó sus lágrimas con su dedo.

Sasuke: Lo se… tranquila…

Luego, besó dulcemente el cuello de la pelirosa marcándola, y posó con cuidado sus labios sobre los de ella. Deslizando delicadamente mientras su mano por el muslo de esta. Sin prisa, fue subiendo, poco a poco, hasta llegar a sus partes más intimas, acariciándolas lentamente. La pelirosa emitió un disimulado grito de placer.

Sakura: Sasuke… no… esto…

El Uchiha apagó sus leves protestas con un dulce beso al que la pelirosa correspondió, apartando con el todas sus dudas. Lentamente sus cuerpos fueron quedando desnudos, solo tapados por las finas sábanas de tela. Jugueteando con sus manos en la oscuridad, buscándose instintivamente el uno al otro. Todo lo que les rodeaba había desaparecido de su mente, todo menos sus cuerpos sedientos de placer. Las manos de la pelirosa agarraban fuertemente la tela, sin querer soltarla por todo el placer contenido. El Uchiha, bajó hasta su cintura, perdiendo su lengua en sus partes más intimas y acariciándolas con sus manos lentamente. Su respiración se entrecortaba... emitiendo pequeños gemidos que se perdían entre sus movimientos. El éxtasis la invadía por completo. Antes de culminarlo, bajo hasta la altura del Uchiha, besándolo intensamente.

Lentamente, los dos volvieron a su posición, situándose el encima de ella. El susurró un "te amo" que se perdió en el silenció y, lentamente, su miembro fue entrando en el de ella, convirtiéndose en uno. Las manos de la pelirosa se abrazaron al cuello del Uchiha, clavando involuntariamente sus uñas en su piel. Mientras que las de el se aferraban a las sabanas, casi desgarrándolas. Experimentando al mismo tiempo una enorme sensación de placer que iba aumentando más y más por momentos. Sus labios se juntaron una y otra vez, con fuerza, conteniendo lo incontenible y, entonces, todo el éxtasis acumulado se desprendió, recorriendo sus cuerpos y llevándolos a su propio paraíso.

Lentamente sus cuerpos se fueron separando, quedándose uno al lado del otro, disfrutando de todo lo que acababa de pasar. Sonriéndose.

Y pasaron un buen rato así, en silencio, sin entonar palabra para no romper esa atmósfera de complicidad que se había formado. Luego, los dos salieron despacio de la cama y se volvieron a poner su ropa, sonrojados.

Ahora, la vergüenza se había apoderado de ellos… volviendo todos los momentos a su mente y haciéndoles incapaces de mirarse.

Entonaron un débil "adiós" y se dirigieron hacía la puerta. Eso era todo? Un "adiós" era lo único que había quedado de todo? Su caprichoso amor se había convertido en nada? No… se negaba a creer eso.

Sasuke: Sakura…

La pelirosa se giró hacía el.

Sasuke: Esto… Bueno… veras…

Sakura: si?

Sasuke: Esto… yo antes había venido porqué…

Sakura: porque?

Sasuke: No te cases con Itachi….

Sakura: Que?

Sasuke: No te cases con el… Por favor!

Sakura: pe… Pero…

Sasuke: Ya se que soy un egoísta pidiéndote esto… pero…

Sakura: No me lo pidas por favor! No puedo Sasuke! No puedo hacerte caso! Yo… Yo debo casarme con el…

Sasuke: Debes? Por que debes!

La pelirosa se llevó las dos manos a la boca.

Sakura: Debes? Dije que debía? Ui! Me confundí! Yo quiero casarme con el!

Sasuke: Pero…

Sakura: Quiero casarme con el!

Sasuke: Sakura!

La Haruno se giró dispuesta a irse, pero un brazo la detuvo empujándola hacía si.

Sasuke: Mientes!

Sakura: No… Yo…

Sasuke: Entonces, le quieres?

Sakura: Si…

Sasuke: Y entonces… porque lloras?

La pelirosa se llevo las manos a los ojos. Era verdad, lloraba…

Sakura: Yo… Yo…

El Uchiha se acercó hacía ella, besándola tiernamente.

Sakura: No quiero casarme con el! Ayúdame! Sasuke, por favor, ayúdame! Yo lo odio! Lo odio! Solo te amo a ti, solo quiero estar contigo! Porque la vida es tan cruel?

El Uchiha la sostuvo entre sus brazos, agarrándola fuertemente. Sentía que si la soltaba ella se iría de su lado para siempre y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo… ahora eran uno, en cuerpo y mente, y no estaban dispuestos a separarse!

* * *

Que os pareció? Os gusto?

XD la verdad es que este capítulo me costó horrores... bueno... es que yo quise incluir algo de lemon (esa era la idea XD luego no se bien bien lo que ha salido...) ya que había gente que me lo pedía y tal... Por favor! XD no me digais que me salió horrible (aunque sea la verdad XD) porque lo tuve que reescribir un montón d veces hasta estar contenta con el resultado! Bueno... mejor decidme la verdad :P

Ahora passo a los REVIEWS:

kuramasesshou: Muchas gracias! jeje en cuanto al final que propones... pues algó así tenía yo pensado! Ya lo verás! XD aunque seguro que tendrá un final feliz:) sinó no me quedo contenta :)

Dolphin-Chan: Thanks! Kya! Muchas gracias por tus alagos! XDD pos si cambié la katana por la escopeta XD modernizé la historia jajaja! juju en cuanto al final... pues es secreto claro! XD

marion-asakura: Muchas gracias! Kya! los 9 capitulos de golpe! Eso es algo que se dice pronto pero que cuesta XD (o al menos a mi!) Me hace muy muy feliz:) En cuanto a hacer más de esta pareja... pues he echo otro (last oportunity) y tengo dos en mente! XD me encanta el SasuSaku!

Selkie no Karura-Chan: Arigato! jeje ya lo he continuado XD (k lista soy!)

jaide112: Muchas gracias! En cuanto al tema de no dejarme review antes... Perdonada! XD faltaría más! jeje los otros fics... bueno XD los continuaré si, al menos last oportunity... en cuanto a sentimientos escondidos... pues XD lo he abandonado un poco! espero poderlo acabar!

Kagome1013: Thanks! Kya! Cuando alguien me dice que mi fic le ha echo llorar salto de alegría! XD me encantaría llegar a emocionar a alguien con mis historías:) será un sueño imposible? XD espero que no!

nadeshiko-uchiha: Arigato! jeje el final se sabrá a su debido momento XDD (o sea en el capitulo final!) espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

sccmar: Muchas gracias! jeje lo d actualizar lo he echo cuando quería (el día de mi cumple!) ! Xd espero n haberte echo esperar mucho... Bueno en cuanto si Itachi lo hizo a proposito o no... eso es depende de lo que tu quieras creer!

hae uchiha: Muchas gracias! Xd k pasara algo más entre Sakura y Sasuke XD k más... jajaja! A mi la verdad es que los cementerios no me gustan del todo... es un lugar que me pone muy triste! Aunque también te relaja XD espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

Sakata Sakeki: Muchas gracias! jeje yo también adoro a Sasuke! XDDD

Bueno jeje esto es todo! Hasta pronto a y... XD REVIEWS plis! Que es mi cumple :) hacedme al menos este regalo! XD Bye!


	11. Capítulo 11: more problems

Wolas! Jeje aquí esta otro capitulo! XD espero que lo disfruten! Por que para eso lo escribo :D Asi que plis... hacedme saber si lo he conseguido! Por cierto! Soy feliz! 100 reviews! Kya!Nunca pensé que lo conseguiría! Snif Snif! Soy muy feliz! Gracias a todos!

Este es un poco dramatico... bueno XD es que yo soy muy mala :P alguien pensó que ya no le podía pasar nada más a la pobre Sakura? Pues lean! XD y verán como si jajaja pero tranqui :P que todo se aregla!

Por cierto! Voy a dedicar este capitulo! Aunque no suelo hacerlo (es más... me prometí a mi misma que no lo haría XD) la verdad es que se lo merecen! Primero a Hinata-chan! Perque t'estimo molt! (XD pero como amigas, eh? que suena muy mal...) y luego... a Jaide-chan! Pues porque me hiciste muy muy feliz con el regalo! me emocioné XD:D y quería agradecertelo de alguna forma... aunque bueno XD no se parece en nada a lo que tu hiciste :)

Y ahora si, espero que os guste este capitulo!

* * *

Llovió toda la semana.

Llovió fuera y dentro de ella.

Sakura miraba a través de la ventana las gotas caer hacia abajo, mientras notaba bajar por sus mejillas una agua que provenía de sus rojos ojos.

Las lágrimas se perdían en el silencio…

Su corazón le dolía, le dolía tanto! Ya ni dormía por miedo a la llegada de otro día; porque, con cada nuevo rayo de Sol, se menguaba aún más su libertad.

Era la razón o sus sentimientos… no sabía que elegir… y, lo peor, era que, eligiese lo que eligiese, se equivocaría.

Así que lo mejor era callar su corazón, y dejar que el olvido se llevara con el todo lo que ahora tanto dolía. Porque todo era cuestión de tiempo, verdad? O… tal vez no… Podría llegar a olvidarlo? Podría borrar a Sasuke de su mente? O… sólo se estaba engañando a si misma?

Y encima, todo se complicaba…

Todo…

Sasuke… Sasuke… Aún sentía su calor en su cuerpo, sus labios sobre los suyos, sus palabras susurradas al oído… Porque, por unos instantes, ella había sido él, y el había sido ella…

Los dos habían sido uno…

Lo que hubiera dado por detener el tiempo en ese instante! Por que ahora… ahora…

Todo se había vuelto a hundir!

Todo se había vuelto aún más retorcido cuando ya creía que era imposible!

Su mente volaba lejos, imaginando vidas donde todo era perfecto, donde nada había cambiado. Y luego sus ojos, secos ya de tanto llorar, observaban la realidad transformando sus sueños en pedazos.

Unos ojos que miraban hacía la mesa… donde se posaba un test de embarazo.

No podía creerlo! Sencillamente, no podía! No entendía como había sucedido todo esto! Como había acabado con un hijo de Sasuke en su vientre!

Que hacía ahora? Es más, que podía hacer?

Abortar? No, eso nunca! Jamás! Quería a ese hijo! A ese hijo del único hombre al que amaba! Lo amaba como si fuera él, o incluso más! Pero… entonces…

Se lo decía? Sabía de antemano que no reunía el valor necesario para hacerlo… Ni para decírselo a Sasuke… y aún menos para contárselo a Itachi. Porque sabía que el mayor de los Uchiha se lo arrebataría de las manos.

Y no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo! Haría lo que fuera por tenerlo! Lo que fuera por criarlo y verlo crecer… Pero él se lo arrebataría… a no ser… a no ser que creyera que era suyo! Itachi no mataría al que creerá su propio hijo! Pero… eso significa… no! No quería ni pensarlo!

Debería acostarse con él…

Las lágrimas volvieron a derramarse por su rostro.

Sakura se inclinó, abrazando su vientre.

Sakura: Hijo mío... que puedo yo hacer por ti? Que puedo hacer sino…

Su voz era débil y entrecortada por el llanto. Pero su decisión ya estaba tomada… No le importaba nada… No le importaba si misma… Ni nadie… Si con eso podía tenerlo!

Se secó la cara y se retocó el maquillaje.

Lentamente pintó sus mejillas de color risueño, y disimuló el rojo de sus ojos con cremas y polvos; hasta hacer de su cara la de una muñeca. Un rostro frío que jamás demuestra el más mínimo sentimiento… Ni una sonrisa, ni una lágrima… Nada la estropearía!

Luego, salió de su habitación, con la cabeza bien alta y la mano derecha posada sobre su vientre.

Susurrando, bajito.

Sakura: Mi pequeño, voy a luchar por ti.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el salón, ajeno a todo, Sasuke pasaba el rato observando la televisión. La observaba, pero no la escuchaba. Estaba absorto, y sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte.

Sabía que Sakura no amaba a su hermano… Que ni siquiera le quería! Y no entendía porque seguía ella entonces con todo eso… Porque se casaba con él! Que le daba Itachi que él no pudiera ofrecerle!

Condenado Itachi! Siempre, siempre arrebatándole todo! Todo lo que él más quería! Le había arrebatado a su familia! Y ahora, a ella! Porque nunca le dejaba ser feliz? Porque estaba el siempre en medio?

Pero esta vez ya no lo iba a permitir, no! Porque no era un cobarde! Y, si era necesario, iba a luchar! Y llegaría al final de todo!

Y entonces, haría que Sakura volviera a sus brazos, unos brazos de los que nunca debió soltarse!

Sasuke observó la puerta por la que, en esos precisos instantes, estaba entrando la pelirosa.

Las miradas de los dos se cruzaron.

La Haruno giró la cara, violentamente. Sabía que el Uchiha la conocía muy bien, demasiado, y no quería que leyera en sus ojos su dolor. Todo menos eso! Y más ahora que se iba a separar de él definitivamente! Ahora que iba a entregarse a su hermano…

Sakura miró al frente, observando e inspeccionando a quien tenía delante… Miró su pelo, miró su rostro, miró su cuerpo… Todo era perfecto, pero le daba asco, mucho asco!

Respiró hondo y se dirigió a él, decidida.

Sakura: Puedo hablar contigo, cariño?

Itachi: Claro, di.

Sakura: aquí no…

La pelirosa se acercó al oído del mayor de los Uchiha, susurrándole de forma provocativa.

Sakura: A solas… tu y yo.

Itachi sonrió malévolamente.

Itachi: Y… que es lo que quieres?

Sakura: Ya lo verás.

Itachi: No, quiero saberlo ahora!

Sakura: Déjame sorprenderte!

Itachi: Nada me sorprende.

La pelirosa sonrió pícaramente.

Sakura: Seguro?

El Uchiha volvió a sonreír con maldad.

Itachi: Casi nada.

Sakura: Oh! Entonces yo lo haré!

La pelirosa se acercó, besándolo en los labios.

Sakura: Vamos, déjame intentarlo.

Itachi: Esto tiene buena pinta.

Sakura: Pues esto no es nada… Si me dejas ya verás.

La pelirosa volvió a sonreír picadamente.

Itachi: Y a que se debe este cambio?

El mayor de los Uchiha la miró con superioridad.

La pelirosa tragó saliva, de esa respuesta dependía todo.

Sakura: Ah! Tienes razón! No debo hacerlo! No me hagas caso! En serio… No puedo hacer nada hasta después de la boda! Me lo propuse a mi misma y tengo que cumplirlo! Pero… es que no puedo contenerme… es que… no se como decirlo pero yo… te amo tanto! No se que haría sin ti!

Sasuke apretó su puño, con odio, no entendía nada! A que estaba jugando Sakura? Él había sido sólo un juego para ella? Era a Itachi a quien quería? Estaba claro que sólo amaba a uno… pero, entonces, a quien mentía? Y, lo que aún era más importante, por qué lo hacía?

Apretó aún más su puño. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero quería creer en Sakura… deseaba que, tarde o temprano, ella le diera una explicación.

La pelirosa miró a Itachi. Que le diría?

Itachi: Me amas? Cuanto me amas?

La pelirosa sonrió y se inclinó para volver a besarlo.

Sakura: demasiado.

Itachi: Y… me deseas?

Sakura: También demasiado.

Itachi: Y te entregarías a mi?

Sakura: Es que… la boda…

Itachi: Si yo te lo pidiera lo harías?

Sakura: Yo… pues… esto… di… pero…

El mayor de los Uchiha se levantó besando a la pelirosa.

Itachi: Pues se toda mía.

La pelirosa sonrió orgullosa en sus adentros.

Sakura: Toda tuya… Solo tuya…

Sasuke se mordió el labio. Cada vez estaba más y más perdido! Que estaba haciendo Sakura? Que tenía planeado? Luego dirigió su mirada a la escalera, viendo como esos dos subían. Y se quedó mirando el vacío.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura abrió la puerta y guió a Itachi hacía dentro.

Itachi: Y bien, de que querías hablarme?

Sakura selló su boca con sus labios y luego bajó, besándole el cuello y desabrochando, uno a uno, los botones de la camisa del Uchiha con su boca.

Con sus manos se desprendió e la camisa, tocando su torso.

Itachi separó unos centímetros a la pelirosa alzando sus manos y la desprendió de su camiseta. Seguidamente besó su cuerpo con fuerza haciendo que la Haruno emitiera pequeños gemidos de dolor.

Desabrochó lentamente su sujetador, lamiendo sus pechos, y deslizó sus manos hacía abajo, arrebatándole todo su ropaje.

Posó su mano en las partes intimas de ella, jugueteando con ellas, y penetrándola con el dedo, haciendo que la pelirosa emitiera un pequeño gemido de placer.

Ella paró su mano y posó la suya en el miembro de él, tocándoselo y haciéndole disfrutar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Cuando vio suficiente placer en su rostro, ella tiró de él, hasta acabar uno encima del otro en la cama, besándose.

Entonces Itachi alargó su mano hasta la caja de preservativos. Sakura sonrió cuando el le dijo que no quedaban, porque había sido ella misma la que se había encargado de vaciarla unos minutos antes.

Luego volvió a besarlo bajando por debajo de la sabana, jugueteando, recorriendo cada centímetro y besando su piel, con rapidez.

Luego se incorporó, y vio como él se ponía encima de ella.

La pelirosa cerró los ojos. Había llegado el momento… notaba como sus ojos estaban a punto de desprender todos las lágrimas acumuladas… no quería! No quería! No quería! Toda ella se rompía en mil pedazos… su corazón se desgarraba… No quería! Es que… era todo tan diferente! Sasuke era tierno, cariñoso… y Itachi… Itachi era frío! Frío e insensible…

No quería! No quería!

Itachi se acercaba aún más hacía ella.

Sin poder evitarlo, la pelirosa se giró bruscamente hacía un lado.

Itachi la miró con superioridad, incorporándola con su fuerza.

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza, pero él no la iba a permitir escapar.

PLAFFF!

La puerta se acababa de abrir, produciendo un fuerte sonido.

Sakura: sa… Sa… Sasu…

Itachi: Hermanito vete, interrumpes.

Sasuke: Me da igual.

El menor de los Uchiha tiró con fuerza de la muñeca de la pelirosa llevándosela con fuerza. La Haruno agarró una sabana cubriéndose con ella, pero no opuso la menor resistencia. Una parte de ella deseaba que él la recatara…

Itachi: Que haces!

Sasuke: Su madre ha sufrido un desmayo y está en el hospital! Me la llevo hacía allí!

Itachi sonrió con una mezcla de maldad y superioridad.

La pelirosa miró a Sasuke sabía que nada era verdad… Había dolor en su rostro… y celos… unos celos que le habían echo perder la razón.

El menor de los Uchiha la guió hasta un lugar solitario y acorraló a la pelirosa tirándola hacía la pared.

Sasuke: Se puede saber a que juegas!

Sakura no podía hacer nada, solo llorar. Notaba las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, y no podía hacer nada para pararlas.

Sasuke: Por que te acuestas con él!

El Uchiha golpeó la pared, con fuerza.

Sasuke: Dímelo!

La pelirosa no respondió. Siguió llorando en silencio.

Sasuke: Dímelo!

Sakura tapó sus ojos con sus manos, confundida.

Sasuke: Joder… dime que passa! Que té passa…

La pelirosa intentó pronunciar unas palabras entre el llanto, sin conseguir decir nada con sentido…

Sasuke: Si no eres más que una zorra! No se por que me preocupo!

La Haruno observó como el Uchiha se giraba dándole la espalda. Le dolía! Le dolía tanto! Tanto! Se repitió a sí misma que no debía… que no podía confesárselo… pero esta vez su corazón ganó la partida, no quería apartarlo de su lado! Todo menos eso!

Sakura: Esa vez me dejaste embarazada…

El menor de los Uchiha se paró en seco.

Sakura: Sasuke! Tengo a un hijo nuestro en mi vientre!

* * *

Os gustó? Oh! Espero que si! Decidenmelo plis!

Bueno, pasó a los reviews! Que ya son de 3 xifras! (XD n me cansaré nunca de repetirlo!)

**Hatake Miaka:** Muchas gracias! jeje me hace muy feliz k mi fic te enganchara tanto:D bueno, ya lo he continuado!

**marion-asakura:** Arigato! Jeje me alegro de que te gustara! Jeje me alegro también de que te gustara el lemon!

**Temari-shikamaru:** Thanks! XD Pobre Sakura... jajaja xk te cae tan mal? Bueno :) al menos estamos d acuerdo con su pareja!

**Kamy:** Thanks! pues Itachi esta aquí XD no se ha ido a ninguna parte1 ya ves :P Xd con lo del final... bueno, no adelanto nada, pero no vas desencaminada!

**nadeshiko-uchiha:** Muchas gracias! y también muchas gracias por felicitarme! Jeje bueno, te uno a la lista de candidatas a casarse con Itachi XD

**sccmar:** Muchas gracias! Y tmb x felicitarme! jajaja a ti tmb te uno a las candidatas a casarse con Itachi! Ya haré un sorteo XD

**Kagome1013:** Arigato! jajaja sangre por la nariz! XD . Me has dicho k escibo muy bien! Snif! Snif! XD soy feliz! jajaja! Es que es uno de los comentarios que más me gusta oir :P aunque sea x quedar bien XD gracias!

**Jaide112:** Muchisimas gracias! Jeje me alegro que te gustara el lemon! XD y me sirve de consuelo k a ti tmb te cueste! Y... de nuevo... Gracias x felicitarme y por el regalo:P

**Nabiky / Coral:** Muchas gracias! XD k exigente eres! jaja

**Kire:** Arigato!Me alegro de que te gustara! jeje aki esta el proximo capitulo!

**Sakata Sakeki:** Muchas gracias! jeje y también por felicitarme! Me alegro que te guste!

**hae uchiha:** Muchas gracias! . me has emocionado! XD jeje gracias x felicitarme tmb:D jeje bueno, nos vemos en el msn!

Bueno! Esto es todo! XD a no! Como voy a acabar sin decir esto!

**REVIEWS PLIS!** Que quiero saber que opinais... si os gusta...si no... y cuesta muy muy poquito escribirlos! jeje hasta pronto!


	12. Capítulo 12: What can I do?

Wolas! jeje k tal?

Yo stoy d examenes globales estressada! jeje pero e conseguido tener un poko de tiempo para actualizar... espero k os guste!

Ah! es una tonteria pero el otro día estaba mi madre escuchando el disco de **Ana Belen** y escuche una canción k se llama **entre dos amores**! Y me recordó mucho a esta historia! Si alguien la escucha ya me dira si le recuerda también!

Bueno, espero k os guste el capitulo!

* * *

Sakura: Esa vez me dejaste embarazada… 

El menor de los Uchiha se paró en seco.

Sakura: Sasuke! Tengo a un hijo nuestro en mi vientre!

La pelirosa echo con ese grito todos sus sentimientos fuera.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas y toda ella seguía temblando pero, su corazón, ya no le dolía tanto. Sentía como si se hubiera sacado de encima una pesada carga, una carga que era incapaz de llevar ella sola.

Miro a Sasuke con angustia. Él seguía inmóvil en medio del pasillo, de espaldas a ella.

Lentamente cogió aire, esperando obtener de él el valor que ahora tanto necesitaba.

Sakura: Tengo a nuestro hijo en mi vientre…

Lo dijo con un hilo de voz… Pues su boca estaba totalmente seca.

Sakura: Sasuke…

El Uchiha seguía sin reaccionar… Como se lo había tomado? Era incapaz de predecirlo… y… y si le obligaba a que abortara? Y… y si no quería verla nunca más? Y… y si la odiaba?

Notó como la inseguridad volvía a apoderarse de ella así que giró la cabeza.

No podía dudar, no ahora! Sasuke no era así! Claro que no… Ella lo conocía, y sabía que nunca la abandonaría en una situación como esa! Aunque… si…

O, no! No! No podía ser, estaba llorando! No quería hacerlo! Porque, porque era tan, tan débil? Porque era incapaz de mirar al frente en los momentos difíciles? Todo lo que le pasaba era por esa razón! Por no saber decidir! Por no saber aguantar el camino difícil! Por no…

Notó como dos brazos se posaban alrededor suyo, abrazándola.

Sasuke: Tranquila…

Lentamente apoyó su rostro en el pecho de él y cerró los ojos.

Sakura: Lo siento! Soy una irresponsable! Yo… yo… yo…

El Uchiha calló su boca con un dulce beso.

Sasuke: Así que un hijo nuestro… eh?

La pelirosa se secó con sus mangas las lágrimas y lo miró. Sonreía… Sasuke le sonreía… sonreía a ella y a su hijo.

Sakura: Yo… Yo…

Sasuke: No digas nada… no es algo que se pueda explicar con palabras… pero me haces muy feliz.

La pelirosa volvió a apoyar su cara en el pecho del Uchiha estando así largo rato. Sentía un sensación tan cálida! En un momento todo se había aclarado… y el humo se había dispersado… Y todo por unas palabras… solamente por eso… que simple era todo…

Sasuke: Que… que hacemos?

Sakura: Te…. Tenerlo… yo… yo quiero tenerlo…

El Uchiha la beso tiernamente.

Sasuke: Me alegro de que tú también quieras.

La pelirosa sonrió ampliamente.

Sasuke: Pero… y tu boda?

La pelirosa tragó saliva…

Sakura: No lo sé! De verdad! No lo sé! Estoy echa un lío!

Sasuke: Pero… tu no lo amas, verdad?

La pelirosa afirmó con la cabeza.

Sakura: No, no lo amo… ni siquiera lo quiero! Es más, lo odio! Pero…

Sasuke: Pero?

Sakura: Pero mi familia… ellos necesitan ese dinero!

Sasuke: Hay otras maneras de conseguirlo…

Sakura: No… no tanto y en tan poco tiempo…

El Uchiha dirigió su vista hacía un lado, sin decir nada.

Sasuke: Te pediría que huyéramos juntos… pero se que lo rechazarías…

La pelirosa se abrazó fuertemente al Uchiha.

Sakura: No me lo pidas… por favor! Sería incapaz de negarme…

El Uchiha sonrió.

Sasuke: Esperare el tiempo que haga falta… y aceptaré tu decisión, sea la que sea… Aunque claro, tengo mi favorita.

La pelirosa sonrió secándose las lágrimas.

Sakura: Gracias, de verdad gracias por comprenderme.

El Uchiha se acercó a ella lentamente fundiéndose los dos, de nuevo, en un largo beso, un beso dulce y sincero.

Al acabar, Sasuke se despidió, marchándose por el pasillo.

Mientras la pelirosa se quedó pensativa, miando al infinito.

Que hacía?

De repente, de detrás suyo, salió la única persona que no deseaba ver! La miraba con superioridad y asco, como si disfrutara de esa situación.

Avanzó hacia ella, aún más, posando su mano en la cara de ella, agarrándola con fuerza y impulsándola hacía arriba, para que los dos se miraran directamente a los ojos.

Itachi: Vaya, vaya, que sorpresa! No imaginaba que el estúpido de mi hermano y tu fuerais tan… "amigos"…

Sakura: Yo… yo…

Itachi: Des de cuando os veis así?

Sakura: No… es.. que…

Itachi: Des de cuando sientes eso por el?

Sakura: no.. es… es..

Itachi: Vamos, te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Sakura: n… no…

Itachi: Ya veo que es con el con quien quieres casarte, no?

Entonces Sakura al oírle hablar sobre la boda reaccionó, sabía que no debía dudar en un momento como ese o todo se torcería! Itachi los había visto! Ya de nada servía negarlo… pero… que podía hacer sino? Ella lo sabía, sabía que solo había una respuesta posible… pero… pero… eso significaría acabar del todo su relación con Sasuke… del todo… y además… las palabras que debía pronunciar eran tan… tan crueles! No estaba segura de si podría! Pero… que otra opción tenía? Le dolía pero la verdad era que ninguana….

Itachi: Vamos, no vas a contestar?

La pelirosa sonrió con superioridad.

Sakura: Esta bien, tu ganas! No quería decírtelo, porque me daba pena, pero… el estúpido de tu hermano se ha encaprichado conmigo.

Itachi: Y tu con él, no?

Sakura: Claro que no! Por quien me tomas!

Itachi: por alguien que hace escasos momentos estaba besando a Sasuke de forma apasionada.

Sakura: Me indigna que pienses eso de mí!

Itachi: Solo pienso lo que veo.

Sakura: Claro que lo besaba, pero que quería que hiciera!

Itachi: Que te negaras.

Sakura: Si claro, y que le digo? Es mucho más fácil seguirle el juego y evitarnos problemas familiares inútiles! Es tan simple Sasuke, se cree todo, todo lo que le dices!

Itachi asintió con superioridad.

Sakura: Sabes, él cree que lo amo! A que es divertido! Yo nunca podría amar a alguien tan estúpido como él! Pero en su diminuta cabecita no entran esas palabras… Mi corazón es solo de una persona…

Y dicho eso, se acercó a Itachi agarrando con sus manos el cuello de su chaqueta y poniéndome de puntillas hasta besarlo, tan apasionadamente como pudo.

Sakura: Insinúas acaso que no confías en mí?

Itachi sonrió con superioridad. Como debía tomarse eso?

Sakura: Vamos, esta claro que no siento nada por él…

Itachi: Pues díselo claramente, dile que no le amas!

Sakura: O vamos, eso nos traerá muchos problemas…

Itachi: Insinúas acaso que no puedes.

Sakura: Eh?

Itachi: Insinúas que no puedes dejarlo?

Sakura: no, claro que no!

Itachi: Pues entonces hazlo, porque como vea otra miradita o otra risita de esas que os echáis, cancelaremos el compromiso. Bueno, ahora me voy que he quedado, hasta luego cariño.

Sakura se quedó absorta, viéndolo desaparecer por el pasillo.

O no! No! Había llegado el momento! Ese momento que tanto temía! Itachi le había obligado a escoger… No sabía! No sabía que hacer!

Otra vez, las dudas asaltaron su mente sin piedad.

Sería capaz de abandonar a Itachi? O… por el contrario debería dejar de lado todos esos sentimientos para convertirse solamente en una muñeca… una muñeca que no pensara… Podría vivir así!

Se había repetido tantas, tantas veces que lo aguantaría! Pero en realidad no lo creía… Si había sobrevivido tanto tiempo en esa casa era por que aún mantenía la ilusión… Y esa ilusión la sacaba totalmente de Sasuke, de sus sentimientos hacía él! Que haría si el la abandonaba? No, no quería ni pensarlo! Pero él no iba a seguir como ahora para siempre… no… y sería muy egoísta por su parte…

No sabía que haría! No sabía que pasaría si perdía la ilusión! Pero si conocía una cosa! Lo que ella más deseaba no era aclarar esas dudas… ella lo único que quería era que Sasuke fuera feliz! Y si ella no era capaz de conseguirlo… lo convencería para que encontrara a otra persona… aunque eso le partiera totalmente el corazón y la convirtiera en una mujer sin esperanza… si, ese era su deber… y eso era lo que se proponía a hacer…

Pero… como hacerlo? Sasuke jamás la dejaría a no ser… a no ser que creyera que no lo ama!

Suspiró hondo.

Sería capaz de decirle algo así? De partirle el corazón de esa manera? Sabía que eso la rompería a ella también, despojándola de toda su niñez y de toda su felicidad para convertirla en una adulta solitaria y triste… que escondiera todos sus sentimientos bajo una mascara bien trabajada…

Era ese su destino?

De verdad no podía hacer nada más para cambiarlo?

Se agachó dejando a sus lágrimas brotar por sus mejillas… que debía hacer! Que debía! A quien debía escoger?

Sasuke o Itachi?

* * *

Os gustó? 

Espero k si! Bueno, paso a los reviews!

sole: Muchas gracias! me alegro mucho de que te guste!

Arbol De Cerezo: Thanks! me alegro muchisimo d k te guste:D k edad tienen... u.u allí me has dado XD n lo había pensado... la verdad! Pues le pongo unos 18 a Sakura y Sasuke y a Itachi... mmm... ns k edad tiene en el manga :P así que haced calculos XD

Inner-Nami: Arigato! jeje si k estoy dejando mal a Itachi u.u XD n era mi intención al principio... pero la historia evolucionó así :D

Kamy: Muchas gracias! jeje mas largos los capitulos? Ya los hago larguitos... XD pero los intentaré alargar un poco más:D pero me alegro de que se te hagan cortos! eso significa que te gusta! k wai!

zeiliez: Arigato! me alegro d que te guste!

Hatake Miaka: Grax! jeje Itachi n es tonto XD jeje era kuestión de tiempo k se diera tiempo!

marion-asakura: Arigato! jeje si te digo la verdad yo tampoco pensaba que se iba a quedar embarazada cuando escribí el capitulo anterior :P pero me salió así XD

arashipotter: Gracias! me vas a hacer poner colorada XD me alegro d que te guste!

Hinata no Akatsuki: Wolas wapa! moltes gracies! jeje me alegro de que te gustara! aun tengo k leer tu fic! k n tengo tiempo! XD bueno :P ya hablaremos jeje dews k vagi bé!

sakurasasuke: Thanks! jeje me alegro d k te haya sorprendido:D

sccmar: Gracias! jeje XD estaría bien kedarse con Itachi! xo solo para una aventura XD xk pienso yo k para casarte con alguien tienes k kererlo :D y Saku n lo kiere jeje

nadeshiko-uchiha: Arigato! me alegro de que te gustara! jeje a k es lindo lo k izo Sasuke XD me emociono yo sola! jajaja

Jaide112: Muchas gracias! jeje me alegro de que te gustara! y que te pareciera emocionante:D me haces muy feliz XD

Sakata Sakeki: Thanks! jeje ahora que lo pienso lo d zorra kedó muy fuerte... pero ponte en el lado de Sasuke... y en todo lo que le ha echo Sakura xD en un momento d desesperación le dijo eso... seguro que se arrepintió al instante jeje bueno XD yo aki justificandolo jeje!

kuramasesshou: Muchas gracias! perdonada x n haberme escrito en el capitulo anterior:D ahora k en este capitulo kiero un review bien largo jajaja!

Kagome1013: Arigato! . me emocionaste con lo de "esta kedandote maravilloso eres una gran escritora"! Kya! me pongo super feliz cuando alguien me dice algo así! XD es mi punto debil! Gracias!

hae uchiha: Gracias! jajaja n me mates! XD k sino n sabras la continuacion XD n pensaste en eso :P jajaja me alegro d k se kedara emocionante XD

Y... esto es todo!

Jeje mañana es el Barça Madrid (que tienen k ver esto? nada xD pero es que soy del barça y tenia k ponerlo XD) ESPERO K GANE EL BARÇA!

Bueno! **REVIEWS **plis! (en negrita y en mayusculas XD)

Bye!


	13. Capítulo 13: My life is broken

Wolas! Ya stoy aquí de new! Jeje x cierto, feliz año nuevo a todos!

Bueno, no se que decir así que os dejo con el capítulo :D

* * *

La lluvia caía con fuerza mojando todo su pelo rosado.

Ella estaba sentada, balanceándose lentamente en el viejo columpio del parque.

Lloraba, camuflando sus lágrimas con las gotas que caían sin parar del cielo gris. Se sentía impotente e inútil… Tanto que, si no fuera porque llevaba su hijo dentro de ella, se habría suicidado sin dudar…

Solo deseaba que todo ese dolor que ahora recorría sus venas frenase! Toda esa inseguridad… Esa sensación de saber que, escogiese lo que escogiese, no haría lo correcto…

Estaba sola y no tenía esperanzas… ai! Que triste era eso! aunque al menos ya había conseguido un motivo por el que luchar… no quería que la criatura que llevaba dentro tuviera que sufrir como lo estaba haciendo ella, jamás! Ella que había conocido la más profunda de las angustias sabía que era lo peor que le podía pasar a nadie…

Sólo deseaba despertar en su cama y que alguien le dijese que todo había sido solamente una terrible pesadilla!

Se agacho y cogió entre sus manos una pequeña margarita, empezando seguidamente a quitar, uno a uno sus pétalos.

"Sasuke… Itachi… Sasuke… Itachi… a quien debía escoger?"

Lloró al quitar la última… El nombré del mayor de los Uchiha había sido el último en salir de sus labios… si… tal vez era mejor casarse con él… al fin y al cabo, era su destino… pero… como podía ser este tan duro con ella?

Porque escoger a Itachi significaba renunciar a Sasuke… y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo… Él lo era todo para ella… todo…

Lentamente, posó su mano sobre su vientre y agarró con la derecha su móvil, marcando con cuidado el número del menor de los Uchiha…

Respiró hondo y se tragó las lágrimas… era hora de acabar con todo…

La pelirosa escucho un "si?" des de el otro lado del altavoz.

Sakura: Sasuke? Soy yo!

Sasuke: Ah… Sakura! Que quieres?

Sakura: Bueno… esto…

Sasuke: si?

Sakura: Tienes ahora un momento.

Sasuke: si, no estoy haciendo nada…

Sakura: Pues… esto… te importaría quedar en la cafetería de siempre…

Sasuke: Ok…

Sakura: Eh… te va bien… en… mmm… unos diez minutos…

Sasuke: No creo… necesitaré al menos unos veinte para llegar.

Sakura: Ningún problema! Nos vemos allí…

Sasuke: Ok.

Sakura: Pues hasta entonces!

Sasuke: Ok! Espera… te veo deprimida… Te pasa algo?

Sakura: No… no… bueno, nos vemos…

Sasuke: …

Sakura: Luego te explico…

Sasuke: ok… dews!

Sakura: adiós…

La pelirosa colgó el teléfono y notó como las lágrimas se apoderaban de su rostro… Ella y él había sido tan felices… eran el uno para el otro… pero… porque el destino se había propuesto separarlos?

Empezó a caminar hacía la cafetería, a paso muy lento, pues, si fuera por ella, no deseaba cortar nunca… por que lo amaba tanto! Tanto…

Respiró hondo y empujó la puerta con lentitud sentándose en una mesa cercana a la ventana, ver la lluvia caer la tranquilizaba…

Miró el reloj, debía faltar aún un rato para que Sasuke llegara… así que se acercó a la barra a pedir una fanta de naranja y una bolsa de patatas fritas.

Sakura alzó su cabeza, mirando tristemente el cielo gris… su vida era así en esos momentos…

Notó como alguien se sentaba enfrente de ella.

Giró la cabeza. Sasuke estaba allí, empapado. Iba vestido con ropa informal de colores oscuros y su pelo negro caía sobre su cara tapando levemente sus ojos alargados.

La pelirosa se sonrojó.

Sasuke: Hola, hace mucho que te esperas?

Sakura: Ah… no! Acabo de llegar!

El menor de los Uchiha miró mi vaso de fanta casi vacío y las pocas patatas que quedaban en la bolsa.

Sasuke: Lo siento…

Sakura: No! No tiene importancia. Tranquilo.

Luego, él se levantó para buscar bebida para los dos.

Sasuke: Bueno… Que querías decirme?

Sakura: Eh?

El Uchiha miró sin comprender.

Sasuke: Dime…

Sakura: Pues…

Sasuke: …

Sakura: Esto… Mira! Esa chica lleva el mismo bolso que me quiero comprar yo! A que es súper mono? Aunque no se si podré combinarlo con mi ropa… tal vez no es de mi estilo… tu que crees?

El Uchiha no respondió apartando la vista hacía un lado.

Sakura: Pues bueno, lo que te decía que lo vi en la tienda de al lado del colegio hiendo el otro día de compras con Ino… y pensé que debía ser mío! Aunque es bastante caro, sabes? Así que no se… Porque por el mismo precio podría comprar tres o cuatro, aunque claro… serían menos monos… y tampoco es eso lo que quiero, me entiendes?

Sasuke seguía quieto, sin prestar atención, manteniendo los ojos fijos en algún lugar del infinito.

La pelirosa suspiró.

Sakura: Bueno… creó que no te interesa mucho nada de lo que yo pueda hablarte… siento ser tan aburrida…

El Uchiha la miró fijamente.

Sasuke: No es eso… es sólo… que tu no has venido aquí para hablar conmigo de bolsos, me equivoco?

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza.

Sakura: Esto… te importa salir fuera…

Sasuke: Si… esta lloviendo a mares…

Sakura: por favor… quiero decirte algo… y prefiero hacerlo mientras damos un paseo…

El Uchiha asintió, alargando su mano hasta coger su abrigo y se cubrirse con él el cuerpo.

Sasuke: Vamos…

Sakura: si…

Los dos salieron juntos del restaurante, adentrándose entre las encrucijadas calles. No se miraban a los ojos, ni siquiera hablaban… sólo caminaban los dos, sin rumbo… porque sabían que dentro de poco ya no estarían juntos…

Sakura: Sasuke…

Sasuke: si…

Sakura: esto…

Sasuke: di, te escucho…

Sakura: es que no estoy segura de si quiero decírtelo…

El Uchiha bajó la cabeza.

Sasuke: Ya has tomado una decisión…

Sakura: Puede…

Sasuke: Intuyo que no van a ser buenas noticias…

Sakura: No lo son…

Sasuke: dime, por que?

Sakura: Itachi nos descubrió…

Sasuke: Eh?

Sakura: Te acuerdas el otro día… cuando hablamos en la casa y te expliqué lo del bebé…

El Uchiha asintió.

Sakura: él estaba escuchando…

Sasuke: …

Sakura: No podemos seguir así…

Sasuke: así que lo escoges a él en vez de a mí, no?

La pelirosa tragó saliva, cada vez le costaba más hacer salir palabras de su seca boca, no quería hablar… deseaba callar y no tener que tomar ninguna decisión! Deseaba seguir así caminando eternamente al lado de la persona que más amaba en el mundo… Pero… sabía que eso era imposible..

Sakura: Si, escojo a Itachi.

El Uchiha miró al suelo.

Sasuke: Porque?

Sakura: …

Sasuke: Dime, te ha obligado! Porque si es así me encargaré de matarlo con mis propias manos!

Sakura: no…

Sasuke: Pero tu no lo amas!

Sakura: No… no lo amo! Pero me quedo a su lado… Por que he descubierto que él se ha convertido en una persona muy importante para mí! No es amor… no… pero es un cariño muy profundo, quiero estar a su lado! Más que al tuyo… Sasuke… yo… lo siento…

La pelirosa apretó con fuerza sus puños, tenía que aguantar! No podía romper ahora a llorar! No podía mostrarse débil… nada de lo que decía era cierto, por supuesto! Odiaba a Itachi! Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas! Pero… no podía decirle a Sasuke eso… o él no la dejaría marchar… y entonces sólo conseguiría que él fuera infeliz! Y eso no lo deseaba!

Sasuke: entiendo…

La Haruno observó como, lentamente, el Uchiha se daba la vuelta, alejándose cada vez más de ella hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Entonces la pelirosa se agacho sobre sus rodillas, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos y dejando que las lágrimas salieran al fin de sus ojos. Dejando que su llanto se perdiera en la infinidad de la noche…

* * *

Os gusto? Ah! Espero que si!

Snif snif! Me da pena escribir este capitulo! Es muy triste:'(

Bueno, voy a pasar a algo más alegre xD que si no me deprimo! Jeje o sea, paso a los reviews!

**arashipotter:** Grax! Ah! Que review más bonito! . muchas gracias, en serio! Jeje! Ah! Y que ilusión que pienses que soy una buena escritora! (aunque no lo soy xDDD) Ojala que pueda seguir mejorando cada día más!

**Kagome1013: **Grax! . otro review bonito! Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia:D

**Kamy: **Y otro de bonito! xDD thanks! Me alegro de que se te queden cortos los capitulos :D jeje

**mijo asegami:** xDDD me reí mucho con tu review! Grax:D jeje lo siento:'( lo se, soy muy lenta actualizando! xD mi proposito para año nuevo a sido conseguirlo más rápido (aunque... no creo que lo consiga...) xD sorry! Pero yo actualizo aproximadamente una vez al mes :P ah! Que mal:'(

**marion-asakura**: grax wapa! Me alegro de que te guste! Jeje bueno! Aquí tienes otro capitulo xDDD

**Sakura Haruno**: Thanks! xDDD si! SasuSaku forever! Aunque... soy yo o ultimamente cada vez hay menos? xD

**Temari-Shikamaru**: Grax! xDDD al final e conseguido que Sakura te de pena y todo! xDDDD estoy orgullosa! Jajaja

**Hatake Miaka**: Arigato! Mmm... tanto como que sus padres mueren... xDDDD eso es muy cruel xD aunque digamos que supongo que si que los matarian o algo, las mafias funcionan así, no? Hay pobres padres xDDD :'( y pobre Sakura! Jajaja k mala soy! xDDDD

**Sccmar:** Gracias! Jeje si :'( pobre Sasuke! Me da pena xDDDD aunque Sakura también me da pena! Lo e passado mal escribiendo este capitulo... :'(

**Akari Asamiya**: Grax! Wolas! Yo soy Alba xDDD encantada :D jeje ah! Me haces muy feliz! Que alguien se te lea doce capitulos de golpe... ah! Grax wapa! Espero que sigas leyendo:D

**Kuramasesshou**: Wolas! Jeje grax! Me alegro de que te guste! xDDD verdaderamente no, este fic no saca el lado bueno de Itachi xDDD pero tenía que haber un malo, que le puedo hacer? En cuanto a lo de tu fic! Tranqui que ya me passaré xDD y con mi trapito! K ultimamnte internet me va fatal y n e podido leer nada!

**Hinata no Akatsuki**: wolas amigeta! xDDD jeje bueno! Si! Tengo manía en que los personajes sufran xDD pero bueno, ya les queda poko! xDD por cierto, tengo k leer tu fic! Jajaja k entre mis problems kon internet y las vacaciones no e podido leer nada desde que empezaron las vaciones! Jeje :P

**Sakurasasuke**: Grax! Si xDDD es un drama! Jajaja al final gano el barça y dio una paliza al madrid :D xDDD (.. hace siglos del partido... xo bueno xDD)

**hinaru90**: Grax! xDDD del Uchiha-cabron jajaja que gracia! xDD jeje si... tu solución es muy bonita xDD pero no se si es tan fácil como dices jajaja

**Arbol de Cerezo**: wolas! Jeje gracias! Jeje si! xDD ojala Sasuke fuera así d responsable xDDD

**hae uchiha**: Grax wapa! K review más bonito! . jeje haber si ablamos x el msn! Jeje :D

**nadeshiko-uchiha**: Grax! xDDD digamos que Sakura si es tan tonta como para decirle eso a Sasuke xDDD jeje bueno! Espero que te haya gustado!

Jeje! Y esto es todo! xDD stoy feliz! 18 reviews! . k way:D

Jeje bueno! A ver si sigue la racha xDDD

**REVIEWS PLIS!**


	14. Capítulo 14: the true

Wolas:)

jeje kuanto tiempo! xD por fin actualizé! ... Bueno... antes de nada creo que me toca pedir disculpas a toda la gente que leyo este fic y esperaba un nuevo capítulo (ns si sera mucha o poca...)... siento haber tardado tanto en subir esta actualización! Prometo volver a actualizar más temprano a partir de ahora... así que espero que no me abandoneis...

Luego... Dedicar este fic a toda la gente que, alguna vez, por msn me recordasteis que debía de actualizar xD sin vosotros no se si este capítulo estaría aquí!

Bueno... y ahora si xD dejo passo al fic:

* * *

No sabía cuantos días había pasado así... Acurrucada en la cama de su habitación dejando que las lágrimas brotaran sin fin de sus ojos...

Había contado a todos que estaba enferma y, en cierto modo, era cierto... le dolía tanto el corazón! Se sentía incapaz de pensar o razonar y ya hacía días que ni probaba bocado… pero no era eso lo que le importaba…

Su mente sólo sabía que repetir una y otra vez la misma pregunta estúpida: "¿Por qué era la vida tan injusta con ella? Que había hecho para merecerlo?"

Era un pecado tan grande enamorarse de la persona que no debes? Oh, ojala pudiera ella cambiar ahora ese sentimiento y amar a Itachi! Sería tan sumamente feliz de ese modo… pero… Sasuke ya había entrado en su vida y sabía que le iba a ser imposible echarlo… porque era más importante que ella misma!

Se iba a casar con alguien que no amaba… y se iba a casar muy pronto… demasiado para alguien que justo acaba de despertar de un sueño para enfrentarse a la cruda realidad…

Todo había sido de golpe… el adiós a sus sentimientos y a Sasuke, el tener que aceptar tener a Itachi a su lado y ahora… la boda… ahora que ya tenía data exacta y parecía cada vez más real y cercana… se sentía como si se acercara cada vez más a un hondo y oscuro precipicio y ya no hubiera nada incapaz de parala…

Tenía tanto, tanto miedo! Y estaba tan sola… Si tan siquiera pudiera regresar al pasado… aunque fuera solamente por un mísero día… oh! Había una canción que decía eso… Siempre solía escucharla… y entonces pensaba que era muy bonita porque era muy triste… como podía pensar que algo triste pudiera ser bonito! Ahora que lo sentía dolía, dolía tanto…

Abrió la boca y empezó a taradear… al menos así no pensaría en nada…

"Every time I see your face… Every time you look my way… It's like it all falls into place… Everything feels right… but ever since you walked away… you left my life in disarray… all I want is one more day… It's all I need… One more day with you…"

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos y su corazón le seguía doliendo pero sentía que recuperaba las fuerzas y dejaba atrás el miedo… ya lo había perdido todo… así que… que más daño le podían hacer? Ahora debía luchar… luchar con todas sus fuerzas… aunque no sirviera de nada no podía acabar peor de lo que ahora estaba…

Se levantó lentamente de su cama y se acomodó secándose las últimas lágrimas, lo había decidido; ya no lloraría más.

Seguidamente esparció todo su maquillaje por el colchón, intentando disimular el enorme enrojecimiento de sus ojos tal y como ya había hecho demasiadas veces… había llegado el momento de pasar a la acción, no podía dejar todo su futuro en manos del destino, no, lo había comprendido, si quería algo debía conseguirlo por ella misma.

Ella ya no era débil, no, quizás lo aparentaba, pero antaño siempre había sabido luchar por lo que quería… y ahora estaba segura de poder recuperar ese sentimiento.

Quizás no sirviera de nada pero… debía intentarlo!

Contó nuevamente los días que faltaban para su boda… unos… dos… tres… once… veintitrés… sólo veintitrés… Que pocos parecían! Sería capaz de cambiar algo antes de ese día! Pero… lo peor era que no tenía ni la mínima idea de que era eso que debía arreglar… Como podía evitarla! Ojala alguien le susurrare esa respuesta al oído…

Quizás si Itachi se enamorara… Oh no, claro que no! Era una idea estúpida pensar que ese ser sin sentimientos pudiera amar a nadie…

Pero… entonces qué!

Se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose al salón.

El mayor de los Uchihas estaba allí, sentado en un sillón leyendo el diario y tomando café.

Itachi: Buenos días cariño, ya te encuentras mejor?

La pelirosa entonó una extraña sonrisa.

Sakura: Así es… creo que ya me ha bajado la fiebre

Itachi: Aja…

El Uchiha volvió a mirar el diario con una mirada vacía. Parecía que, verdaderamente, no le importara nada…

Sakura notó como un escalofrío le recorría su cuerpo, de arriba abajo.

Sakura: Y bien… Que ha pasado mientras estaba en mi habitación?

Itachi: Poca cosa.

Sakura: Aja…

Itachi: Aunque si te refieres a Sasuke, él esta bien, no te preocupes.

Sakura: Por que iba yo a referirme a él?

El Uchiha la miró con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

Itachi: Quizás por que es mi hermano? O… quizás por otra cosa?

Sakura: No bromees con ese tema… Creo que ya quedo muy claro la otra vez… no cres?

Itachi: Muy claro? Pse… si tu lo dices.

La pelirosa dirigió su mirada al suelo. Itachi era muy listo, demasiado… Era capaz de leer a través de ella y saber, exactamente, que estaba haciendo en cada momento… en cambio… ella… ella jugaba con una enorme desventaja… pues no tenía la mínima idea de nada que rodeara el mundo del mayor de los Uchiha…

Quizás debería empezar por eso.. por comprenderlo… aunque, como hacerlo en tan poco tiempo? Ella sabía que el era, por encima de todo, ambicioso… y que ella no era más que otra pieza a añadir en su colección… pero… porque la había escogido precisamente a ella? Había demasiada gente en el mundo! Sería todo fruto, solamente, de una casualidad?

Sus padres le habían dicho hace tiempo que Itachi les había prometido mucho dinero por casarse con ella… merecía eso tal esfuerzo?

También habían añadido que ese dinero les era necesario por tal de poder evitar quedarse en la ruina y perderlo absolutamente todo… y ahora… por primera vez se preguntaba… como habían llegado sus padres a esa situación?

Recordaba que se lo había preguntado más de una vez… pero ellos sólo habían argumentado excusas extrañas y sin fundamento… como que lo habían perdido en apuestas… pero… podía ella creérselo?  
No…

Si quería anular la boda debía empezar por el principio… debía de saber el porqué se celebraba… ai… como no había pensado eso antes? Siempre se había lamentado de ella… pero jamás había razonado sobre las razones que impulsaron al mayor de los Uchihas a casarse con ella y… a lo que es peor, a pagar por ello… Porqué alguien haría algo así?

Estaba claro que Itachi era una persona que solo actuaba si podía sacar de ello algún beneficio, ahora lo sabía del cierto… pero… la pregunta era… que podía ella aportarle?

Sakura sonrió, dirigiéndose al mayor de los Uchihas con un susurro melódico y meloso.

Sakura: Cariño… porque quisiste casarte conmigo?

Itachi sonrió con superioridad.

Itachi: Creo que esta claro, porque te quiero.

La pelirosa lo observo, esperando que pronunciara alguna otra palabra, pero pronto entendió que él no tenía nada más por añadir… fuera lo que fuera, no quería que ella lo supiera… aunque eso, claro, Sakura ya se lo esperaba.

Itachi no era un hombre romántico que se deja llevar por las ilusiones… no, en su mente fría y calculadora no dejaba margen al error…

Era tan distinto a Sasuke…

Sintió una nueva punzada en su corazón. Como… como le dolía aún ese nombre! Deseaba verlo… cruzar con él otra fugaz mirada… y sonreír a su lado de nuevo… Tan imposible era eso ahora? Ojala que aún no fuera demasiado tarde para volver a esos días… Ojala…

Oh! No! No! Sentía que volvía a caer de nuevo en la tentación! No podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos! No al menos aún… porque eso la volvería ha hacer una muñeca débil y frágil de romper… Y no podía permitir que Itachi la viera así… no… había decidido renunciar a Sasuke… al menos a no pensar en él las veinticuatro horas del día y esperar inútilmente una sonrisa afectiva que ya jamás llegaría… pero… cada vez se veía menos capaz de hacerlo!

Sasuke…

Como reaccionaría él si se encontrara en su situación?

Oh! No! Eso no tenía ahora la más mínima importancia! Formularse preguntas sin sentido no cambiaría nada! Nada…

La pelirosa se dirigió al teléfono y lo descolgó. Había decidido regresar al inicio de todo, la razón por la que Itachi tomó la decisión de tomarla por esposa… Y debía empezar a conseguir de una vez la respuesta.

Marcó el teléfono de sus padres.

…

Madre: Residencia de los Haruno, que desea?

Sakura: mama? Soy yo, Sakura!

Madre: Sakura-chan! Hija! Cuanto tiempo! Como te encuentras querida?

Sakura: Pues…

Madre: Oh, espero que Itachi se este portando bien contigo!

Sakura: Pues… de eso quería hablar…

Madre: Te trata mal?

Sakura: Eh… no… no…

Madre: Entonces?

Sakura: es solo… que bueno… me preguntaba que… bueno… esto… que porque decidisteis casarme con Itachi?

Madre: Ya te lo dijimos, querida, necesitábamos mucho dinero… y el era el único capaz de dárnoslo… a cambio de ti… oh, Sakura-chan, sabes que esa es la decisión que más hemos lamentado!

Sakura: Ya… pero… por que necesitabais todo ese dinero?

Madre: eh…

Sakura: Como acumulasteis una deuda tan grande…

Madre: Pues… apostamos mucho dinero en lo que no debíamos y…

Sakura: Mama!

Madre: …

Sakura: Por favor, mama! Por una vez, dime la verdad…

Madre: …

Sakura: por favor…creo que merezco saberlo…

Madre: Pero…

Sakura: por favor…

Madre: Esta bien… cariño, como haces siempre para convencerme?

Sakura: jeje

Madre: Antes de nada… estas segura que quieres saberlo? Te aseguro que nada de lo que diga va ha hacerte feliz…

Sakura: eso ya lo supuse…

Madre: Esta bien entonces… todo fue planeado por Itachi… Él se presentó un día en el despacho de tu padre con un maletín de dinero en una mano y, en la otra, el redactado de un noticia falsa que, sin duda hundiría toda la empresa y nos dejaría con una inmensa deuda que seríamos incapaces de pagar… El Uchiha fue claro, té quería a ti o, de lo contrarió, las condiciones serían devastadoras… Aún así, tu padre se negó… Claro está, no pensaba dejar a su hijita en manos de semejante individuo... Pero, por desgracia, Itachi no se rindió… Y volvió al día siguiente aunque, esta vez, fue acompañado por dos asesinos a sueldo… O eras suya o no serías de nadie… Lo siento Sakura-chan… no supimos que más hacer…

La pelirosa dejó que el auricular resbalara entre sus manos. Siempre había creído encontrarse en esa citación por una irresponsabilidad de sus padres… pero… ahora… Porque Itachi quería tanto conseguirla? Si antes del compromiso ni siquiera se conocían! Ella jamás había visto al mayor de los Uchihas, de eso estaba segura! Y él… él tampoco! A no ser…

Sasuke había hablado de ella a Itachi?

O no! Eso no podía ser! Pero… que otra posibilidad había! Alguien no se arriesga tanto para poseer a una desconocida… no, claro que no! Estaba claro que Itachi la conocía perfectamente… pero aún así… porqué quería hacerla suya? Y si…

La Haruno corrió hacía el salón. Había tenido un intuición… y solo había una manera de comprobar si era cierta…

Se acercó a Itachi y sonrió.

Sakura: Cariño, que piensas de Sasuke?

Itachi: Que importa eso…

Sakura: Pues… siempre estáis peleando… y… la verdad, me preocupa…

Itachi: A Sasuke, lo odio…

Sakura: Y… que pensarías de que Sasuke fuera feliz?

El Uchiha la miró con sumo despreció.

Itachi: Yo no soy feliz, porque tendría ese estúpido que serlo?

* * *

Os gusto? Espero k si xD

Bueno passo a kontestar los reviews!

Sabaku no Drea: Gracias wapa :) me alegro que te guste!

Kyroa-chan: Gracias! Tranquila jeje mientras haya alguna persona que la lea, tarde mas o tarde menos, prometo que acabaré esta história jeje

Atori-chan: Gracia! Los 13 capitulos de golpe? Arigato! jeje me haces muy feliz :D

sccmar: Thanks! jeje todo se arrega´rá xD dale tiempo...

Nayuki: muchas gracias! jeje malegro k te guste! Y... sorry x tardar tanto en actualizar...

Temari-Shikamaru: Gracias! xD ala... lo que hace un hijito! xDDD

hinaru90: Gracias! xDDD vaya final xD Itachi se va a mallorca a ver si liga xDD (seguro k si k liga >. ) xD k risas!

arashipotter: Arigato! de nuevo... sorry x tardar tanto!

andriu: Thanks! jeje otra vez... siento ser tan super lenta!

sakurasasuke: gracias! u.u Sasuke el tonto d la historia? xD nunca lo había visto así... pero ahora k lo dices... kizas es cierto:o pobre Sasuke! xD

Solitaire Soul: Gracias! xD pos si... pobre Sasuke-kun!

Haruno-Mackita: Arigato! a mi tmb me dio pena :'( y eso k lo escribo yo xD pobre Saku!

hae uchiha: Muchas gracias! xDD voy kontigo a casa de Sakura para amenazarla jajaja

marion-asakura: Gracias! xD sorry x veintena vez x ser tan super lenta en actualizar...

Hana No Sakura: Gracias! xD pos si... salió triste la historia...

netsumi-chan: Grax! jeje malegro de k te guste!

Kagome1013: Gracias! si, xD estaria bien konsolar a sasuke:D

Y... Ya esta! jeje

solo espero que aunque yo haya tardado tanto en el siguiente capitulo tenga tanto reviews x contestar... pero supongo k sueño...

Bueno hasta pronto:

REVIEWS plis!


	15. Capítulo 15: Only one more day

Hola! Hay alguien que aún se acuerde de mí? jeje no creo! xD Estoy desaparecida demasiado tiempo! Pero bueno... ya tengo un nuevo capítulo preparado aunque muy cortito... Porque yo lo que quería hacer en este nuevo capítulo es haceros un resumen de todo lo pasado anteriormente porque había cosas de las que yo ni me acordaba así que... como os ibais a acordar vosotros? jeje llevo toda la mañana aciendolo... así que espero que os sirva!

He decidido concluir ya esta historia, así que en el capitulo siguente ya sera la boda.

Ah! Y prometo sacar que lo sacaré muy muy pronto... bueno, no os entretengo mas! Que disfruteis!

* * *

**RESUMEN**

Una nueva vida ha empezado para Sakura; se acaba de mudar y deberá cambiar de colegio. Nuevos compañeros, nuevos profesores, nuevos hábitos… podrá hacer amigos?

El primer día al encaminarse hacía la escuela encuentra un bonito parque y decide quedarse un rato en el; aunque, sin dar-se cuenta se sienta encima la mochila de un chico guapísimo! O no! Mal comienzo! Aún así ella no se rinde y decide preguntarle su nombre y él, algo borde, le expresa que se llama Sasuke Uchiha.

No es hasta rato después, ya en clase, cuando descubre que se ha hecho "amiga" de uno de los chicos más populares de todo su instituto! Y eso solo le puede traer problemas… Ya tiene una enemiga mortal: Ino! I, por si fuera poco, casi todas las chicas de su curso la odian… Qué mal ha empezado el curso!

Y aún más cuando descubre que se ha enamorado de ese borde, pero a la vez amable, Sasuke! Aunque no todo parece ir mal con él… hablan bastante, la protege de Ino y…casi la besa en la enfermería!

Una noche de tormenta Sasuke le ofrece su paraguas y la acompaña hasta su casa. Sin darse cuenta las horas les pasan volando mientras hablan y al querer irse el Uchiha descubre que ha nevado demasiado y es imposible irse caminando hasta su hogar así que no tiene más remedio que quedarse a dormir en casa de Sakura! Por una serie de incidentes los dos acaban en la cama de los padres de la Haruno y… se besan! Sakura no podía ser más feliz: tenía que escribirle una carta y dejarle claro lo que sentía por él!

Pero el destino es cruel. Esa misma tarde sus padres le comunican que tienen una enorme deuda y la única manera de solventarla e impedir que la mafia los mate es que ella se case con un joven y guapo millonario dueño de la empresa rival: Itachi Uchiha.

Podrá separarse de Sasuke y olvidarse de él? No debe ser tan difícil… Aún teniendo que vivir los tres en el mismo techo!

La convivencia empieza con lágrimas, ha de fingir que ama a Itachi delante de quien verdaderamente ocupa su corazón y la situación le supera, pero ella es muy buena actriz, más de lo que creía aunque, aún así, es incapaz de decirle a Sasuke que lo odia! Y más aún cuando se entera que él esta también enamorado de ella… Que debe hacer? es incapaz de llevar todo el peso ella sola y decide descargarse y contárselo todo a Ino; la cual pasa a ser una de sus mejores amigas.

Aunque la Sakura solo es una vulgar marioneta a la cual Itachi domina por completo.

Pero no puede olvidar lo que su corazón le dicta y así, el día de su cumpleaños pide a Sasuke un regalo especial; volver al pasado y borrar de su mente lo sucedido en los meses anteriores: solamente por ese precioso y maravilloso día poder ser ella misma y tenerlo a su lado, sin mentiras.

Pero el sol se pone, y la boda cada vez se acerca más… Comprando el vestido, los zapatos, las invitaciones…

Aún así llega el punto en que Sakura es incapaz de esconderse por más tiempo y confiesa toda la verdad a Sasuke y deja de un lado las dudas para ser una con él, pero eso solo le trae aún más problemas: acaba de quedarse embarazada!

Ella quiere tener a su hijo, y llega a la decisión de que la única manera de hacer que eso sea posible es que Itachi crea que es suyo aunque eso signifique… acostarse con él! Con sumo sufrimiento llega su plan a cabo pero son interrumpidos por un celoso Sasuke.

La Haruno para calmarlo, no tiene mas remedio que explicarle lo sucedido y él, feliz la besa. Pero Itachi lo ha visto todo! El mayor de los Uchihas pedirá entonces que ella tome una decisión: O Sasuke o él. Que debe hacer?

Desgraciadamente la pelirosa descubre que solo tiene una elección posible y deberá separarse de la persona que ama para hacer feliz a su familia, así que se lo comunica a Sasuke, el cual entiende que no puede hacer nada más y se aparta de su lado.

Pero Sakura aún no esta dispuesta a rendirse y decide volver al comienzo para evitar el futuro; por que Itachi decidió casarse con ella? La respuesta no le podía haber horrorizado más: El mayor de los Uchihas no iba a permitir que su hermano fuera feliz; y si para eso debía quitarle a su chica… eso haría.

Y la boda se acercaba…

* * *

**CAPITULO**

No podía ser! Recontó una y otra vez los días de libertad que le quedaban pero, por mucho que lo hacía siempre le salía el mismo número horrible! 1! 1! 1!

Uno solo! un único día de felicidad! El único en que podría presentarse como "Haruno Sakura" y aguardar la esperanza de que todo algún día cambiaria y ella encontrara la felicidad que se merecía.

Sentía que su vida se escapaba como arena de sus manos…

Que podía hacer!

Odiaba a Itachi! Lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto! Pero sus pensamientos solo eran eso, inútiles palabras que se quedaban por siempre dentro de su mente.

Se asomó a la ventana y observó a Sasuke desde la lejanía. Cuanto lo amaba! Desearía pasar el tiempo a su lado… abrazarlo… reír… soñar… pero se notaba incapaz de llevarlo a cabo… era tan sumamente impotente! Y… si fuera valiente? Quizás aún pudiera reservar algo de valor que le permitiera escapar junto a él! Lejos de todo lo que ahora le rodeaba! Si, eso haría! Debía luchar por lo que ella amaba! Se iría con Sasuke muy lejos y vivirían juntos criando a su hijo en las montañas. Deberían pasarse la vida huyendo… aunque, que importaba eso! Lo veía todo tan, tan claro!

Saltó con exaltación de su cama y se dirigió hacía el lugar donde él estaba! Seguro que él estaba tan triste como ella! Seguro que la abrazaría y le propondría que huyeran lejos! Si, seguro!

Sonrió y se acercó a él agitando con fuerza su mano.

Sakura: Sasuke!

Sasuke: Ah, hola Sakura!

Ella lo agarró dulcemente de las muñecas y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Sakura: Esto… yo…

Sasuke: Felicidades Sakura! Me alegro mucho por ti!

La pelirroja lo observó con sorpresa y acto seguido sonrió ampliamente.

Sakura: Gracias!

Sasuke: Y bien… querías algo?

Sakura: no, nada! Solo saludarte!

Sasuke: Bueno… pues yo me voy ya, que me esperan!

Sakura: jeje, no te entretengo más! Que vaya bien!

Sasuke: Gracias! Hasta el día de la boda.

Sakura: Igualmente. Adiós!

Sasuke: Adiós!

Él le dio la espalda y desapareció en la esquina. Entonces ella se arrodilló sin quererlo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Era estúpida! Estúpida! Estúpida! No hacía más que vivir en sueños! Ella sabía que era imposible huir con él pero… aún así… deseaba tanto hacerlo! Pero… pero… ya nada de eso era posible! Él había dejado ya de amarla! Porque? Porque era todo tan cruel? Porque ella sentía tanto por él y en cambio Sasuke ya se había olvidado de ella aceptando por completo su boda con Itachi!

Le había dicho gracias… gracias! Oh! Cuanto le había dolido eso! Había sido el final. Ya nada importaba! Solo debía hacer lo correcto: casarse con Itachi. Aún así las lágrimas seguían derramándose por sus mejillas imparables!

Mañana sería la boda…

* * *

jeje os gustó? 

Bueno, ya se que es muy cortito, pero el siguiente saldrá pronto, cuando? pos depende d vosotros! juju, que mala que soy! Si recibo más de 30 reviews "como sueño, eh?" saldrá el día siguiente: 20 reviews saldrá a los 4 días de que reciba el 21... xD si recibo 15... la semana siguiente, si recibo 10... a las 2 semanas, y así sucesivamente! Así que ala, si quereis continuación... escribir REVIEWS! juju!!!

Bueno, paso a contestar los reviews recibidos!

emi-san: Gracias!! Aunque no soy fantastica xD me alegro de que te guste la historia!

Vero Malfoy Uchiha: Thanks!! To también adoro el SasuSaku! Es lo mejor jeje así que tu tranquila, que seguro que hay mucho xD

Y Itachi es demasiado retorcido como para poder entenderlo u.u no lo entiendo ni yo xD Y gracias por decir que es lindo! . 

Anju-maaka: grax!! jeje yo también quiero que las cosas mejoren para Sakura y sea feliz! Pero aún ni se como acabara la historia xD los personajes se me descontrolan y son ellos los que me dictan la historia xDD si, suena raro, pero es así..

rayi-chan: Gracias! me alegro de que te guste!

Atori-chan: Tanks!! jeje si! As entendido bien el pensamiento de Itachi jajaja mira que llega a ser retorcido... y los asesionos podrian ser Kisame y Sasori xD les pega mucho!

sccmar: Gracias! jeje yo mientras reciba reviews, osea, que vea que aya gente que me lee y espera el final de la historia, voy a acabarla xD! Aunque... paciencia jeje pero ya he prometido que en el ssiguiente capitulo no voy a tardar tanto!

sakura-uchiha: Muchas gracias! jeje no sabes lo sumamente deliz que me hace que alguien se emocione con mi historia... de verdad, gracias jeje!

Sabaku no Drea: Gracias! jeje como yo dije mientras haya gente que me lea no me olvido de mi historia xD a demas, me daría pena cortarla y acabar con una Sakura tan triste xDDD

Jaide112: Gracias! jeje me encanta seguir recibiendo tus reviews! xD y k pena que el SasuSaku escasee u.u aunque gracias por decirme k mi fic es uno d los mejores :D

Srta de sasuke: Thanks! me alegro de que te guste!

tere-chan: Arigato! Si, por eso se va a casar, xD ay que ver lo retorcido que es... u.u

nadeshiko-uchiha: Gracias! jeje me hace ilusion ver que aún me sigues escribiendo reviews xDD sorry por restrasame... no tengo remedio xD

arashipotter: Muchas gracias! ah, k ilusión que te emocionaras con mi fic y asta llegaras a llorar... Gracias! jeje :D

Hana No Sakura: Muchas graxias! jeje si, ya se que tu era una de las pesadas que me pedian actualizacion xDD que haria sin vosotras:D pos ahora k lo dices... Sasuke si que tiene kulpas! jajaja pobre Saku-chan!!! TT

hinaru90: Gracias! jeje me ace feliz ver que aún recibo tus reviwes xDD jeje y si, pobre Sakura! Y como ya e dixo... mientras siga abiendo gente que me lea seguire actualizando xD

sakurasasuke: Gracias! jeje me alegro de que lo encuentres interesante!

Esto es todo... Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron ah...y...

REVIEWS PLIS!


	16. Capítulo 16: The wedding

Wolasss:) después de tanta espera... vuelvo a estar aquí jeje empezando a poner punto y final a esta historia xD (me da penita!!) aunque aún le quedan unos capítulos jeje!

Bueno... a ver k os parece xD

* * *

Dió un paso más...

Los tacones se le clabavan sin piedad en sus talones y, sus pies, parecían de repente más pesados que el mismo acero.

Otro paso...

Sentía que todo a su alrededor se desdibujaba hasta convertirse en sombras aterradoras que la empujaban a abanzar más y más rápido.

El pasillo se acortaba por instantes aciendose, a su vez, más estrecho y dificultoso. Y toda su vida se derrumbaba tal y como si fuera un frágil castillo de naipes.

Otro...

Deseaba parar! Lo deseaba tanto... pero no podía, no podía... y se sentía tan sumamente impotente. Solamente guardaba la esperanza de despertar de repente y descubrir que todo había sido solamente una atroz y maligna pesadilla.

Otro...

Por que ahora se veía en esta situación? Ella era cual todas las chicas de su edad, una chica con sueños y ilusiones que solo deseaba encontrar la felicidad. Una felicidad que ahora se veía imposible. Su único pecado había sido enamorarse, y hacer feliz a la persona que amaba... era eso digno de tal castigo? No... claro que no...

Un paso más...

Recorió otra vez su cuerpo, observando el ropaje que ahora la cubría por completo. Ese precioso y horrible vestido de novia... Deseaba llorar, gritar, patalear, romper todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor! Pero, a la vez, se sentía tan sumisa e inocente como una frágil muñeca de porcelana antigua.

Uno más...

El mismo diablo se encontraba al final de su camino... aunque, quien iba a decirle que el diablo fuese a ser tan guapo? Un maligno lobo con piel de cordero que se había apoderado totalmente de su vida y su voluntad, haciendola sentir como una indefensa ratita que no tiene otro camino que seguir la música que toca el flautista de Hamelin.

Otro paso...

La gente de su alrededor murmuraba palabaras que a ella le parecían inútiles e insegnificantes... ellos querían que la boda fuera perfecta; digna de un gran herdero, como era Itachi.

Pero ella solo buscaba incansablemente en su cabeza una manera de impedir que esta se celebrara. Pero el tiempo se le consumia imparablemente y ya tan solo unos metros la separaban del fatal destino...

Otro más...

Su mente estaba saturada y su memoria perdida en los recuerdos. Quería llorar, pero ni siquiera le quedaban ya lágrimas. Las notas del piano sonaban a lo lejos.

Sasuke...

Sasuke...

Su cerebro repetía inconcientemente su nombre tal como si esa fuera la única palabra existente en el universo. La más bella e importante. Deseaba gritarle una vez más que le quería y, luego, suplicarle que se la llebara lejos, muy lejos; pero era inútil pensar que él le concedería tal deseo. Porque él ya no la amaba, se lo había dicho hace unos instantes escasos... Sus palabras habían sido claras y precisas: "felicidades Sakura. Me alegro mucho por ti". Él lo había dicho de corazón, de veras se alegraba por ella! Y eso a ella le dolía! Ojalá la hubiera detenido... le hubiera propuesto que huyeran juntos! Porque ella estaba segura que hubiese aceptado, aunque eso suponiera que Itachi la persiguiera eternamente... Ya no le importaba nada. Quería a Sasuke, quería a su hijo y no deseaba nada más en el mundo.

Quería huir de allí! De esa boda sin sentido!

Otro paso...

Paso al lado de Sasuke. Pasó aunque no tubo valor de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, porque eso hubiese supuesto que ella volviera a llorar. Él ya la había olvidado; ella también podría hacerlo, no debía de ser tan difícil o... quizás si?

Uno más...

Alzó su cabeza, mirando firmemente el presente. No debía dejar que su mente se esparciera, de nuevo, en el espejismo de una vida ideal. Ahora había llegado el momento de ser egoista, de preocuparse solamente de si misma, y dejar de lado la utopía de una vida compartida y feliz. Estaba sola, y debía aceptarlo...

Otro paso más...

Ya había llegado... allí estaba él y su vida. Ese infierno en vida que la quemaría lentamente hasta convertirla en un ser que ya no era ella.

El cura recitaba las palabras más horrendas que jamás hubiera oido. En breves momentos dejaría de ser Sakura Haruno para ser, por siempre, Sakura Uchiha. Un apellido que le recordaría a cada instante que ya no había esperanza...

Inconscientemente juntó sus manos y rezó. Ella jamás había sido creyente e incluso había tachado las personas que lo eran de cobardes y sumisas, pero no podía ahora evitar hacerlo; sentía tal impotencia que hubiese bebido cien botellas de vinagre seguidas si le hubieran jurado que con eso cambiaría su destino.

Cura: Sakura Haruno, acepta a Itachi Uchiha para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

No! No! No!

Claro que no! Deseaba gritarlo al mundo! Proclamarselo a todos. Pero no podía... no podía! Y eso la hacía sentise el ser más absurdo que existía sobre la faz de la tierra. Ella no era ahora más que una marioneta movida por los hilos del dinero, una marioneta maleable e insegura, una marioneta que pronunciaba lo que los demás le decían a la oreja.

Así pues un amargo "Sí quiero" salió de su boca.

Luego bajo de nuevo la cabeza, y se quedo paciente mirando el suelo, con una mirada muerta. Sus ojos esmeralda jamás se habían visto tan vacios pues ya ni siquiera el odio era capaz de llenarla.

Se sentía acercarse más y más a un grandioso precipicio y deseaba agarrarse a algo, a lo que fuera! Pero no había nada... todo era un desierto caluroso y vacio y, al final del tormentoso camino, el amenazante precipicio! Estaba perdida! Desorientada! Quería correr hacía su salida pero, su cuerpo, ya no respondía a sus ordenes, sino a las de la persona que estaba en ese preciso instante, a su lado.

Lo observo, sonreía mientras pronunciaba él también ese "si quiero" que ella tantas veces había temido que llegara. Él no la quería, ni siquiera la apreciaba! Y ella... tampoco! Como puede la envidia a la felicidad de su hermano hacer llegar al hombre a tal desenlace! Era todo tan... estúpido?

Cura: Si alguien tiene algo que decir, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Sakura alzó rápido la cabeza, quizas aún no todo estaba perdido! Quizás ahora Sasuke se alzaría de su asiento y la llebaría lejos... muy lejos... muy lejos de Itachi!

Y entonces, presa de la esperanza, cometió un tremendo error, lo miro, miro el rostro del menor de los Uchiha. Estaba serio, mirando con atención todo lo que sucedía, no había dolor en su rostro! Ni ira! Ni miedo! Ningún tipo de emoción que indicara que él quería ahora evitar el enlace.

I no pudo más, sintió todas sus lágrimas retenidas derramarse al instante sobre su rostro. Su corazón acababa de romperse ahora en miliones de pedazos diminutos! Ella no era más que una tonta! Una tonta que, en el fondo, aún seguía creyendo que su principe azul la rescataría! pero, ahora, acababa de asimilar que eso jamás pasaría! Él la había amado, y también querido, pero esas emociones ya no corrian por sus venas! Se había cansado de esperarla...

Todo el mundo la observaba, sin entender que le sucedía, pero a ella no le importaba nada. Se giró y observó a Itachi, sonreía, él acababa de darse cuenta de que, por fín, había ganado completamente la partida. Seguidamente, se acercó con lentitud al cura.

Sakura: Por... Por favor, sigua.

Cura: Pero... usted...

Sakura: Yo estoy perfectamente, por favor, prosiga con la ceremonía

Cura: Esta segura?

Sakura: Jamás en mi vida lo he estado tanto.

Itachi: Vamos, haga caso a la señorita.

Cura: Si así lo desean... Yo os declaro...

Voz: Parad!

Sakura se giró y abrió los ojos. Por fín se habían pronunciado la palabra que ella tanto deseba escuchar! La palabra que era incapaz de salir de su boca! Aunque, pronunciarla ahora, quizás ya era inútil... Observo a la persona que la había entonado. Ino? Había sido Ino? Porque?

Observó el rostro de su amiga. Estaba seria y decidida aunque... Lloraba!... Por que lo hacía? acaso derramaba sus lágrimas por ella? Porque? La miró y, sin desearlo, se unió también a su llanto. Sentía que, en ese instante, Ino la comprendía por completo, más incluso de lo que ella misma se entendía; entendía su dolor, su desesperación, su tristeza, esa impotencia de esperar una palabra que jamás llegaba y, por encima de todo, su soledad.

Sintió impulsos de correr a abrazarla...

Itachi: se puede saber que quieres?

El tono tajante del Uchiha la debolvió a la cruda realidad, toda la sala las observaba con suma sorpresa y desconcertación.

Ino se cohibió por la verguenza unos instantes y luego volvió a mirar a Itachi directamente a los ojos, con odio, aunque completamente decidida.

Ino: No eres tu quien debería estar a su lado.

El mayor de los Uchihas rió fuertemente.

Itachi: Que sabrás tu?

Luego desbió nuevamente su mirada observando a Sakura directamente a los ojos y sonriendole con maldad.

Itachi: A que si que soy yo quien debe de estar aquí, cariño?

La pelirosa se estremeció, ese cariño era la palabra más fría que jamás había oido pronunciar. Lógicamente, no era el quien ella deseaba que estubiera con ella pero... como iba a decirlo?

Sakura: S... Si...

Itachi: Lo ves!

Él volvió a reir suavemente y posó una amplia sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

Ino: Pss... yo lo único que veo es que ella miente descaradamente! La controlas como quieres!!! No te la mereces!

Los chillidos de la chica resonaban por toda la estancia, parecía completamente enfadada y fuera de sí, aunque él la seguía observando sin inmutarse. La gente la miraba desconcertada y con una mueca desencajada en su rostro, aunque eso a ella no le importaba; apretó sus manos con fuerza y buscó entre el público. Seguidamente se levanto con violencia de su asiento y se dispuso a acercarse hacía el altar, dirigiendose a primera fila.

Levanto decidida su mano y abofeteó con toda su fuerza a un chico de pelo negro y ojos oscuros: Uchiha Sasuke

Ino: Tu, se puede saber a que esperas!

Él dirigió su mirada hacía el suelo.

Ino: No eres más que un cobarde estúpido! Te sientes bien en tu cómodo asiento mientras ella te llama con cada una de sus lágrimas! Desea que digas algo! Que te la llebes lejos! Por que no le haces caso, díme?! Porque eres tan sumamente egoista y egocéntrico! Eres incapaz de ver más allá de tu nariz! Eres...

Sakura: Ino basta!

Los estallidos de la peliroja resonaban por toda la estáncia. Las lágrimas, consecuencia de la impotencia y el dolor, bajaban lentamente por sus pálidas mejillas. Todo lo que ella con tanto esfuerzo había intentado ocultar acababa de destaparse en apenas unos segundos. Que... que... que pasaría ahora? Ella debía sin duda casarse con Itachi! No podía pedir a Sasuke que fingiera sentimientos que no sentía ni recriminarle por eso! Si, eso era, ahora debía sonreir y fingir que no había sucedido nada! Que todo no eran más que alucinaciones de su amiga... si, eso era lo correcto! Vamos, sonrie!

Una debíl sonrisa se posó en su rostro y se acercó lentamente a Ino.

Sakura: Ju, hay que ver que imaginación tienes! Vamos, de verdad que yo quiero casarme con Itachi! De no ser así yo no estaría aquí!

Su amiga la miró con desconcierto e incredibilidad.

Ino: Pretendes que me trague una mentira como esa!

Sakura: De verdad, no miento! Yo lo quiero!

Ino: ja! No se que pretendes engañandote a tí misma!

Sakura: De verdad! Creeme!

Ino: Como quieres que te crea!

Sakura: Yo...

Ino: Bah! No se de que me preocupo! Es tu vida, haz lo que quieras!

La rubia se giró con rabia y se dirigió con paso firme a la entrada, ante la atenta mirada de todos. Se paró unos instantes antes de llegar a la puerta y se giró.

Ino: Así jamás serás feliz!

Seguidamente abandonó la estancia entre los susurros y el desconcierto del público.

La peliroja miró al suelo. Sentía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pero ya no lloraría más! No podía... Sabía que su amiga tenía razón; y tanto que lo sabía! Pero ya no podía hacer nada! Ella misma había decidido su camino, y debía seguir con él hasta la última de sus consecuencias. Jamás sería feliz, si, pero eso ya no le importaba...

Miró a Itachi, estaba plenamente satisfecho y feliz; todo le había salido tal y como él esperaba, no, mejor aún que eso. Como lo odiaba!

Sakura posó su mano sobre su levemente saliente barriga y se concienció por última vez de que hacía lo correcto, seguidamente abanzó su cabeza con firmeza para dirigirse a neuvamente al lado del mayor de los Uchihas.

Una mano la detubo; Sasuke la estaba agarrando con fuerza. Posó su mirada en él, y el en ella y la realidad se detubo por unos míseros instantes. Al fín él abrió la boca y susurró...

Sasuke: Sakura... Lo que dijo Ino... es cierto?

* * *

Os gusto??? Yo me lo pasé bien escribiendolo jeje

Bueno, no me entretengo más y paso a los reviews xD

arashipotter: Gracias! Jeje malegro que se quedara interesante xD! Ya se verá como acaba...

Sakura Tamao Magdalia: Grax!!! Kuanta gente abra que crea ya que e olvidado el fic esta vez? xD! Yo no lo olvido... lo actualizo tarde... xo kieru akabarlo!!! No soportaría que la pobre Sakura akabara así xD!

reichan780: Arigato!! Me alegra mucho que te guste jeje!

Sam: Muchas gracias! Ay! Que ilu k alguien esperara mi fic! Y más durante tanto tiempo... Mas dado una alegria :D xD! Grax :)

nadeshiko-uchiha: Graxias wapa! jeje n sabes lo k me alegra ver tus reviews xD! A mi tmb me da penita Saku... :'( xD!

be: Grcias! jeje malegra muxo k me ayas leudo desde el proncipo!! Aunque... me suena haber visto algun que otro review tuyo xD! Aunque digas k a sido el primero...

Pink Muffin: Grax!! Aix... k ilu k me digan k escribo bien! xD! Gracias :D

LALALAALALALALALALALAALLA: Supongu k no leeras esto xD! pero bueno... x si akaso... pos si, sakura puede parecer un poko estúpida... xo me gujstaria verte en la situación xD! No es todo tan sencillo!

sakurasasuke: Grax! jeje mencanta recibir tmb tus reviews! Grax x seguir leyendome jeje!

Rayi-chan : Lo se xD! Soy una tardona... xo gracias x seguirme jeje!

Buenu, estu es todo,,, xDDD!! Intentare aktualizar antes jeje xo...

**REVIEWS PLIS!!!**


	17. Capítulo 17: The decision

Wolas! Después de meses sin actualizar... aquí estoy de nuevo! Espero que haya quién aún se acuerde de mí!

Lo siento muchísimo por tardar tanto! El proximo capítulo espero hacerlo bastante más rápido! Bueno, no os distraigo más! Solo espero que os guste!

* * *

El tiempo parecía ser eterno. La iglesia entera era llena de cuchicheos inagotables de todos los presentes, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Parecía que todo su alrededor se hubiera esfumado hasta convertirse en minúsculas cenizas… sin más, y ahora solamente estaban Sasuke y ella; los dos… solos.

"Sakura… Lo que dijo Ino… es cierto?..." esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su mente. Que suponía que debía contestar a eso? Debía mentir cual todas las otras veces, o… por una vez, debía arriesgarlo todo e intentar ser feliz?

Sus manos se entrelazaron sin que ninguno de los dos así lo planeara, presa del instinto; ese instinto interior que les mandaba estar juntos de nuevo… Aunque solo fuera a través de un estúpido y simple gesto.

Y permanecieron así, sin más que decirse. Él ya lo sabía todo… y ella, interiormente, ya había decidido que camino tomar; aunque las dudas aún la atormentaran.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente a la oreja de la pelirosa y apoyó su mejilla en la suya. "Sabes ese momento en que quieres tanto a alguien que ya no te importa si decide estar contigo o no? Ese instante en que lo único que deseas es que ella sea feliz, aunque sea muy lejos de ti?" le susurró lentamente "Bien… tu solo decide que hacer y yo lo aceptaré; lo único que pido es que eso sea lo mejor para ti".

Pronunciado eso, el Uchiha se alejó de nuevo de ella y apoyó su espalda en el banco que le servía de asiento. Su mirada era sumamente segura; sentía que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había podido ser sincero consigo mismo, pronunciando unas palabras que parecían más obra de otro que de si mismo, pero que resumían a la perfección aquello que él sentía.

Ella siguió con la cabeza mirando al suelo, aunque su rostro se sonrojó visiblemente. Le alegró que sus rosados cabellos cayeran sobre sus mejillas ocultando prácticamente la totalidad de su cara.

Dudaba… como siempre, parecía mentira que después de haberse formulado interiormente la misma simple pregunta más de un centenar de veces, la respuesta a esta fuera aún tan incierta como la primera vez en la cual el problema le fue planteado.

Solo sabía algo con seguridad… escogiese lo que ahora escogiese; se equivocaría. No había una decisión correcta y una de errónea sino que las dos eran igual de malas. Era su familia… o ella…

Pero… en el fondo, ya lo había decidido hace tiempo… había elegido hasta este instante un camino del cual no pensaba ni debía alejarse… pues hacía tiempo que había aprendido a no ser egoísta. Y sabía que Sasuke lo entendía… Lo había comprendido mucho antes que ella. Y era por eso que él no había intervenido en la boda.

Subió su rostro, y sus ojos jade se clavaron en los de él. Ahora, por fin, su mirada también transmitía la misma mirada segura que el Uchiha había posado en su rostro. Le sonrió, y él le devolvió esa sincera sonrisa, al tiempo que soltaba su mano y la invitaba a volver junto a su hermano.

Se amaban… se amaban con locura; pero eso no es siempre suficiente. De pequeño uno puede vivir su cuento de hadas pero luego, al crecer, uno se da cuenta de que, además del amor, existen muchas otras responsabilidades en su día a día que no ha de obviar, sino que ha de poder superar. Y sus padres había hecho mucho por ella… y ella no podía ahora olvidar todo eso por un loco amor. Ella sabía que siempre le quería, aún sin estar a su lado y que él podría ser feliz, y con eso, solamente con eso, ya le bastaba.

Aunque le apenaba no haberlo podido conocer en un espacio y un tiempo diferentes. Porque entonces, estaba segura, el final de su historia habría podido ser sumamente diferente. Aunque tampoco ganaba nada imaginándoselo… pues eso solo la haría aún más vulnerable, y eso era lo que ella más deseaba evitar. Así que prefería pensar que jamás hubo para ella ningún camino alternativo que no fuese el que ahora había tomado así que jamás pudo haber para ella ningún destino que fuese diferente a este…

La pelirosa observó como Itachi bajaba hasta el lugar en el que ella se encontraba, y rodeaba bruscamente su hombro, con tal de atraerla hacía si. Él sentía que, al fin, había ganado por completo. Aunque había habido de esperar paciente, ahora su "jaque mate" se había producido.

Lentamente los dos fueron dirigiéndose de nuevo hacía el altar, ante la atenta e inquietante mirada de todos los presentes, los cuales, presos del desconcierto, esperaban el impactante final, cual si se tratara de una telenovela barata. Sus pasos eran cortos, pero más seguros que antaño aunque, sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de la pelirosa seguían cubiertos de finas lágrimas.

Estaba segura de lo que hacía pero, no por eso, la sensación de estarse acercando a un peligroso precipicio desaparecía. Le esperaba un infierno en vida, pero iba a llevarlo con una dignidad impropia de ella. Cuando las gotas que brotaban de sus ojos se acabasen ya jamás iba a derramar ninguna más, por muy duro que fuese, o muy doloroso… jamás pensaría en aquello que perdió.

Itachi sería su marido… y lo sería porque así debía de ser; porque prefería hacerse mil veces daño a si misma antes de que una decisión suya pudiera lastimar a alguien a quien ella apreciase de veras. Quizás alguien la llamaría tonta por eso… o le expresaría que era demasiado buena… pero ella era así, y se alegraba de serlo, así que aceptaría su destino sin flaquear.

De repente una figura se interpuso en su camino y, con fuerza, apartó a la pelirosa de los brazos del mayor de los Uchihas y abofeteó el rostro de la chica.

Ella, temblorosa, alzó su vista, para descubrir que aquella que la apartaba de su prometido era su propia madre. La observó, su rostro también había estallado en llanto y todo su cuerpo temblaba. La pelirosa la contempló presa del desconcierto; la mejilla le ardía y era incapaz de comprender por que su madre la había parado.

"Sakura…" Entonó con un débil susurro; su voz estaba entrecortada "creo saber porque haces esto… pero…" calló unos instantes para apartar unas pocas lágrimas de su rostro "pero… una madre jamás busca el dinero… lo único que quiere es que su propia hija sea feliz. No te equivoques; tu felicidad no esta aquí. Nosotros podremos apañárnosla, tu ya sabes que hacer".

Sakura: Pero…

Madre: Hija… realmente no soportaría verte en los brazos de alguien a quien no amas… creí que podría por el bien de todos, y creí, ilusa de mí, que al final le cogerías afecto… al fin y al cabo, una no puede negar, que Itachi es muy guapo, y se le veía también sumamente educado y amable… pero tu no lo quieres y jamás le querrás…

Sakura: Ya… pero…

Madre: Jamás le querrás… y yo no quiero verte sufriendo por alguien con quien yo misma te he obligado a estar… nunca nunca nunca sería capaz de perdonarme un acto así.

Sakura: Pero…

Madre: Hija, no hay peros… ya sabes mejor que nadie lo que tu ahora has de hacer, así que adelante!

Una vez acabó sus palabras, observó a su hija y le sonrió abiertamente. Entonces, ella, se aproximó hacía su madre y la abrazó. Las dos lloraban abiertamente; eran conscientes de que ahora mismo todo el mundo las miraba, pero no les importaba; no les importaba en absoluto.

Permanecieron así unos instantes y luego Sakura se aproximó al lugar en el cual Sasuke se encontraba y le tendió su mano. Él la cogió con fuerza, por tal de ya no tener que soltarla y dejarla escapar, y los dos se dirigieron lentamente hasta la puerta de la iglesia.

Ella sentía una incredibilidad extraña, había considerado esta escena tan utópica y la había repetido tantas veces en sus sueños que ahora sentía que era imposible que esta estuviera pasando de verdad. Había aceptado ya que iba a ser la esposa de alguien que no quería y, sin embargo, allí estaba; saliendo con su traje de novia de la mano de la persona que amaba…

Un fuerte grito resonó entonces por la estancia. Un grito agudo que hizo que todos se girasen.

Itachi había cogido a la madre de Sakura fuertemente por la muñeca.

Itachi: Este no era el trato… haz volver a tu hija inmediatamente.

Madre: El trato queda roto, Itachi.

Itachi: Acaso no recuerdas que pasaba si lo rompías?

El mayor de los Uchihas hizo una señal con la mano y, al instante, un hombre salió entre la multitud del público para apuntar con un arma a la pelirosa.

Itachi: Esto no te hace cambiar de idea?

Al acabar de entonar su frase, él sonrió con superioridad, le daba igual como; pero no soportaba no poder salirse con la suya.

Sasuke: Que pasa hermanito, acaso no soportas perder? Acéptalo, ella no quiere estar contigo…

Itachi: Si no esta conmigo… tampoco estará con nadie; es muy simple.

Sasuke: Por que no aprendes de una vez que hacerme infeliz a mi no te hará feliz a ti?

Itachi: porque si que me lo hace…

El mayor de los Uchihas sonrió con suma malicia.

Sasuke: Eres despreciable.

Itachi: Me alabas!

Sasuke: Déjala. Como puedes vivir en una farsa semejante?

Itachi: Dime… hay alguien en esta sociedad que no viva en eso; en una farsa? En este mundo hay gente capaz de llevar ropa de marca y coche nuevo aunque por eso deba de estar endeudado con hipotecas que a duras penas puede pagar y pasando hambre un mes tras otro… y solo para que los demás crean que es alguien superior… Acaso no es ridículo? O no lo es que haya quien solo sepa hacer la pelota a aquellos con mayor clase de él con la esperanza que algún día lo acepten; aunque en el fondo odie a muerte a todos esos… acaso esto no es también ridículo? Vivimos en un mundo de mentiras y farsas, hermanito, en cuanto crezcas un poco serás totalmente conciente de ello. La mentira es el pan de cada día y, sin ella, no eres nada.

Sasuke: Hay cosas más importantes que crear una realidad falsa.

Itachi: que sabrá un adolescente… a esa época todo nos parece siempre tan sumamente sencillo…

Sasuke: Sencillo? Acaso es sencillo que tu propio hermano mayor intente quitarte la felicidad por todos los medios posibles?

Itachi: O si… es muy sencillo.

Sasuke: eres retorcido

Itachi: Lo se, pero esto no cambia nada. Sasuke, déjala. No al quieres tanto? Pues demuéstralo, y haz lo mejor para ella.

Sasuke: Lo mejor para ella no es ir contigo.

Itachi: O… no, claro! Lo mejor para ella es acabar con una bala en la cabeza! Hay que ser estúpido para no entender eso…

Sasuke: Si no es por terror jamás puedes conseguir nada?

Itachi: Quizás, pero… acaso importa eso?

Sasuke: Si, importa, porque demuestra lo patético que eres.

Itachi: No, solo demuestra que puedo conseguir absolutamente todo aquello que yo deseo.

El mayor de los Uchihas sonrió a Sakura son suma malicia y posó una mirada de seguridad total en su rostro.

Sasuke, por su parte, se había interpuesto entre el hombre que sostenía la pistola y la pelirosa, aunque mucho temía que todo lo que ahora podría hacer era totalmente inútil.

Itachi se fue acercando lentamente a la pelirosa, sin apartar la vista de su rostro y sin borrar la satisfacción de su cara. Al encontrarse a solo unos pocos centímetros de ella le tendió amablemente su mano.

Itachi: Querida, ven conmigo. Se que eres más lista que el cabeza hueca de mi hermanito y entiendes que esto es, sin duda alguna, lo mejor para ambos.

Su sonrisa se agrandó aún más.

Itachi: Ven.

* * *

Ya está:D Os gusto? Espero que si!

Paso a comentar los reviews!

Denii-Asakura: Muchas gracias por tu review! Fuiste en gran medida la causa por la que tienes ahora la continuación xD! Me lo mandaste en una época en que estaba de examenes... pero en cuanto los acabé he intentado actualizar tan rápido como he podido! Tu review me hizo muy feliz! xD! me alegró que después de 5 meses aún alguien se acordara de mi história... Gracias:D

edel: Grax!!! Aquí esta seguida xD! Yo tardo... pero sigo las historias:D

Sasuke-kun20: Thanks! jeje claro!! Yo soy y sere siempre de SasuSaku:D me alegro de que te gustase la última frase xD!!

jesybert: Me alegro de que la historia te gustase! Y gracias por el review! Jeje bueno... ya podrás ver como acaba todo xD!

reichan780: Graxx!! Me alegro que lo encuentres interesante! Y espero haberte dejado de nuevo con la intriga x'D!

tuttyfruits: Thanks! Muy pronto no lo he echo... y lo siento! pero actualizado está :D

Rayi-chan: Grax! Me alegro de haberte dejado con la intriga xD! Ya se verá que passa... juju!

nadeshiko-uchiha: Asiasss:D jajaja a mi también me encanta lo que dice Ino xD! Y mi mensaje para esos dos es el mismo que el tuyo :D yo también espero que todo salga bien juju!

Sam: Grax!! jeje a mi, como ya e dixo, me gustaria tener una amiga como Ino! Bueno... para ser sinceros xD! Creo que ya la tengo :D me encanta lo que hace jajja!! Buenu! Me alegro de que te guste el fic!

Cuenta peligrosa: 16 capis de un tiron? TE QUIERUUU!! xDD!! Graxias! Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi manera de escribir :D!

emi-san: Graxias! me alegro muxo de que lo esperes y te guste mi fic:D

Sakurass: Thanks! jeje aquí esta actualizado xD! me alegro de que el fic te guste!

Kaon no Murakumo: Grax! me alegro de que te quedases con la intriga xD!

sakurasasuke: Asias!! me alegro de que quieras saber el final xD!

mongaaaaalolxD: Graxias!! jajaja aún no se ni yo como sera el final xD! Así que a ver...

bueno... esto es todo! Muchas gracias a todos los que lo habeis leido!

**REVIEWS PLIS!!!!**


	18. Capítulo 18: Finally

Bueno... no se si aún queda alguien que espere este episodio… pero aquí está, y deseo que lo disfruten!

* * *

Era la boda del año.

Todo había sido dispuesto des de hacía meses… mimando y cuidando hasta el más mísero e insignificante de los detalles… Decenas de periodistas aguardaban fuera esperando obtener las mejores instantáneas del evento, en los asientos solo se observaban caras conocidas de distintas procedencias que raramente volverían a congregarse juntas, los manjares habían sido preparados por el más reclamado chef del momento y el lugar… cualquier palabra que lo describiese se quedaría corta.

Y ella… ella parecía sacada del más lindo cuento de hadas, vestida y peinada cual si una princesa se tratase. Entrelazando sus manos con aquel que, sin lugar a dudas, era su príncipe azul.

Y, sin embargo, hubiera podido jurar que jamás, en ningún instante de su vida, había sido tan infeliz como ahora lo era.

Allí estaba, en medio de la iglesia, el día de su boda, apuntada con un arma de fuego por aquel que debía ser su esposo. Él la miraba amenazante y seguro, sabía que así podía cortar sus alas e impedir que ella saliese por la puerta y se alejase de su lado, ella era suya, solo suya y jamás nadie, y menos su hermano pequeño, podría arrebatársela.

Ella ya no veía nada, sus ojos se habían difuminado bajo un mar de lágrimas… cuando más cerca creía ver la salida, más se alejaba ésta de ella. Creyó que al fin podía ser libre, creyó que al fin podía decidir su vida, creyó que al fin podía escoger con quien deseaba pasarla, creyó… creyó muchas cosas… y al final todas se relucieron a cenizas! Una vez más…

Creía que ya había renunciado a sus sueños… que había sabido afrontar la realidad y estaba decidida a casarse con Itachi y sin embargo… se había aferrado con toda su ilusión y empeño a la mísera oportunidad que había tenido para escapar. Sólo se estaba engañando a si misma, ella, así, jamás sería feliz, y su bebé tampoco podría serlo. Porque lo hacía?

No le hacía falta responderse… ya lo sabía, era su debilidad la única causante de todo… Siempre había esperado a que los demás la rescatasen. Siempre soñó a que Sasuke le pidiese huir, a que Ino pronunciase las palabras que ella era incapaz de entonar, a que su madre decidiese que era mejor la felicidad de su hija que la suya, a que Itachi la dejase ir sin más… pero nunca plantó cara al problema. Jamás lo hizo, porque era una cobarde!

Pero… llega un punto en el que ya nada importa. Un punto en el que tu tristeza es tan profunda y tu desesperación tan grande en que todo lo demás desaparece. Esta vez no cometería el mismo error que tantas otras! Esta vez se tiraría de cabeza! Si erraba… bueno… que podía ser peor que lo que ahora tenía?

Alzó la cabeza decidida y se apartó las lágrimas que entelaban sus ojos jade, mirando directamente a Itachi, desafiante. Ella era más lista de lo que él pensaba, e iba a demostrárselo.

Sakura: ju… Crees que apuntándome conseguirás algo?

Itachi: Y eso lo dice alguien que hasta hace escasos segundos estaba llorando desesperadamente?

Sakura: Bueno… todo puede cambiar en unos segundos.

Itachi: No querida, las cosas no cambian, hace unos minutos tú estabas a mi lado, esperando para casarte conmigo y dentro de unos minutos tú volverás al lugar del que nunca debiste apartarte y te convertirás en mi esposa.

Sakura: Te veo muy seguro…

Itachi: Lo estoy, cariño, créeme, tu no tienes más alternativa que esta.

Sasuke: Eso es lo que tú te crees!

La pelirosa, sin apartar sus ojos amenazantes del mayor de los Uchiha, apretó con fuerza la mano de Sasuke, expresándole así que deseaba que callase. Era su problema, y ella sola pensaba solucionarlo.

Itachi: Ohhh… que valiente es mi hermanito!

Sakura: Tranquilo Itachi, él no se meterá, esto es solo entre tú y yo.

Itachi: Si, exactamente, en un matrimonio tres son multitud.

Sakura: No podríamos estar más de acuerdo.

Itachi: Vamos, querida, te espero. El cura querrá acabar de una vez con esta boda… se esta prolongando más de lo debido.

Pero ella no hizo el más mísero movimiento en su cuerpo, cambiando únicamente la expresión de su cara, en la cual posó una inmensa y esplendorosa sonrisa.

Sakura: y… que pasará si no voy?

Itachi: no creo que una bala te quedase muy bien en la cabeza… cariño.

Sakura: Siempre podemos comprobarlo, adelante, dispara, lo estoy deseando. Sabes, yo también me he vuelto muy egoísta, cariño, será por estar pegada tanto a ti? Y realmente, mi vida ya me importa poco. Moriría tranquila si con eso te fastidio a ti toda tu vida… No sería fantástico? Cuantos periodistas deben haber en esos momentos fuera? Diez… veinte… quizás más, al fin y al cabo, todos están ansiosos por relatar la boda de uno de los más ricos herederos a la cual han asistido los famosos más importantes del momento… me entiendes? Cuantos testigos debe de haber ahora mismo en esta sala? De acuerdo que hay algunos que deben demasiado a tu empresa como para declarar en tu contra… pero no te engañes, el shock de una muerte es demasiado grande como para que todos callen, y habrá un cadáver… de alguna manera se deberá explicar. Me sigues?

Itachi: …

Sakura: me imagino la portada de todos los diarios! "Itachi, el famoso heredero, mata a su prometida el mismo día de la boda!" acaso crees que tu vida podría seguir igual después de eso?

Itachi: No me importa.

Sakura: Oh, vamos! No intentes hacerte el fuerte! La vida en la cárcel es muy dura sabes… cuanto te puede llegar a caer? Echarías a perder toda tu vida. Ju… no sería fantástico que yo fuese la culpable de eso? Y luego, claro, está el problema de tu empresa… si, no te olvides de eso, podrías vivir siendo pobre, querido? Podrías vivir sin que todos hiciesen exactamente lo que tu quieres? Oh… claro que no! No te engañes.

Itachi: …

Sakura: No dices nada? Sabes que tengo razón, lo sabes tú y lo saben todos los aquí presentes. Así pues, admítelo, está vez has perdido. Adiós amor. Diría que fue un placer el tiempo que pasé contigo… pero… realmente, no fue así.

Y sin más que añadir, Sakura se dispuso a andar con paso lento y seguro hacía fuera… hacía la vida que siempre había imaginado.

Itachi ya no murmuró nada más, quedándose toda la estancia en el más absoluto de los silencios. Un silencio que solo fue roto por el pequeño sonido que se desprendía de los tacones al andar.

Sakura ya no pensaba en nada, realmente parte de ella se estaba quedando ahora junto a ese altar, junto a Itachi… una parte que jamás recuperaría: su inocencia y su incapacidad para luchar… quizás pudiera parecer a los demás que la pérdida de esas facultades era algo positivo, pero ella sentía que había renunciado a aquello que tanto la caracterizaba. Des de siempre, ella había estado una muchacha soñadora e crédula, que confiaba en que, en el interior, todos somos buenos aunque a simple vista no lo parezcamos. Y ahora veía que estaba equivocada… y le dolía. Había madurado y eso, en parte, le deba pena…

Había pasado mucho tiempo junto a Itachi, había compartido demasiados instantes y, realmente, jamás le había cogido el más mísero aprecio… pero le irradiaba un temor que ni ella misma controlaba, lo consideraba alguien superior. Y al fin… él solo era una persona más, alguien que también habían perdido los nervios… y ese había sido su error.

Ya jamás volvería a la que tanto tiempo había sido su casa… ahora le esperaba una vida aún más difícil pues, en ningún caso esperaba que Itachi se rindiese, así que deberían esconderse…

Pero, ahora, al menos, tenía a Sasuke a su lado.

Sin más dilación abrió las puertas de la iglesia y hecho a correr, tirando fuertemente de la mano de aquel a quien amaba. Olvidando a todos aquellos que le hacían fotos sin dilación o a aquellos otros que la señalaban sorprendidos y le daban la enhorabuena por la boda. Ella solo reía, y sonreía! Con una sonrisa que llevaba largo tiempo escondida…

* * *

Bueno... que les pareció? Puedo hacer un capitulo más o dejar aquí la historia como acabada... según vea o según me pidáis, aún no lo tengo decidido.

Gracias a todos los que me han seguido todo este tempo realmente estoy muy agradecida TT sino yo, que soy tan lenta a la hora de actualizar hubiese sido incapaz de llegar hasta aquí... quizás quede cutre o estúpido, pero de verdad, gracias :)

Ahora paso, como es tradición, a contestar los reviews:

mew.sakura.haruno: Gracias!! Me alegra mucho que opines que soy buena escritora:D lo siento por atrdar... pero aquí esta el capítulo :P

anyi: Muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices! Me has emocionado tú a mi xD! Espero que me sigas leyendo:)

Kaon no Murakumo: Disculpas por tardar tanto pero... aquí está! jajjaa siento haberte hecho pensar mal de Itachi xD! Pero... un malo tenía que haber :P

Denii-Asakura: Yo acabo actualizando... tardo mucho tiempo... pero lo hago! xD! Gracias por tu apoyo :)

sakurasasuke: me alegro de que te dejase con la angustia! xD! Me haze feliz que te interesé así mi historía! Graciasss!!

Ana Luisa: jeje, yo también soy 100 SasuSaku :) son los mejores! Bueno, gracias por leerne!

MYsweetAngel: Sorry por tardar! Xo me hace feliz que te quedases intrigada :) Graxx!

Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon: Graciasss!!! jeje me alegro de que te enganxases a él aunque he de reconocer que me da verguenza como esta escrito el inicio xD!

kitsuneoyamaneko: he acabado sufriendo tanto con Sakura que no estaría contenta si no consiguiese la felicidad xD! Espero que te haya gustado...

Bueno... besos a todos:)

Por favor... REVIEWS!


	19. Capítulo 19: The end

Los días se fueron consumiendo, uno tras otro, sin pausa ni tregua. Y pronto, aquellos problemas que habían atormentado su juventud pasaron a ser sólo viejos recuerdos lejanos. Todas sus lágrimas, sus sonrisas, sus besos, sus abrazos… quedaron encerrados en una vieja caja de su memoria, la cual sólo se permitía abrir en aquellos días realmente melancólicos.

Alguien le dijo cierta vez que somos lo que vivimos, y ella jamás estuvo tan de acuerdo. No fue fácil, ni justo… pero en aquellos días sintió emociones que jamás volvería a conocer. Sentimientos que le hacían estallar en llanto o sonreír sin tregua y le hacían luchar por aquello que quería. Y, por encima de todo, sintió el amor como pocas personas lo han sentido, y eso era lo que, posiblemente, más orgullo le producía.

Si, ella era fruto de aquellas vivencias.

Muchas veces se preguntaba que hubiese sido de su vida si sus padres no hubiesen tomado la amarga decisión de prometerla con Itachi, y jamás encontró una respuesta cierta. Suponía que hubiese sido una vida monótona, donde habría hecho aquello que se suponía que debía hacer (sacarse una carrera, casarse, tener hijos…) y sin duda, hubiese alcanzado una paz y una felicidad que ella jamás conoció, pero sabía que, de ser así, se hubiese perdido grandes cosas. Pues ella, realmente, jamás hubiese conocido aquel sufrimiento tan amargo en el que se vio envuelta, pero tampoco hubiese sido tan feliz como lo fue el día que salio de la iglesia con Sasuke de la mano.

Fue ese, sin duda alguna, el momento más feliz de su existencia, de aquella vida marcada por la desgracia. Porque, en ese instante, sintió que era capaz de todo! Que podía hacer lo que quisiese y nada iba a impedírselo! Sintió que le esperaba una vida llena de felicidad y alegría al lado de la persona que amaba. Una vida totalmente perfecta.

Y, ahora, al pasar el tiempo, veía cual ilusa había sido. Escapar de Itachi sólo había sido el abrir la puerta a los mayores problemas y la vida que siguió a la boda fue aún más difícil que el tiempo que estuvo encerrada en su casa. Fue una vida de huidas, de esconderse en países remotos y de trabajar horas y horas para obtener suficiente comida para subsistir. Una vida donde perdió el contacto con sus seres queridos y no conoció a nadie más que pudiese llamar amigo. Una vida de miedo e inseguridad porque el mayor de los Uchihas pudiese encontrarla.

Y, a pesar de todo, fue una buena vida. O si más no, una vida mejor de la que hubiese tenido al lado de Itachi. Porque ella era ahora libre y podía mandar en sus decisiones. Y, al llegar a casa después de una dura jornada de trabajo, podía acostarse en la cama y dormir abrazada a la persona a la persona que quería, a la persona que había estado siempre a su lado, a Sasuke.

Y podía ver, con sus propios ojos crecer a aquella niña que habían tenido juntos y de la que tan orgullosa se sentía, pues veía en ella todo aquello que ella tenía y había perdido hace tanto. La había visto dar sus primeros pasos, entonar sus primeras palabras, la había acompañado el primer día de escuela y la había ayudado con sus deberes, la había visto besarse con su primer novio y le había escuchado las lágrimas que derramó en su ruptura, le había visto acabado la carrera y, finalmente la había visto casarse y formar su propia familia.

Su hija había tenido la vida normal de la que ella fue privada, y eso le orgullecía. Porque Itachi, pese a sus intentos, no pudo arrebatarle esa felicidad que ella debía tener.

El mayor de los Uchihas se vio consumido por la rabia, incapaz de aceptar que había perdido siguió buscándoles hasta el fin de su vida pero no llegó jamás a encontrarlos, pues ellos se cuidaron bien de no dejar jamás pista alguna de su paradero y cambiar su residencia cada cierto tiempo. Él se casó de nuevo e intentó sanear su imagen de cara a los medios y, ciertamente, lo consiguió, pues su arte para la conspiración y el engaño siempre fueron algo fuera de lo común.

Aún así, las drogas y el alcohol ayudaron a su muerte prematura. A Sakura, la muerte del hombre que le había amargado la vida, la dejó totalmente fría. Para su sorpresa, no sintió alivio, ni placer ni melancolía… sintió que él ya llevaba años muerto y esto sólo era un paso más. Ella jamás sintió rencor por él ni por todo lo que le había hecho, sino sólo una inmensa compasión. Porque él jamás se preocuparía por nada que no fuese él mismo ni sentiría el apoyo y el amor que los demás pueden brindarte. Él jamás fue feliz. Ella sí.

Aún ahora, habiendo pasado 72 años des del día en que la felicidad la desbordó saliendo de la iglesia seguía sonriendo al recordar ese instante…

En cuanto a Sasuke… su vida había sido tan dura como lo había sido la de su pareja, pero tampoco dudó jamás de haber tomado el camino correcto. Su muerte, una muerte que le llegó en el momento justo, ni pronto, ni tarde, quitó a Sakura la poca alegría que aún residía en ella, pero tampoco le hizo derramar lágrimas de dolor, pues ella sabía que él, después de una larga enfermedad, deseaba descansar y él sabía que ella, ahora, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para vivir sin él.

Su vida no había sido una vida idílica de princesa de cuento de hadas y estaba sumamente lejos de aquella que tanto había deseado cuando era pequeña… pero, si pudiese volver atrás, no cambiaría nada. Tomaría las mismas decisiones y lucharía por lo mismo que lucho, con las mismas esperanzas y la misma perseverancia. Porque ella sólo quería ser feliz… y lo había conseguido. Aunque fuese por un breve pero intenso momento lo había sido y esa felicidad no era comparable a nada y valía todos los sufrimientos que había pasado hasta llegar a donde ahora estaba.

Y, no os equivoquéis, no es que Sakura jamás volviese a conocer la felicidad después del día de su boda con Itachi, no, pues hubo en su vida muy buenos recuerdos, solo que jamás sintió aquello que vivió ese día. Esa felicidad que le decía que, si muriese en ese instante no le importaría en absoluto, porque para ella no existía nada, sólo aquel sentimiento. Aquel momento en que se creía capaz de todo.

Realmente, su vida no había sido idílica, pero había sido una buena vida.

Y ahora estaba allí, en medio del campo, tumbada sobre la hierba húmeda con los ojos cerrados y la mente perdida en tiempos pasados. Sintiendo como el aire le acariciaba el rostro; un rostro que, sin duda alguna, había cambiado mucho. Poco quedaba de aquella Sakura Haruno joven de sus recuerdos más felices; tan siquiera su carácter era el mismo! Pero eso no importaba, porque ella había luchado, y había vencido!

* * *

Y llegó el final... todo se acaba y al fin puedo poner punto y final a esta historia. He de reconocer que al iniciar este fic jamás hubiese imaginado que tubiese este final, pero estoy muy orgullosa de como ha quedado. No se si a la gente le gustará, pero creo que yo he llegado donde quería llegar y que Sakura ha logrado evolucionar y tener una buena vida.

Me ha costado 3 años finalizarlo, sin duda por culpa del tiempo de espera entre capitulo y capitulo, pero he disfrutado muchísimo escribiendolo y me han alegrado más de lo que podría explicar cada uno de los reviews que he recibido o de las personas que me han hablado por msn y expresado lo que sentían. Realmente me da algo de pena ponerle fin, pero me siento bien al hacerlo.

Así pues, me gustaría pedir a los que leeis esto un último favor y es que todos los que leais estas linias me hagais saber que habeis llegado hasta el final, que me habeis seguido y me digais que opinais de la historia. Por favor.

Bueno, me despido de todos y os doy las más sinceras gracias por haberme apoyado, por haberme decido que habeis llorado al leer la historia o que os habeis emocionado o sufrido por saber lo que pasaba... porque sin vosotros no hubiese llegado a acabar esta historia, y si, esto suena muy cutre, pero es que es verdad... Gracias:D


End file.
